Princess of SAMCRO- The Return Home
by jojo0039
Summary: Samantha Janowitz returns home to Charming after being gone for 4 years. She was only suppose to be in town for a few days but found herself staying longer. She begins to get closer to a certain brown eyed biker with a goofy smile and lips she could kiss for days. But does she want to risk her heart knowing she vowed never to become an old lady? What happens when she gets deeper?
1. Pilot

*Disclaimer: I do not own SOA or the characters of the show. I only own Sam and her own storyline.*

Sam walked through the doors of the night club. It wasn't open yet but there were employees getting the place ready. One of the hostesses came up to her as she was heading upstairs to her office. "Hey Sam there is a man waiting for you in your office. He said that it was important." Lily said to Sam. "OK. Thanks I'll take it from here." Sam said as she opened her office door to be face to face with her past. "Clay? What are you doing here?" She asked him surprised and caught off guard as she walked further into her office. Clay stood up to face her. "We ran into a problem back home. I need you to come back and help us out." Clay told her getting straight to the point. Sam scoffed and shook her head as she put her bag down on her desk. "I have made a life for myself here. I told you 4 years ago that I was out. I can't come back not now." Sam denied as she stood her ground to the only man she has ever feared. Clay glared at her and shook his head. "You don't have much of a choice Sam. That patch that you still wear on your jacket clearly says that I am to tell you when to come back." Clay told her raising his voice slightly. Sam shook her head and moved away from her desk. "No Clay. I'm not going back. I left Charming a long time ago, and I swore that I wasn't going to set foot in Charming again." Sam stated as she opened the door as a sign for him to leave. "Give Gemma and the boys my love but I have nothing more to say." She said to him in a final tone. Clay stormed up to her and slammed the door closed. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "I wasn't asking." He hissed in her face. "Now we're having some problems with the Mayans who took our guns. I want your ass back in Charming by the end of tomorrow, or I'll be sending Tig and you know how he can be." He threatened before he let go of her neck. She glared at him as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's good to see you Sam. I know Jax and the boys will be thrilled to see you for a while." Clay said to her before he opened the door of her office. "I'll see you tomorrow." She sighed as he closed the door behind him. She let out a shaky breath as she slumped down in her chair. She picked up her phone to call her boss. "Hey Bruce, I'm going to need a few personal days…" She said into the phone as she started to get on her computer to start making arrangements.

Sam drove past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign and let out a dramatic sigh. She couldn't believe that after all this time she was finally back in the small town that she never wanted to set foot in again. She had already made a reservation for a motel that she knew the owners. Instead of heading over to the motel she went straight to Teller-Morrow to see the boys. She pulled in and made a face when she seen a beamer sitting there with a deer hanging out of the windshield. She slowly got out of the car and walked over to the man who had the chainsaw trying to get the deer out of the car. "Hey!" she walked over to him and looked at him through her sunglasses. "I'm looking for Clay is he around?" She asked as she stood beside the car. He looked up at her and he looked like he was going to be sick. "Umm he's not here right now but I can tell him that you stopped by." The man said hesitantly. Sam rolled her eyes and walked toward the clubhouse. "I'll just wait for him inside." she said as she started to walk past him. "I'm sorry but I can't let you in there." he said blocking her way. She sighed and took her glasses off. "Look I'm only here for a couple of days. I don't have time for this bullshit. Do you even know who I am?" she asked him as he just looked at her with wide eyes. "What's going on here?" She heard from behind her. She put a smile on her face and turned around to see one of her best friends. "Aren't you going to welcome an old friend home?" She giggled slightly as he smiled big and pulled her into his arms spinning her around. "Oh shit Sam! I can't believe you're here!" He put her down to get a good look at her. "I can't believe you're back!" She smiled as Chibs came over to engulf her in his arms. "Oi! The princess has finally come home!" Chibs exclaimed as he pulled her back into his arms. "Its so good to see you Lasse." Chibs said with a smile. "Its good to be back guys. I'm only here for a few days. Clay said that you were having trouble with the Mayans and said that you could use my help." Sam explained to Jax as Chibs walked into the clubhouse to get the rest of the boys. "Yea its nothing that we can't handle. The Mayans trashed the warehouse and took all of our guns." Jax told her. Sam looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Shit Jax. What are you going to do?" she asked him. But before he could answer the rest of the boys came out to see. "Well well its about time you come back around Miss Samantha!" Bobby exclaimed as he pulled her into a tight hug. She looked over his shoulder and caught the eye of a young cute guy with a Mohawk and tribal tattoos looking at her. She recognized him as the prospect before she left for Los Angeles. She instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. She pulled back and looked at Bobby. "I missed you so much Bobby." Sam said as she smiled at him. "Have you met Juice yet?" Bobby said pointing to Juice who was staring at her. "I have but he was just here when I left." Sam said as Juice walked over to them. "Hi I'm Samantha." she said to him with a smile. He looked back at her and had a goofy smile on his face that made her heart jump. "I'm Juice." he said simply to her. "Don't mind him he's very socially awkward that's why we love him." Jax said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I was just about to go check out the storage for some baby stuff. Do you wanna tag along?" he asked her as he steered her away from the group. "Well do I have much of a choice?" she asked rhetorically as they walked to the back of the clubhouse. Juice watched on clearly checking her out. He felt the weight of Chib's arm on his shoulder. "I wouldn't go there boy. That girl there is a wild horse that no man has had the pleasure of taming. Plus Jax will kill you." Juice looked over at Chibs with a wide eyed look. "What? I wasn't- I mean I- wasn't thinking about her li-like that!" Juice stumbled out his words. Chibs looked at him like he didn't believe him and chuckled and patted his arm as she walked back into the garage.

Sam stood beside Jax as he went through all the old boxes. She let out a chuckle as he picked up his old be be gun. "Oh man I remember this old thing. Piney bought all of matching sets. I'm pretty sure mine is still packed around here somewhere too." she trailed off as he tested it to see it still fired. Jax smirked proudly of himself. "I'm pretty sure I beat you at all of our shooting contests." Jax gloated as he put it down and grabbed a toy. Sam glared playfully at him. "That was then, soon I'll be calling for a rematch." she teased as she spotted a box. "Hey look at this. I think it's a box of your dad's things." she exclaimed as she pulled it up. Jax opened it up and pulled out an envelope that had pictures. Sam leaned over his shoulder as he went through the pictures. "Oh wow look at our dads. I can't believe how long its been." Sam commented at a picture of both their dads with their arms around each other smiling. "That was right before he went in. I use to visit him all the time but when I left I haven't seen him or written to him." Sam said to Jax as he put away the pictures. "I know darling, I'm so glad you're back though I missed you." he said to her softly as he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled up at him as he pulled out a big yellow envelope. Sam watched as he opened it up and seen that it was pages of a book. "Holy shit." Sam whispered as she read over Jax's shoulder. "Let's get this stuff back into my room. I want to look at all of this." Jax said as he stood up to gather the boxes up. Sam followed his lead and grabbed some stuff.

Sam was laying on Jax's bed on her stomach going through all of the pictures when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Jax we're at the table!" she heard Chibs shout through the door. "I'm coming!" Jax shouted back. "Is Sammy in there with you?" Chibs asked again. Sam smiled and stood up from the bed. "Yea Chibs I'll be out with him." Sam shouted back at him. Jax put the pages away in a drawer and locked it. "I don't want anyone to know about these yet." he told her as he locked his door to his room. "Well duh I figured that." she commented sarcastically as they walked down the hall. Sam followed him toward the double doors where they held church. She stopped when she seen her second father figure Tig standing beside Clay. He looked at her and got a big smile on his face. "I can't believe it! Sammy!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you too Tiggy." she smiled and hugged him back tightly. "When did you get back? How long are you here for?" he asked her as he let go of her. She glanced at Clay who was watching her. "I just got in today and I'm only here for a few days that's all." She said as she followed the guys into church. "That's why I called Sam back. I want them Mayan sons of bitches to pay for taking our guns. The niners are expecting a big heroin shipment and they needed those guns." Clay banged his fist on the table angrily. "I don't care who we have to kill we need to get those guns back." Clay looked around as Jax nodded his head. "We will. Chibs and I will head up intel on the Mayans. Juice, you and Sam hack into the police database. Get addresses on any Mayans in the system." Jax ordered as Sam nodded her head. "When you find those guns Bobby I want you to fat boy up all that you can every inch of that place." Clay angrily said to Bobby. "Wait Bobby has Tahoe this weekend." Jax interrupted. Sam looked over in surprise as Bobby shook his head. "You're still doing Elvis?" she asked in surprise. "Not this weekend I'm not I'm cancelling that shit." he said to them. The guys all shook their heads and shouted no. "There is no way I'm going you guys need me!" Bobby shouted at them. "You need to go Bobby you already have 2 ex wives who already spent the check. The last thing that we need is a PI poking around here, we already got enough shit to deal with!" Clay stated. "When who is going to pyro it up while I'm all the way in Tahoe?" Bobby asked sarcastically. Sam gave him a wtf look. "What do I look like chop liver? Nobody can blow up shit like me and Opie." Sam stated. Jax shook his head. "You've been away too long Sam, Op is leaning straight these days now." Jax said to Sam. "Opie is going to lean where I say he leans." Sam glared at Clay. "I don't need Opie to do this. I can do this on my own." she defended. Clay shook his head. "You two better get him on board." Clay said pointing to both Sam and Jax. Sam sighed and stood up with the rest of them. "I'm sorry I mentioned him I didn't know." Sam whispered to Jax as they walked out. "Don't worry about it darling, he'll be happy to see you." he told her with a smile. Sam looked around when she caught a smell of something disgusting. "What the hell is that smell?" she asked out loud. They heard a horn honking and walked outside knowing it was Gemma.

Sam walked out as she spotted Gemma getting out of the car. "I tried to call you!" she exclaimed frantically as Jax walked over to his mother. "What happened?" Jax asked as he came to stop beside her. Gemma looked past him and laid eyes on Sam. "Is that Samantha?" She asked pointing at Sam as she stormed past Jax and Clay and stormed over to where Sam was standing. Gemma stopped in front of her and glared at her. "You have a lot of nerve coming back home after not seeing or talking to me for 2 years!" Gemma yelled at her before she pulled her into a hug. Sam relaxed and hugged her back. "Its good to have you home baby." Gemma whispered to her.

Sam walked down the hall way of the hospital with everyone as Gemma explained what all she knew about Wendy overdosing with Jax's unborn baby boy. "They found these matches besides her handbag belonging to the Hairy Dog." Gemma informed them. "God damn Nords dealing out of the dog again." Clay stated. "Wait I didn't know that Darby was out." Sam said surprised. "He got out two weeks ago in Chino. I'm guessing this is his doing." Bobby said as they came up to Wendy's room. Tara came out of the room and Sam looked at her in surprise. "What the hell happened?" Jax asked her. Tara looked from Jax to Sam then back to Jax. "What was the last time you seen her?" Tara asked him. "A couple of weeks why?" he told her. "Her hands and feet are covered with track marks. The toxicology report isn't back yet but I'm guessing its crank." Tara informed them. Sam looked into the room at her old friend and noticed something. "What about the baby?" she asked Tara. "We had to do an emergency C-section." she informed them as she looked between at Jax then Sam then Gemma then back to Jax. "Let's go sit down and talk." Tara suggested trying to get Jax by himself but he shook his head. "Just say it doc." Jax said sounding tired. "He is 10 weeks premature. We also found that he was born with a congenital heart defect and a tear in his abdomen. The tear is from the drugs but the heart defect is-" Gemma cut her off. "The family flaw." she said with a nod. "Yes it is genetic. It isn't life threatening however with the two of them together…" Tara trailed off as she watched Jax's face filled with emotion. "Oh god Jax." Sam whispered as she placed a comforted hand on his shoulder. "The other doctors give him a 20 percent chance and that is very optimistic." Tara told him hesitantly. "Oh god." Gemma whispered grabbing Sam's other hand. "She didn't want to talk to me, I didn't know." Jax said heartbroken. "The nurse said that she has missed her last three appointments no one knew." Tara informed them. Sam scoffed at how her old friend treated her body with the baby. "The doctor wants to repair the tear first and if he survives then he wants to do the heart. I am so sorry Jax." Tara told him. "I can take you to see him." Tara said as she pushed a button to open the door for ICU. Jax walked up to Tara and spoke to her for a couple of minutes. Sam stood beside Gemma as they waited to see what to do. Jax stormed past them. "Jax!" Sam and Gemma shouted at him. He turned around. "Go with Tara mom there's something that I have to do. Sam go find Op." Jax turned and continued to walk out of the hospital. Sam watched him walk away. Clay turned to Chibs and Bobby. "Watch his back." Clay commanded the two as they followed him out. "Keep me updated Gem. I'll be back in after I find Opie." Sam said as she leaned and gave Gemma a hug before she walked past Clay and followed Jax's lead out of the hospital.

Sam pulled up to the site that Opie was working at. She sighed and got out of her car. Opie noticed her and walked over instantly. "Holy shit Sam. Its so good to see you." he smiled and gave her a big hug. "Its so good to see you too, I've missed you guys a lot." She said as she leaned against her car. "So I take it you're back because of the Mayans hitting Samcro warehouse?" Opie asked as he stood beside her. Sam sighed and nodded. "Yea. Clay forced me to come back in and help them with this. We need you too." Sam informed him. Opie narrowed his eyes at her. "Help with what? I promised Donna that I would earn straight from now on." Opie argued. "I understand that really I do, but since Bobby is going out of town Clay said that he needed us to fill in. You know the last thing I want is to be caught in the middle of all of this club shit again." Sam stated. "Everything has gone to shit since I got out Sam. I'm in debt up to my eyeballs, my kids don't even know me. If I so much as mention Samcro she'll flip out on me." Opie ranted to his best friend. "But you got out before anything completely bad could happen to you. Donna still mentions you from time to time about how she wishes that I can just leave just like you did." Opie said as he looked at Sam. "If you need money Op-" Opie cut her off. "I don't want to borrow I want to earn." Sam looked at him with a small smile. "Yea I know you do. Besides your family just has to get use to having you back home that's all. They have to get use to how ugly their daddy is." Sam joked. Opie looked at her with a surprised smile. "Oh yea is that so? I remember there was a couple times where you thought differently." he elbowed her softly. "Donna knows what this life is about. She knows what she signed up for when she married you." Sam said to Opie. "How would you react if your husband left you for five years with two kids and barely any money left." Opie said to her with a pointed look. "That's why I'm not an old lady. I would flip out and that man wouldn't like me very much." Sam said to him truthfully. Opie gave her a small smile. Opie sighed and looked over to where his work station was. "Let me know when you guys need me." Sam bumped his fist and got up to leave.

Sam sat at the bar as she waited for the boys to be done with church. She was an unofficial member and was only allowed in church when it was absolutely important. She looked over and seen Half Sack cleaning up the bar. "Hey can you get me a captain and coke with a shot of fire ball?" she asked him with a small smile. "Sure thing." he blushed and smiled back at her. She looked up when the boys walked out to be greeted with beers. She handed Clay his beer and turned to him. "I spoke to my guy in LA, he has glocks, can help with Aks but doesn't have any MA's." Sam informed him. He sighed nodded his head. "That's doll. That's why I love you. You always have all the connections." he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled softly as Juice sat down beside her. "How's your day going?" he asked her. She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Its been quite eventful my first day back in Charming and already I feel exhausted enough to collapse anywhere." she laughed lightly. He smiled back giving her butterflies in her stomach. He continued to look at her until Clay started yelling. "What is that smell? Its coming from that box!" Sam followed to stand beside Juice as they watched as Bobby opened up the box that was under the pool table. Sam quickly grabbed her nose when he pulled out a deer head. She buried her nose in Juice's shirt to hide from the smell. Where she was touching him Juice felt his skin heat up. He has never reacted like that to a woman's touch and it confused him. "It's mine!" Half Sack came over and grabbed the head. "I thought maybe we could hang it on the wall wouldn't that be pretty cool?" Kip asked as he struggled to hold up the head. "You do realize that it has to be stuffed and treated first right?" Sam asked as she removed herself from Juice's shoulder. Juice almost grabbed her to keep her there. He felt cold where her touch was, he knew then that he wanted that warm feeling back. "Yea I know that….Stuffed with what?" Sam tried to hold in her laughter as the room erupted in laughter. "Alright boys. I need to go check into my motel. I'll be back later." Sam said to the room as she laid her glass down on the bar. "Yea Sam come back cause we're having a party for your welcome home." Jax informed her as he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back later." She promised as she left and headed for her car.

She pulled into the motel and parked her car. The owner promised her the best room in the whole place. She walked into the office to get her keys. Once she got into her room and threw her bags down and started to put things away. She knew that she had a few hours to kill before she had to get ready for the party. She laid on the bed and started thinking about Juice. She knew that she shouldn't get involved but for some reason she couldn't get his goofy smile out of her head. She rolled over and sighed. She refused to get attached to anyone more than she already was. She was only here for a few days. She unpacked her clothes and decided to take a shower to get ready. She knew what Samcro parties were like, and she missed them. She knew tonight was going to be epic.

Once she arrived she walked into the club house to see the party in full swing. She walked by the boxing mat to see Tig and Happy fighting. She walked up to put her arm around Jax. "I see that they're putting my welcome home into full swing." she joked as a crow eater brought her a beer. She thanked her and continued to watch Tig and Happy fight. "Alright Sam its your party break that shit up." Clay shouted to her with a smile. She finished her beer and climbed into the ring. "Alright guys break it up!" Sam shouted standing between them. "Hug it out guys!" she said to them. She squealed out in excitement when they both pulled her in-between them for a huge hug. She climbed out of the ring with the help from Juice. "Thanks." she said with a smile and didn't realize that her hand was still in his. "Here I brought you another drink." he said holding out a cup for her to take. She smiled and accepted the drink. She smiled and walked toward the dance floor.

Sam was pretty drunk working on her sixth captain and coke. She was currently dancing with Juice who had his hands on her hips as she moved to the beat. She felt his lips graze her neck as he pushed her toward the dorm rooms. She turned around and kissed him on the lips pushing her tongue in his mouth. He pushed her against the wall and rubbed his hands up and down her body. Sam jumped back when she heard a throat clear from behind them. She pushed Juice back and seen Jax standing there looking unamused. "Sam I think you've had too much to drink. I'll give you a ride back to the motel." he said not taking his eyes off of Juice. Sam looked at him wide eyed and nodded her head. "Yea, that's probably a good idea." she let out a breath as she pushed past Juice and Jax and headed outside of the clubhouse. Jax turned and looked at Juice. "That girl that just walked out of here is a wild cat and will eat you alive if you're not careful. I seen the way you've been looking at her. She's not staying so don't get attached." Jax gave him a brotherly pat on the back and turned to walk toward his bike where Sam was waiting for him.

Sam unlocked her door and Jax followed her inside. She threw the keys down on the night stand and turned to face one of her best friends. "Alright Jax say it I know you want to." She said as she threw her arms up in defeat. "Juice isn't like the rest of us. When he falls he falls hard. I know how you are and I know that you're not planning on staying. I don't want you to start anything that you don't intend to finish." Jax told her. She looked down at the floor in shame trying to hide her tears. She bit her lip and looked back up at him. "I know Jax. I don't know what came over me." she told him as she sat down on the bed. "Its alright darling we've all been there. Just get some sleep. I want you to check in with my mom at the hospital in the morning." He leaned down to kiss her head softly. "Sleep tight I love you." he whispered to her before he turned and walked out the door.

Sam woke up the next morning with a huge headache and hungry stomach. She quickly got a shower and got dressed. She called Gemma who was already at the hospital and wanted her to meet her there. She grabbed her bag and keys and locked the door putting up the DND sign. She got in her car to head to the hospital. She walked in through the doors and stopped at the café to get a couple of coffees and some donuts. She headed up to the maternity ward and spotted Gemma and Luann sitting on the waiting room. She walked over and set the coffee down beside Gemma. "Have you heard anything yet?" Sam asked Gemma as she picked up a coffee cup and took a sip of her iced coffee. Gemma gave her a look when she seen her sip her coffee. "You have been in LA too long if you're not even drinking real coffee." Gemma stated as she grabbed the hot cup. Sam rolled her eyes. "Yea Yea. Did you find out anything?" She asked again to change the subject. "Nothing yet. We're waiting on Tara to come out with some information." Gemma informed her.

Sam stood up from her spot when she seen Tara walk over to them. "Abel's stomach surgery went well, but its putting a strain on his system. The doctor doesn't want to wait he wants to go ahead with the surgery now." Tara informed them. "That's good right Tara that they want to go ahead and do the surgery now?" Sam asked standing beside Gemma. Tara nodded. "It's the best choice yes." Tara agreed. Gemma nodded her head and sighed. "OK thank you doc." she turned to walk away when Tara stopped her. "Can I talk to you and Sam for a minute?" Tara asked Gemma. Sam nodded and the three of them walked over by the window. "Wendy is still in detox and she can't stop crying." Gemma rolled her eyes. "And your point?" Gemma asked her. "Well I was hoping that one of you could talk to her to let her know that she's not alone. Sam you use to be friends with her before you left and Gemma she's the mother of your grandson. That has to count for something." Sam rolled her eyes. "I quit being friends with her the second I found out she was shooting up crank. Its even worse now that I found out she was pregnant." Sam stated and Gemma gave her an approving look. "I forgot how forth right Gemma turned you into." Tara told her with a disapproving tone. "You forgot a lot of things sweetheart." Gemma smirked at her. "Do you have a problem with me assisting the doctor?" Tara asked glaring at Gemma. "Are you a good doctor?" she asked back. "Yes I am." she told her firmly. "Than I don't have a problem." Sam rolled her eyes at the two of them. She looked down at her phone when she felt it vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and seen that it was Jax. "Hey what's up?" She asked into the phone. "Meet me at Op's house and hand over the stuff. I want you to stay with my mom during this Opie and I can handle the pyro." he said to her into the phone. "You sure? I don't mind. You know that." She said back. "Yea I'm sure just meet me." she hung up the phone and looked back at Gemma still talking to Tara. She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes before she turned to walk out of the hospital.

Sam pulled up to Opie's house to see Jax standing there waiting for him. She pulled her bag out of the passenger seat and headed toward him. "This is all of it. Opie will know what to do with it." she said as she handed it over to him. They turned when Opie walked over to them. "I didn't hear you guys pull up." he commented as he came to stand in front of them. "I hope we didn't tweak Donna any." Jax said with an amused smirk. Opie looked back at the house. "She was already tweaked guys don't worry about it." he assured them. Jax sighed. "Just give me the bag Opie. I can take it from here. It wasn't right for Clay to make the both of you come back for this shit. I can handle this. Just take your kids to the ER, get it on record that you were there." Jax instructed as he grabbed the bag off of Opie. Sam and Opie watched as Jax walked down the street. "What are you going to do?" Opie asked her. "I'm heading back to the hospital to be with Gemma. She needs someone with her now." Sam said as she walked back to her car.

Sam walked in Wendy's room followed by Gemma. "Hey girl long time no see." Sam said with no emotion on her face. Wendy looked surprised to see them. Sam stood against the wall as Gemma closed the door. "It looks like that little boy might actually see his first birthday." Gemma stated with a smile. Wendy looked up at them. "Oh Abel thank god!" she whispered out trying to stop from crying. Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes thank god." Sam mumbled out. Gemma walked over and grabbed Wendy's hand. "Let's say a prayer." she held out her hand for Sam to take her other hand. Sam walked over and glared at Wendy who kept her head down as she grabbed Gemma's hand. "Dear god, thank you for saving that little boy from his murderous junky mom who cared only about getting a rush then her own flesh and blood." Wendy yanked her hand from Gemma. "Don't you dare-" Sam cut her off. "Don't she dare? You're pathetic Wendy. To think that I was the one who introduced you to Jax in the first place sickens me." Sam told her with disgust in her voice. "I hear that the DA isn't going to press charges like they should. They're impressed with your bible studies." Gemma commented as she turned to get something out of her purse. "It's going to be different this time!" Wendy stated. "I have my baby to live for now!" Sam lunged forward and grabbed Wendy's throat. "You will not come near that baby do you hear me? You have done enough damage to him." She let go of Wendy and she coughed and tried to catch her breath. "I suggest you listen to the princess. I wouldn't want to send her back to finish the job." Gemma stated as she laid the bible back down where she put the syringe of heroin in. "I suggest you find Jesus." Sam glared at Wendy as she turned to walk out of the room.

She walked down the hall and seen Jax walk into the nursery where Abel was being kept in. She followed in behind him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "He's perfect Jax." she whispered to him as she got a good look at Abel. Jax smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her. Gemma and Clay stood on the outside as they watched the two best friends.


	2. Seeds

Sam smiled when she seen Bobby walk into the clubhouse with a big brown bag. "Don't worry Sammy you've bee gone too long. I got the good shit." he exclaimed as he ripped open the bag onto the table revealing a bunch of home made muffins. Sam looked up at him with a big smile. "I love you Bobby and I love your muffins even more." she said appreciated as she grabbed a muffin before anyone else could. She heard the boys make their way inside. "Your muffins go real good with Tequila." Piney complimented and Sam nodded her head in agreement as she took a big bite. She moaned at the taste. "They're damn seductive is what they are, turning me into a fat bastard." Chibs exclaimed as he sat down beside Sam. "They're made with no sugar, all organic flour none of that processed shit." Bobby told them. "Did you put hash in them at least?" Sam asked as Jax reached around her to grab a muffin. Bobby gave her a look. "I know you've been living it up in LA but you still know my rule no bud before 9." Bobby said to her. Sam scoffed at him and took another bite of her muffin. "I don't have that rule." Jax said as he ripped a cap off a beer bottle and threw it on the table. "Yea me either definitely don't." Sam stated as she gave Jax a high five. Clay walked in the room holding a duffel bag with Tig behind him. "Morning gents and gal! The deal with the niners officially closed and I spoke with Leroy and he is thrilled with their new assault riffles." Clay informed them as he started handing out envelopes with money from their cut of the profits. Clay threw Jax's to him and handed Sam's hers. She took it with a big smile."Aw you didn't have to." Sam teased as Juice walked into the room. Sam felt her face heat up as he glanced at her. After their make out session Sam refused to talk to him. Since she wasn't planning on staying in town she didn't want to get involved. "I just spoke with my snitch over at the county clerk's office and found out that Hale got a search warrant to search the warehouse." Juice informed everybody. Sam's eyes went wide at the mention of her ex. "Wait a minute. David? As in my David? I knew he changed up after high school but I didn't know he is coming after you." Sam stated in shock as she stood up. She caught Juice's eye but averted her glance. Jax stood up and put his arm around her. "You have been gone way too long darling." Jax joked causing her to elbow him in the stomach. "Speaking of which," Clay stated walking over to the pair. "I need you to take one for the club. With your history with the good ol Deputy Sheriff I need you to find out what all he knows about the club." Clay told Sam. Juice looked up and glared but no body paid attention as Sam rolled her eyes. "He's not going to want to see me I promise you." Sam told Clay. "He loved you Sam. Work some of that charm on him again and find out what he knows." Clay told her in a final tone. Sam nodded her head and grabbed her bag. "Yea, I'll go break his heart a second time around! No big deal!" Sam shouted dramatically as she stormed out of the clubhouse.

Sam walked down the street and noticed Hale's police jeep sitting at the diner. She took a deep breath as she made her way inside. She instantly spotted him at the cash register getting food to go. "Hey chief." she spoke softly getting his attention. He turned around quickly and spotted her his eyes instantly filling up with emotion. "Wha- what are you doing here?" he asked trying to not sound nervous. "I came in for a few weeks to say hi to people. I saw your jeep and figured I'd come in and say hi." she told him lamely. He looked at her suspiciously. "That's weird that you show up right when a warehouse gets blown up filled with weapons and ammo." David stated suspiciously as they walked out of the diner. "I have nothing to do with any of this stuff anymore. I left Charming for a reason and you know that. Look whatever you have going on with the sons I'm not involved. I'm just in town visiting." she said as she raised her hands in defense. David looked at her and ran a hand over his face. "I want to believe you Sam really I do. But you and I both know that the warehouse belonged to samcro. I just didn't think that you would be here trying to sell some fake bullshit to me." Hale argued throwing his bag in the jeep. Sam scoffed at him. "I knew I never should have came here. I knew you would act like this. I just came to say hi to an old friend. But I guess you're to great for that now. Have a nice life Dave." She turned and started to walk away from him. "Sam wait-" She smirked slightly before she turned around to face him again. Her plan had worked. "I'm sorry. I know that you left because of them. It's just hard to see you after all of this time." Sam's heart started to flutter softly. She thought that she was over him but hearing him say that he might still have feelings for her made her slightly happy. "Believe me you're not the only one. You look really good Dave." she told him honestly with a small smile. "Look I ordered some extra food, would you like to join me?" he asked her hesitantly. She smiled up at him. "Yea i would like that." David smiled as he led her over to the passenger side of his jeep.

An hour later David drove her back to Teller-Morrow. She had told him that her car was being looked at. Juice looked out from the garage at them and became instantly jealous when Hale leaned down and kissed her cheek. Chibs shook his shoulder to get his attention. "Don't pay any mind to that boy. That's long history that you do not want to get in the middle of." Chibs warned as he steered Juice inside toward the table. Sam walked in a couple minutes later and Jax gave her a smirk. "Did you have fun today?" he teased causing her to smack his chest playfully. "We just had lunch. But I did find out some information." Sam informed him as she placed her cell phone in the box with the others and sat down in her chair beside Chibs and Tig. "Well boys Hale is definitely onto you. He got a forensic team from Lodi to be here first thing in the morning." she informed the boys. Clay groaned. "And the shit just keeps piling up in my face." Clay mumbled. "The only thing that is going to stop that team at such short notice is another murder." Clay suggested. Sam and Jax shared a look as Jax shook his head. "I don't know man. Sam just said that Hale is on high alert on us and its not a good time-" Clay cut him off. "Its never a good time! But we're talking about protecting Tig here! Not to mention keeping the ATF off of our backs!" Clay exclaimed. "So what are you going to do, find some scumbag dealer and kill him? There is no way that this can be pulled off successfully." Sam imputed. She felt Juice's eyes on her as she spoke and she had to force herself not to look at him. "What about we just off a couple of Nords and drop the bodies on Lodi. That sends a message to Darby and we stall the forensic team until we can get in there and get those bodies." Tig suggested. Sam gave him a look. "I'm sure Hale is going to be posted at the warehouse the whole time." Sam said in an obvious tone. "Then it looks like you're going to have to distract him anyway that you can." Clay said to her. Sam gave him a glare. "What if I can do this without any blood being spilled?" Jax stated interrupting the little showdown between Clay and Sam. They all gave him a look. "OK listen for a second. All you need for a murder is bodies and a crime scene." Jax started. "I'm not following you Jackie Boy." Chibs stated confused and Sam nodded her head in agreement. "Skeeter always has unclaimed bodies right. And he has a huge gambling debt I can make it worth his while. And no one is good at creating crime scenes then Sam here." Jax said as placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We don't need to cause another shit storm that is just going to back fire on us." Jax explained. Sam watched the look that crossed Clay's face. She knew that Jax was starting to question Clay's decisions and she knew when Clay figured it out. "I think its worth a try. If not Tiggy here can kill all the Nords that he wants to." Sam said looking at Tig with a light smile. Clay sighed in defeat. "Alright we'll do this your way VP but don't let me regret this." Clay warned as he banged the gavel to signal that the meeting was over. Sam stood up and walked out of the room. "Sam you're coming with us." Jax shouted out to Sam to get her attention. She looked over and seen Jax standing there with Chibs, Half Sack and Juice. When her gaze landed on Juice she caught him looking at her and she had to fight herself to look away from him. "Where we going?" she asked Jax who had the whole plan. "We're going to pay a visit to your old boss Skeeter." Jax informed her with a smile. She groaned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Sam stood in the doorway as Juice opened the doors. She looked around as memories started flooding back of her working here. "You actually cremate bodies here?" Half Sack asked. Sam sighed in annoyance and pushed past them walking into the building. "Hey Skeet, how have you been?" Sam asked walking into the room. Skeeter looked up from what he was doing to face her. "Hey Sam! Long time no see! What can I do for you guys?" he asked noticing that she wasn't by herself. "We need a favor Skeeter." Jax told him as Juice closed the doors behind them. Sam leaned against the work bench and looked around. "I'm sorry guys but now isn't really a good time." he told them. "I got dead bodies crawling up my ass and no decent help since Sam left a while ago." Skeeter told Jax. Juice leaned against the work bench beside Sam and leaned toward her. "You actually use to work here?" he asked sounding slightly amused. She looked his way with a smirk. "Oh yea. I was the best." she said to him in a light tone. He smiled back at her. "That's fucking awesome." he complimented. She felt her face heat up slightly at his compliment. "Don't worry man we're not here to make a deposit." Jax assured him. Skeeter gave him a funny look. "We actually want to take a couple of bodies off your hands." Sam said to him taking the money off of Jax and held it out to Skeeter. "I know that you like the ponies, and this will definitely come in handy." Sam said trying to sound convincing. Skeeter gave her a look. "Not anymore. I stopped gambling. Been sober so to speak for 3 months now." he told her excitedly. She looked at him shocked and gave him a look of approval. "Wow really? That's actually really good congrats man." she said awkwardly to him giving him a hug. "But there is something that you can do for me Jax. You know Emily Duncan? If you can hook me up with her you have a deal." Sam pulled back and walked away from Skeet as Jax gave him a surprised look. "You wanna hook up with a croweater I can make it happen." Jax told him in amusement. "I have one that I haven't touched yet and another white guy that I just buried." Skeeter said to them. "So wait we have to dig him up too?" They all turned to see Kip standing there looking confused. "Who said anything about 'we'?" Jax asked in an obvious tone. Sam laughed as she walked outside to check her phone. Juice followed her out. "Hey." he said coming to stand beside her. She looked up from her phone to look at him. She was grateful for the sunglasses she was wearing so he wouldn't see that she was checking him out. "Hey yourself." she commented back with a smile. "I uh-I was wondering if you were free sometime soon, maybe we could grab a couple sandwiches at the diner sometime." Juice said nervously asking her out. Sam gave him a small smile as she took her sunglasses off. She was about to reject him when Jax walked over to them interrupting them. "Hey Sam do you think you can hang out here with the prospect and make sure that no one bothers him." Jax asked her coming to stand between the two. Sam straightened up and avoided Juice's gaze. "Yea sure cause I want to spend my time off in a cemetery watching the prospect dig up a body." she said sarcastically giving him a look. Jax smirked at her. "I knew you wouldn't mind." Jax said giving her a kiss on the cheek as he pulled a reluctant Juice back toward their bikes. Sam took a deep breath and sighed as she watched the boys ride away. This was going to be a long boring day.

Sam was sitting at the gave where Half Sack was digging and she had her feet dangling over the edge as she ate her pizza and watched him. "You're almost done dude. There's some pizza and a drink here waiting for you." she reminded him. She watched as Half Sack opened the coffin. "Great not only does he smell but he's a fat bastard too!" he shouted out to Sam who let out a squeal when Jax came up behind her and started to tickle her. Juice heard her squeal and felt a wave of lust hit him. He quickly looked toward the coffin so he didn't embarrass himself. Jax held out a hand for her to grab so she could stand up. She punched him in the shoulder for scaring her. "That's for scaring me asshole." She growled at him playfully. Jax smiled and pushed her away from him. Juice slid down into the hole with Half Sack. "Whose your friend?" he asked teasingly. "Guys how are we gonna get him out of here?" Half Sack asked them as he looked up at them. "We're gonna need a really big tow truck." Chibs shouted out.

Sam rode in the car with Jax and Chibs. She sat in the middle as Jax drove. Sam had to keep her hand over her mouth from the smell of the dead body in the car. Sam looked around back as two cars came speeding past them cutting Jax off in the process. "Son of a bitch!" Jax shouted out as they got ran off the road. "Hey! He just made me spill my beer!" Chibs shouted out from beside Sam. Sam shook her head and started laughing. "I really missed riding in a car with you guys!" she laughed at them.

Once they got back on the road Sam noticed a cop car heading their way. "Shit 5-0 alert." Sam stated as she sat up straighter in the seat. She turned and looked to see the cop quickly turn around and turn on his lights. "Damn it! If they run these plates they're gonna search this car top to bottom and find these dead bodies Jax!" Sam exclaimed loudly as he pulled over. Sam quickly fixed her hair and pulled her shirt down further to show more of her breasts. She looked over to Chibs who held his gun. "Put the gun away Chibs I'll handle this." she told him as the cop walked to the window. She put a fake smile on her face that got any guy to fall for it. "Hi officer did we-" she got cut off as Juice rammed the other car into the cop's cruiser. She got out beside Jax to reach into the cruiser to take the cruiser cam as Chibs grabbed the keys while Jax sliced the tires. They hopped back into Darby's SUV and spun around to get Juice and Half Sack. Sam jumped into the back and picked the back hatch open. "Come on boys run!" she shouted at them to jump in the back. Juice jumped in and landing right on top of Sam pushing her down onto the body. She looked up at him in shock as she suddenly felt his body on top of hers. Juice looked at her as he leaned down slightly. Sam jumped out of her haze when she heard Chibs shout as Half Sack jumped in behind Juice. Juice quickly moved off of Sam and she wanted his body back on hers. She glanced at the others hoping that they didn't notice their little moment. She cleared her throat and hopped back in the front seat to sit between Jax and Chibs as they continued the drive.

Once they got to the spot where they were going to stage the crime scene, Sam rushed out of the car to get fresh air. Jax made his way over to her. "You alright darling?" he asked her looking concerned. She quickly nodded in response. "Yea the smell really got to me." she explained to him. "I know what you mean. I'm sending Juice back for the other car why don't we get started on this crime scene." Jax suggested as they opened the back and started to pull the bodies out. "What's going on with you and Juice anyway?" Jax asked as they laid the bodies down. "Nothing is going on. Why would it? I'm leaving in a few days. Nothing can happen." she told him as she moved to the other side to get in the car. "Alright darling come back nicely." Jax instructed as she drove the car slowly back over top of the dead man's face. "That's beautiful work lassie." Chibs complimented. She laughed and watched as they all picked up the body to put in the front seat. She heard a honk and moved around them to see Juice pull up behind them. She quickly walked around to the back seat to grab the blood. "Now remember guys this has to look real. Spread it around to make it look believable." Sam instructed as she poured the blood over the man's face. She moved back to lean against the hood of the car beside Juice. She stared laughing once the boys opened fire and started to shoot at the car to make it look like a shootout. Sam quickly rushed over to plant the gun on the other dead body and rushed back to jump in the back seat beside Juice.

They were driving back when they were getting ready to pass a gas station. "Holy shit that's the douche bag that cut us off!" Jax angrily shouted as he pulled into the parking lot. Sam sighed in annoyance. "Can we not do this tonight please. I really don't feel like beating anybody's ass tonight." she whined as he got out of the car. "Sam's right brother its been a very long night." Chibs stated to Jax. "Come on guys this won't take long." Jax stated as the three of them walked into the store. Sam stood by the door as Chibs stood in front of the register. Sam heard Jax slam the man down onto the ground and she watched the owner as he ran over to investigate. Chibs snuck behind and stole the tape. Sam looked back to Jax as he strutted back over toward them. "Let's get outta here guys." he said to them. "Try coming at me now asshole!" the guy that Jax just beat up shouted as he pulled the gun on them. He let out a shot and Sam didn't have time to react as she was pushed down behind the counter. She heard struggling as she tried to peek out to see what was going on. She looked up to see that it was Juice who had grabbed her. She looked and watched as the owner stuck an ax in the guy's head making him fall down dead beside where Sam and Juice sat. They quickly stood up and Juice kept his arm around her waist for comfort. "You Ok Jax?" Chibs asked as he kept a hold of another costumer who was in the store. "Holy fucking shit!" Sam whispered out with surprised eyes at the dead man. This was definitely not the night she had planned for herself.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of her phone going off repeatedly. She looked at it to see missed calls from Gemma and a couple texts from Juice asking if she made it home ok. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies at how thoughtful and sweet Juice was. She threw her phone down in annoyance when she remembered that she wasn't staying and that it was best not to get involved. She heard a knock on her motel door and quickly rushed to answer it. She looked in the peep hole and smiled when she seen that it was Gemma. She quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Well its about time you answered the door. I've been calling you for the past half hour. You have to get dressed, I have a whole bunch of shopping to do and you and I have a dinner to cook." Gemma pushed past her as Sam muttered a 'come on in' under her breath. Gemma looked around and frowned at the state of the room. "Oh doll, you know you don't have to stay here. You can stay in the club's house that they use for coming visitors. It needs touched up but I don't see why you can't stay in the house while you're here." Gemma gave a disapproving voice as she continued to look around. Sam sighed and grabbed some clothes to change into. "I'm not staying that long to move into the house. And I know its not the club's house its my dad's. You don't have to lie to me." Sam shouted from the bathroom. "Just think it over that's all I'm asking." Gemma told her as Sam finally came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. "That didn't take long." Gemma rudely stated making Sam roll her eyes at the woman. "I don't need piles of make up to get me through the day. Just my normal light amount that takes 5 minutes to put on." Sam commented back as she grabbed her bag and pushed Gemma out the door to head to the grocery store.

They ended up getting two buggies full of food. They stood in the checkout line when Sam seen Donna, Opie's wife put some food back out of her bag. "Hey I'll be right back." she told Gemma as she walked off to pay for the rest of Donna's groceries. She followed her out to her truck. "Hey Donna." Sam said to her and Donna turned to look at her. She held out the rest of the groceries. "Sam? Opie mentioned that you were back." Donna said to her shortly. Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I'm only here for a few days. I came down to be with Jax while Abel was born. How have you been?" Sam sort of bended the truth. "We're going to get by. You can tell Gemma that we don't need the club's charity now that Opie is out." Donna stated coldly as she looked over Sam's shoulder. Sam turned around confused to see Gemma standing behind her with their groceries. "Gemma isn't the bad guy Donna. She's just trying to look out for her family as same as me." Sam tried to keep the piece. "I married Opie. I didn't marry the club or all of its bullshit." Donna spit out as Gemma walked over to them. "You love the man you learn to love the club. That's how its always been darling. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you married him." Gemma told her getting defensive. Sam stepped forward. "Look we're having a dinner tonight. Why don't you guys come over and eat. It would really be good to see you and the kids again." Sam suggested with a hopeful tone. Donna looked at her in thought before she shook her head. "I can't I'm sorry Sam it was really nice to see you." Donna excused herself and got into her truck. Sam watched as she pulled out and drove away. "And that's another reason why I won't be an old lady. I wouldn't want to end up in her situation. I would go crazy." Sam stated as they got the groceries to the car. Gemma gave her a look. "I think you'll end up giving in one day. Besides I still have hope for you and Jax." Sam rolled her eyes at Gemma. "OK whatever you say." Sam said so she didn't have to argue with her.

Sam walked out of the clubhouse and saw David standing in the parking lot talking to Jax and Clay. She winced when she noticed that he looked pissed. She quickly made her way over to him as he was heading back to his jeep. "I heard what happened. I really am sorry." she told him in all sincerity as he turned around to face her. "You and I both know that Clay had something to do with that! And we both know that they got those dead bodies out of the warehouse too!" he hissed out. She leaned against the jeep and shrugged her shoulders. "I know nothing about that. I know that you really wanted to be chief and I'm sorry that you're not." she reached over and grabbed his hand. "But everything works out for a reason Davy you just have to have faith." She gave his hand a small squeeze and smiled up at him. Juice looked out and seen them standing there talking. He became jealous again that Sam would talk to the man that is trying to bring them in instead of him.

Sam stood in the kitchen as she talked with Luann about her porn studio. Sam smiled as Luann just continued on. Gemma walked over to them and passed Sam her joint. She took it and took a big hit, letting the smoke fill her lungs. She instantly relaxed and enjoyed herself. She left happy and at home, something that she hadn't felt in years. She carried food out to the table and sat down across from Juice. They made eye contact and he smiled his goofy smile at her. She blushed and smiled back at him. A croweater got her attention and pulled her into conversation. She laughed and joined in on the conversation floating around her. She finally felt at home again. She snuck a peek at Juice and that feeling stirred in her again. She quickly stood up catching everyone's attention. "So I think I'm gonna hang around here for a little while longer." she said and the boys starting cheering as they raised their bottles. Sam laughed and sat back down. Juice leaned forward catching her attention. "I'm glad you've decided to stay for a while." he told her with a smile. She smiled back at him and got pulled back into conversation. She felt at home once more.


	3. Fun Town

Sam opened her door when she heard a knock. She was currently getting ready to meet the boys over at Fun Town. Her heart fluttered when she seen Juice standing outside her motel room with his signature goofy smile on his face. "Hey Sam." he said casually but hesitant at the same time. "Hey Juice what's up?" she asked as she held the door open further so he could walk in. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Fun Town." he said as he looked at her nervously. She gave him a small smile. "I am going. I'm suppose to meet everyone over there later." she informed him. "I mean go with me." he finished. She looked up at him with wide eyes. She knew that he wanted to talk to her but she didn't figure that he would flat out ask her to go to Fun Town. He noticed her hesitant expression and quickly spoke again. "If you would rather go as friends that would work to. I just figured you wouldn't want to walk in alone." he explained lamely. She giggled at him getting all nervous. "OK. We can go as friends. I would really like that. Just let me finish getting ready and we can go." she said as she turned to walk into the bathroom. She didn't miss the triumph smile on his face and she shook her head and smiled to herself. Luckily the closet was right in the bathroom as she planned to wear a different outfit.

Once they arrived Juice instantly pulled her toward the games. "Wanna play against me?" he asked as they stopped at the water gun game. "You're so on!" she exclaimed excitedly as Juice handed over the money for them to play. She picked up the water gun as he did the same beside her. "You're going down Ortiz!" Sam threatened as she playfully glared at him. He gave her his goofy smile as the green light turned on signaling them to go. Sam aimed the gun and pulled the trigger as water shot out of the gun. She was too focused on her bucket to see that Juice was winning. The dinger went off to declare Juice the winner. Sam looked at him with fake anger as he smiled down at her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as his smile was effective. "The carney made his way over to them with a bored expression. "What prize do you want you can pick any size stuffed animal." he said breaking their staring. Juice had noticed that Sam had her eye on a big stuffed wolf. It was absolutely beautiful and he thought he could possibly win her over if he got her the wolf. "I'll take the wolf." he told the carney as he glanced at Sam to see a small smile on her face. Once the carney handed the wolf to Juice, he turned and smiled at Sam. "How badly do you want this wolf?" he asked her teasingly. She eyed him suspiciously. "Why what do you want for it?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "How about dinner tomorrow night?" he asked her confidently. She looked at him with a thoughtful expression. She let out a breath of air and grabbed the wolf from him lightly. "Tomorrow at 7." she said simply with a small smile.

They walked around some more until Sam seen a picture booth. "You wanna?" she asked pointing to the booth. He shrugged his shoulders and led her to the booth. They slipped inside and Juice put in the tickets. They got ready and the first picture was just a normal one with the both of them smiling. The second picture was funny faces where Sam stuck her tongue out and Juice scrunched up his nose. The third picture Sam did a cute lip pucker face and Juice did a sexy smolder face. The last picture Sam smiled so big that her whole face lit up. Juice snuck a glance at her and didn't notice that the picture took. They exited the booth and Juice reached for the pictures first. He looked and seen the last one. He panicked and ripped it off and stuffed it in his pocket quickly. She gave him a funny confused face. "Why did you take that one?" she asked him as he handed her the others. "I just really wanted to keep one." he told her lamely. She looked like she didn't quite believe him but let it go. She heard noises behind her and turned to see Clay and Gemma heading toward them with Jax and Tig right behind them. "Well, well, well guess who decided to show up?" Jax teased as they stopped in front of the pair. "Hey guys enjoying yourselves are you?" Sam asked teasingly right back. Jax gave her a knowing smile. "By the looks of things you've been enjoying yourself as well." Gemma imputed noticing how Sam blushed at the comment. Elliott Oswald and his walked their way and Clay stuck out his hand. "Elliot how are you doing?" he asked shaking his hand in a friendly manner. "Hey Clay we're all doing good how about you guys?" Elliot asked being friendly. "Sam its good to see you back in town. Its been a while." Karen said as they shared a friendly hug. "Yea I'm in town for a little while. Its good to see you guys too." Sam said. "Mom I want to go on the tilt a whirl again." Tristan complained. "Sweetie not right now." Karen whispered to her. Jax took out a ticket and handed it to her. "Here you go darling." he said as he gave it to her. "Oh thanks but that's not really necessary." Karen started. Jax brushed her off. "That's no problem really. They kicked me off cause I was screaming too loudly." Jax teased. Sam saw the look that Tristan had on her face and shook her head. She remembered being 13 and thinking that bikers were the shit. Jax nudged Sam and Juice for them to follow him. "Come on let's go this way." he directed. They started to walk away from Clay and Gemma. "So what were you guys doing in the photo booth?" Tig asked eyeing them both. "None of your damn business Tiggy." Sam smart mouthed jokingly. She squealed when Tig turned to put her in a headlock. "I don't care how old you are now. I can still kick your ass." he teased. Juice and Jax chuckled behind them as they watched the scene. "God damn it Tig! Let go before you mess up my hair!" Sam complained as she pushed against him. He finally let her go with a little shove. "That will teach you next time won't it?" he asked sarcastically as she stuck her tongue out at him. Bobby walked their way shaking his head. "Is Tig messing with you again Sammy?" Bobby asked laughing. They all laughed and they waked past a couple men that Sam didn't recognize. "Is that a couple of Darby's guys?" Sam asked noticing that the boys were checking them out as well. "I have no idea. I don't recognize them." Jax said. They walked to where the clown was sitting. "Oh look at that! Big bad bikers!" the clown taunted making Jax take the bait. He paid the lady and threw the first ball. He missed and the clown laughed. "What's wrong? The biker can't get the ball in the hole? I bet that's what your biker slut thinks too!" the clown said pointing to Sam. The boys started shouted at the clown and ran forward. "Hey!" Sam shouted angrily taking offense to the insult. Juice became furious what the clown insinuated and dunked the clown shoving him in the water along with Jax. "Come on guys! I didn't mean it!" the clown tried to explain. Sam crossed her arms angrily watching as the boys were defending her honor. Juice's phone rang and he moved aside so he could answer it. He hung up and looked at everyone who was walking away from the clown. "Hey guys we gotta go. The Irish are coming." Juice informed them. Jax turned to Sam and held out his arms. "We'll catch you later." he told her as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. "I'll see you guys later." she told them as she watched them walk off. Juice turned around and ran back toward her. "I'll call you later." he whispered as he kissed her cheek softly. He ran off to find Clay with a big goofy smile on his face.

Sam walked around until she seen Gemma coming out of the photo booth. Sam walked over to her with a confused look. "We're you in there by yourself?" she asked her curiously. Gemma gave her a wicked grin. "I had some extra quarters available." she told her as they walked around the fair together. "I'm surprised that you didn't go with the boys to meet with the Irish." Gemma commented giving her a look. Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Clay said that he didn't need me for this. Plus they didn't want me near them. I'm not back for good so Clay is keeping me out of club business as much as possible." Sam informed Gemma. Gemma nodded in understanding. She observed the big stuffed wolf in her arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Who won you the animal? Could it have been possibly been a certain Puerto Rican that has had his eyes on you for days?" Gemma asked wanting to know details. Sam blushed as she nodded her head. "He asked me out. We're having dinner tomorrow night." Sam informed Gemma as they stood in line for cotton candy. Gemma gave her a knowing smirk. "I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys. Plus you don't plan on sticking around too long." Gemma said to her as she gave her a disapproving look. "I know and I don't plan on it. I don't even know why I said yes. He just asked and instead of saying no like I was going to I just said yes." she rushed out not fully understanding her own reasoning. Gemma gave her a smile. "Maybe deep down inside you know that you like him and want to spend time with him. He's a good guy. He's sweet and he doesn't go on dates much." Gemma stared her down with a protective look. "Just don't break his heart. He's not like the others he's more sensitive." Gemma explained. Sam listened to her as everything sunk in. Did she really want to get involved with a son?

Sam wondered around alone. She bought a drink and started walking around. She heard a noise coming from the woods. She quickly walked toward the noise knowing that Karen and Elliot were looking for their daughter Tristan. When she heard the noise she expected that Tristan wandered off and got lost. What she found made her freeze in shock. She found Tristian in a bloody crumpled mess crying laying dirty on the ground. Sam instantly got down beside her but came closer to her slowly. "Tristian honey, Its Sam do you remember me?" she asked speaking slowly as she looked Tristan over. Tristan looked up at her with a broken hollow gaze. "Shit." she whispered to herself and grabbed her phone. She dialed Elliot immediately. Sam took off her jacket and wrapped it around Tristian so she had some cover when Elliot and a couple of deputies made their way through the woods over to where they were.

The next day Sam stormed through the clubhouse looking for Clay. She seen Elliot in the office talking to Clay and Jax and she knew that Elliot was coming to them to look for the man who raped his daughter. She paced back and forth in the clubhouse as she waited for the boys to be done with church. She looked up when the doors opened and they walked out. Sam instantly stormed over to Clay. "I know that Elliot came to you to find his daughter's attacker and I want in." she stated straight to the point. Jax stayed behind to see what Clay was going to say. He crossed his arms and gave her a look. "I thought you didn't want involved with club shit anymore." he threw in her face. She sighed. "I don't but this is town shit and I'm the one that found her. I think I have a right to help find her." she defended and insisted. Clay looked at her in amusement then he smiled. "All you had to do was ask princess." Clay teased causing her to roll her eyes at the nick name. "Gemma is heading over to the hospital why don't you tag along with her and see what you can find out." he instructed to her. Juice ran into the room and they all turned. "We got company." he said showing the video of Hale and a couple of deputies walking across the parking lot.

Sam stood in the clubhouse as she watched Hale talk to Clay and Jax about taking statements about their whereabouts. She was going to go out there and talk to Hale when Juice stepped in her path blocking her way. "Hey." he said giving her a big smile. She smiled back at him, she cursed him in her head for his smile being so infectious. "Hey yourself. Are we still on for tonight?" she asked him giving him her full attention. "Yea definitely!" he spoke out quickly. She giggled and he realized that he wanted to always make her giggle like that. "Umm what are you doing now? Do you want to go grab some lunch?" he asked her with a hopeful tone. She glanced out the door and caught David's eye as he walked back to his jeep. She turned her eyes back to Juice. "I can't. I'm on my way to the hospital to talk to Tara, but I'm excited for tonight." she kissed him on the cheek and brushed past him toward her car.

Sam walked through the hospital hall and spotted Wendy's room. She glanced in as she walked past to her signing some papers with a couple of people in suits watching her. She smirked and turned the corner and bumped into Tara. "Whoa hey! Just the doctor I was looking for!" Sam exclaimed with a cheerful smile. She seen the look on Tara's face and her smile vanished. "What's wrong T?" she asked her once best friend. Tara shook her head. "Its nothing to worry about. Are you here about Abel?" Tara asked changing the subject. Sam caught on but went with it. "No actually I'm here to talk to Tristian. I was the one that found her and I wanted to make sure that she was Ok." she informed to Tara. Tara nodded as she glanced to see Hale walking toward them. Sam turned when to face David when he stopped beside them. "What are you doing here Sam?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. "I'm just checking on Tristian. I wanted to see how she was doing." Sam said giving David a look. "This is now police business. I don't want Samcro involved in any of this." David said forcefully to Sam. Sam stared him down. "I'm not with Samcro I'm here all on my own. You could never stop me doing this before and you sure as hell can't stop me from doing things now." she exclaimed to him before turning back to Tara. "I'll catch up with you later T." Sam stated before she turned to walk down the hall. David followed after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. He pulled her back so she was flush against his chest. "I remember having to handcuff you to get you to listen." he whispered huskily in her ear. She let out a shaky breath and looked up at him. He looked back at her and sighed. "You win but we do this together." he said firmly as he let go of her arm. She moved away from him quickly. "I also remember kicking your ass when you handcuffed me to things." she glared at him. He smiled down at her. "If you call fucking til we passed out kicking my ass then yea you did." he whispered again before he brushed past her. She closed her eyes to get herself to calm down. Even though it didn't work out between her and David she could never deny that they were good together in bed. She blew out a breath dramatically as she followed him down the hall. He sure knew how to push her buttons.

Sam stood beside Hale as he asked Elliot and Karen questions. "I went for ice cream thinking I could be back before the ride ended. But when I got back she was gone." Elliot explained. "Any small detail can help with this." Sam insisted calmly. Karen shook her head. "If we know any more we would tell you." Karen said giving Sam a glare before she walked back into the room with Tristian. Sam looked into the room and sighed. "I know that this is hard on you guys. I can't possibly imagine what you're going through. But I can tell you that we're doing everything that we can to find the attacker." Sam gave Elliot a look that said Samcro was on it. He nodded in understanding. "This is a small town and for something like this to happen suddenly is suspicious. I will find him Elliot you have my word." Hale promised. Sam laid a comforting hand on Elliot's arm and nodded. He turned and walked back into the room. "You got any ideas Sam?" David asked her. She turned to face him. "I have a theory. You said this was a small town right? Well everyone knows everyone. There are a group of outsiders here. I'm thinking we start with the carneys at Fun Town." she stated to him. He nodded in agreement. "I think you're onto something. Let's go." he turned and they walked out of the hospital together.

Jax and Chibs pulled up beside Half Sack as they watched Sam and Hale talk to the carneys. "How did you guys know where I was?" he asked them curiously. "Sam texted me and said that her and Hale were working together. She's keeping us informed." Jax said to Half Sack as they watched Hale get into his jeep. They watched as Sam made her way over to them after Hale left the grounds. "Hey boys!" she smirked as the came to stand in front of them. "Gemma called and said that she wanted me to meet her at the hospital. So I'm off Hale duty for a while." she informed them. Jax and Chibs nodded in understanding. She glanced at Half Sack and smirked. "Nice scooter." Sam teased as she laughed. Half Sack groaned. "Can't one of you guys loan me your bike?" he asked desperately. "Not unless he grows a set of tits." Jax stated. "Big tits, huge tits." Chibs exaggerated. Sam gave him a look. "And I'm out. See you guys later." she waved as she took off to her car.

Sam walked down the hallway of the hospital. She instantly spotted Gemma talking to Tara and she made her way over to them. "Hey how is Abel doing?" she asked Tara breaking up whatever they were talking about. "He's doing better. I'll keep you updated once I know more." Tara told her shortly not taking her eyes off Gemma. Sam looked between the two women and sighed. "Did I miss something?" she asked rhetorically. Tara scoffed and faced Sam. "Did you have anything to do with Wendy overdosing in the hospital?" Tara asked her angrily. Sam kept a straight face and leaned closer to Tara. "If I did she wouldn't be alive right now I promise you that." Sam stated in a low dangerous tone. Gemma gave her a look of approval and amusement. Tara scoffed and walked away from them. Sam snickered as she looked up. She instantly spotted Darby walking off the elevator. "Oh shit there's Darby." Sam whispered to Gemma as they watched him. Sam pulled out her cell phone and called the first person that came to mind.

Juice was finishing explaining what all he found on Darby's guys to Clay and Tig when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and seen that it was Sam. "Hey Sam I can't really talk right now." he started as Clay and Tig looked up him. "You guys still looking for Darby?" she asked him through the phone. "Where?" he asked her quickly. "He's here at St. Thomas he's in the south wing. I'll try to stall him just get here." she said before she hung up the phone. Juice turned back to Clay and Tig. "Uh that was Sam, Darby is at St. Thomas." he informed Clay. "I want you to load up all the that we have." Clay ordered Juice who nodded. Tig pulled out a baggie of white pills and pushed them into Juice's hands. "Put those away for me." he said as he turned to follow Clay. "What are they?" Juice asked looking at them. "Vitamins!" he shouted back as he got on his bike. Juice shrugged and took a pill and put one in his mouth.

Sam sat outside on the bench as she waited for Darby to come out. She looked up when he walked past her. "How's it going Ernie?" she asked catching his attention. He turned and smirked when he seen her. He walked over slowly toward her. "Long time no see darling. How's the princess of biker's doing?" he asked throwing her question back at her. "I can't complain at the moment. What brings you here?" she asked to get friendly conversation. "4 packs a day finally caught up to mom. She has stage 4 lung cancer." he told her. "I'm sorry to hear that." she said sounding not real sorry. He looked at her and leaned forward. "You look real good Sam. I seen you yesterday running around the carnival with the Puerto Rican. You look like he's been giving you some special attention." he gave her a nasty smirk. She narrowed her eyes in disgust. "What are you jealous?" she asked knowing that Darby as always wanted in her panties. She looked when she seen the tattoo of the Nazi symbol on his chest. She gave him a pointed look. "I see you got some new ink in Chino." she stated. "You like?" he asked her with a flirty smirk. She smirked back and leaned forward. "Not even a little bit." she hissed out. She heard the roar of bikes pull up and she stood up. "It was nice catching up with you Darby. Hope we don't do this again." she stated as she walked away back to her car. She passed by Clay and he stopped her. "Meet us at the club house." he commanded and she nodded.

She pulled up to the clubhouse and seen the boys rushing out with a big duffel bag. "Clay threw her a black zip up hoodie. "You still good with a gun?" he asked her with a smirk. She smirked back and changed her shoes before she got on the back of Tig's bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he sped off. They pulled off on the side of the road and met with Jax and Chibs. Sam got off the bike and checked her gun to make sure that it was loaded. She stuck it in the back of her pants as she followed the boys down the hill to a house that had a big fenced in dog house. "It looks like a full house." Sam observed as they looked around. Sam noticed that there was a bunch of cars parked. "Alright Sam keep a look out. If any men try to run shoot them." Clay commanded and she watched as the boys took out the men standing watch and messing with the dogs. She sat and waited as the boys finally busted in the house. They came back up about 10 minutes later laughing and singing cumbayhah. She gave them funny looks as they stopped in front of her full of smiles. "I take it that it didn't go as planned?" she asked as they walked up the hill. "We had a misunderstanding darling. But they didn't do it." Jax stated as they walked back up the bikes. Sam turned to face Jax. "Gemma texted and asked if I would meet her back at the hospital. Do you mind giving me a ride?" she asked him. "Sure darling anything that you need." he assured her handing her his spare helmet. She slid in behind him and he sped off down the road.

Sam walked through the hallway looking for Gemma. She found her reading to Abel in the nursery. Jax came to stand beside her with a smile as he watched his mother. She came out when she seen them. "Did you guys find what you were hunting for?" Gemma asked Jax. He shook his head. "We hit a dead end." he said with a dead tone. Oswald walked over to them. "Did you guys find the guy yet?" he asked them. Sam shook her head. "One of us needs to talk to her to see what she knows." Jax told him. Oswald shook his head. "She has been through too much already." he objected. Sam sighed and pushed past him and walked down the hall toward Tristan's room. She took a deep breath and slowly walked inside. She seen Tristian sitting there on her phone. "Hey sweetie. Do you remember me? I'm the one who found you in the woods. How are you feeling?" she asked softly sitting down on the bed beside her. "I'm not suppose to be talking to anyone about this." Tristian said in a small voice. "Its OK Tristian I already know." Sam assured her. Tristian looked at her with wide eyes. "You do?" she asked her hesitantly. Sam squeezed her hand lightly for comfort. "I do. I want you to know that you have nothing to be ashamed about. I only want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me who did it." Sam said to Tristian. The little girl finally broke down in tears as she pushed her way into Sam's arms.

Sam closed the door lightly behind her as she went to look for Jax. She found him sitting in the nursery talking to Gemma. "I got some news for you." she said as she walked into the room. Jax and Gemma jumped up to face her. "I just talked to Tristian. She remembers everything. It was the carney at Fun Town dressed as the clown." she informed Jax. Jax cursed under his breath. "Does Hale know?" he asked her. She nodded an answer. "Yea he does. There was no way I could stop him from knowing." she shrugged her shoulders. "OK Sam good job. Stall Hale so he doesn't follow me." Sam nodded as she followed Jax out of the room. Gemma watched them leave. Sam came to a stop behind Jax and looked around him to see who he was staring at. She looked and seen Hale talking to Elliot and Karen. Jax walked down the steps as Hale came toward them. Sam blocked Hale's way instantly. She pushed her hand against his chest to stop him. "Let him go David. You and I both know that guy is going to get what's coming to him." Sam stated softly. David looked down at her with a small glare. "I don't care about that Sam. Your friends can't take the law into their own hands like this. I will be there to stop them." Hale promised as he walked around her to go in the direction that Jax went.

Sam went back to her motel room to get changed and dressed for her date with Juice. She didn't hear from him all afternoon and he wasn't with his brothers when they went to find Darby's man. She quickly showed and put on one of the only decent dresses she owned. She looked in the mirror after she was done and took a deep breath. She felt excited about this. She grabbed her bag and keys and left the room to head to the restaurant where she was suppose to meet Juice. Once she got there she noticed that his bike wasn't there yet. She stood outside and waited for him.

Almost an hour went by and she just about gave up. "Sam?" she turned around quickly to see David walking toward her still dressed in his deputy uniform. Sam gave him a small smile. "Didn't we just see each other a couple of hours ago?" she teased trying to cover up her disappointment. "What are you doing here? Were you suppose to be on a date?" he asked her looking her up and down subtly. Sam sighed before she put on a fake smile. "No I always dress up nice and stand outside restaurants looking like a complete loser." she joked. Hale saw right through her act and stepped forward. "Any guy would be lucky to go on a date with you. Who was it?" he asked her trying to cover his jealousy. She gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry about it David. I'm sure you don't want to hear about anything that the girl who broke your heart has to say." she said to him quickly. "I still care Sam. You may think that I don't and that I've moved on but I haven't." he stepped forward to stand closer to her. "I believe in second chances and somehow you're back here. I don't want to question it too much. You were my first love and probably will be my last." he whispered to her softly. She took an intake of breath at his confession. "It was Juice." she confessed softly to him. "I was suppose to be here tonight with Juice." she looked up at him. "He's an idiot and not all there in the head. You can do a lot better than that Mo hawked moron." David moved around her to leave but he stopped and turned back to face her. "Have breakfast with me tomorrow." he stated to her. She was about to reject his offer but found herself nodding instead. "I'll see you at the diner in the morning at 8." he kissed her forehead softly before he turned and walked down the street out of sight. Sam sighed as she pulled her phone out to call Juice. His phone instantly went to voicemail. "I don't know why you're not here, but I waited for you for over an hour. Maybe this was a sign that we aren't suppose to be anything more than friends. I think that is best. Take care of yourself Juice, goodbye." she hung up the phone and wiped the tear that escaped from her eye. She scoffed at her crybaby behavior and stomped off to her car.

The next morning she stood outside the diner as she watched David walk toward her. She smiled up at him through her sunglasses as he stopped in front of her. "Hey sorry I'm late. I had to handle something." he told her as he held the door open for her. He didn't tell her that he woke up Juice laying on the ground by the post office and that his buddies more than likely dumped him there. He knew that Juice had probably been there all night and that was probably why he stood Sam up. But he wasn't about to tell her that. He had a second chance with the girl that he was in love with and he didn't plan on letting anything ruining that.


	4. Patch Over

Sam walked into the police station. She was going to surprise David with lunch. She walked back toward his office. She stopped when she heard him talking to someone. She listened as he spoke with someone. She heard him talking about Samcro to some federal agent. She stepped back to leave when she bumped into a plant knocking it down with a loud bang. She sighed in defeat when David's door opened and he stood there looking at her. "Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked her cautiously as he didn't expect to see her here while he was talking to the ATF agent. "I thought I would surprise you for lunch. I brought your favorite from Dee Dee's." she told him quickly. The agent stepped out and stuck out his hand. "Hi I'm ATF agent Josh Kohn." he introduced himself. Sam snuck Hale a look before she gave him her hand to shake. "Hi I'm Sam. Wow ATF? In this little ol town?" Sam tried to play off her ignorance hoping that David wouldn't blow her cover. Hale gave her a confused look but didn't say anything about it. "Uh yea, I'm actually here on a case and the deputy chief has offered to help as best as he can. You have yourself a good man here Sam." Kohn smiled as he patted David on the back and walked back into the office to give them privacy. Sam scoffed and pulled Hale away from the door so they could speak in private. "Why the hell do you have an ATF agent in your office?" Sam asked him angrily. Hale glared down at her. "I don't have to tell you anything Sam. If you're still involved with Samcro I suggest you cut your ties now. That's my last warning to you." She glared up at him before he turned to walk away. She scoffed as she stormed out of the police station pulling out her phone to call Jax.

Sam stormed into the clubhouse just as the boys were walking out of church. Juice glanced at her and started to walk toward her but stopped when Jax stopped in front of her. "Bobby and I are heading up to Nevada to see Jury, try to convince him to help so we can store our guns. Do you want to ride up with me? I know he would love to see you." Jax asked her smiling softly. She smiled happily. "Hell yeah I wanna go! I haven't seen Jury in years! Let me go change and I'll meet you out here in 10." He nodded in agreement as she rushed back toward the dorms where she kept some of her stuff. She went in Jax's room and went toward the boxes that held some of her riding clothes. She grabbed a new pair of boots and a vest. She stood up and jumped in surprise when she seen Juice standing there watching her. "You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing?" she asked as he walked closer toward her. "I wanted to apologize for not showing up the other night. I was stupid and took some pills that I didn't know what they would do." he explained briefly. "I want to know if we could try that again." Juice looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She sighed in defeat and walked over to him. "Its not you Juice really. But I don't date sons. You're a great guy but I think its best if we just stay friends." She told him knowing that if she let herself she could really like him. She moved to walk around him when he reached out to grab her hand. She stopped when she felt the sparks shoot up her arm. She looked up at him and seen that he was looking back down at her. She started to get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. She felt him pull her closer and before she knew what was happening his lips were placed onto hers. She felt his hands slide around her waist as she slid hers around his shoulders. He pushed her against the wall lightly as he slid his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as his hand ventured down and grabbed her butt squeezing her lightly. "Sam! We gotta go!" Sam pushed Juice away from her to catch her breath as she heard Jax shout from down the hall. "I need to go." she whispered to Juice slightly who tightened his grip on her waist. "I want to see you again." he told her huskily. She shook her head. "We shouldn't-" he cut her off. "Tell me that you didn't feel anything just now and I'll leave you alone." he whispered huskily in her ear not letting her go. "Sam! What are you doing? We have to go!" Jax shouted closer to his room. Sam looked up at Juice and sighed. "I really have to go this time." she pushed him away and walked out the door to run into Jax who was standing there impatiently. "What the hell took you so long?" he asked as they walked down the hall. "Do you know how long it takes to look this perfect?" she asked rhetorically. He smirked and shook his head. "That I do darling." They walked over to where Bobby was waiting for them. Jax handed Sam his extra helmet as she slid her riding glasses on her face. A horn beeped and Sam and Jax looked over to see Tara pulling up. "I'll be right back." Jax said to Bobby. "I'll go ahead you two just find me." Bobby said to them before he drove off. Sam walked over to where Tara was talking to Jax. "Hey T what's going on?" she asked as she pulled her into a one armed hug. "I just brought the cutlass in for a tune up. I was hoping to get a ride home, but I hear that you guys are heading to Nevada for a couple days." Tara said to her. Sam gave her a sad smile. "Yea but when I get back we should grab some lunch to catch up." Tara shook her head. "I would like that." Sam turned when she heard another car pull up behind them. Gemma rolled down the window as she eyes Tara suspiciously. "What's going on?" she asked the small group. "Tara brought the cutlass in for a tune up. Sam and I are heading to go see Uncle Jury." Jax informed his mother. Gemma looked between Jax and Sam. "Alone? Does Clay know?" she asked as Sam smiled down at her. "Relax Gem Bobby is going with us and I'm the back up. We'll be fine." Sam assured Gemma who looked unconvinced. Jax said goodbye to Gemma and Tara and walked back over to his bike as Sam put the helmet on and climbed on behind Jax. She made sure that her gun was secured and wrapped her arms tightly around Jax as he sped off.

Sam felt the wind in her hair as Jax drove to catch up with Bobby. They finally rode up beside him and they traveled down the interstate. Once they hit the Nevada state line they spotted Mayans heading their way. "We got trouble!" Jax shouted to Sam and Bobby. Sam let go of Jax with one arm and grabbed her gun. "How do you wanna handle this?" she shouted to him. "2 on 3!" Jax shouted to Bobby and Sam heard. Jax hit the breaks as the Mayans sped ahead of them. Bobby and Sam started to shoot at them. Sam watched as they sped off back down the road. Sam sighed as she put her gun back in its place. "I forgot how much fun it was to ride bitch with you Teller." Sam teased as Jax sent her a smirk. Bobby looked at them and shook his head. "You two are too much." he told them. Sam and Jax high fived to get on Bobby's nerves. "Let's stop at the next gas station. We gotta call Clay!" Bobby said to them and they took off down the road.

Once they reached the gas station they pulled over. "I need the pre paid." Jax said to Sam. Sam reached in her vest pocket and pulled out her spare phone. She handed it to Jax and he called Clay. "Mayans spotted us." Jax said to Clay. She toned him out as she checked her regular phone and seen that she had a text from Tara." _ **I need to talk to you about what happened in Chicago. You're the only one that I can trust. I don't want Jax to know yet. Call me when you get back.** _Sam sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. "You talking patch over? I don't know Clay. The tribe may have started out outlaw but they're all bookkeepers and bouncers now." Sam went to stand beside Jax with a confused face. She never imagined that Clay would want to patch The Devil's Tribe over. She grew up with most of them and they're not outlaws at all. Jax hung up the phone and sighed when Sam stood there waiting for him to explain the call. "Did I just hear you say patch over? Clay wants to patch them over?" Sam asked her mind racing with the turn of events. Jax shook his head. "I have a feeling that this was Clay's plan from the beginning, send us up to sweet talk them." Jax scoffed and shook his head. Sam crossed her arms and shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense though. Why would Clay want to patch over the Tribe?" Jax sighed and looked at his best friend. "You've been gone too long Sam. Things aren't how they use to be." Jax whispered to her as they waited for Bobby to get back.

Once Bobby came back they walked back to the bikes. Sam raised her eyes in amusement as they seen some guy sitting on Jax's Dyna who was trying to have his girl take a picture. Sam slid in right next to the blonde girl trying to take the picture. "Here let me." Sam snatched the phone out of the woman's hand. She looked nervous as she looked at them. "I'm so sorry. I told him not to sit on your bike." she said to Jax nervously. "That's quite alright. I see you're a guy that gets your way." Jax said with his arms crossed. "Did you do that to her lip too?" Jax asked pointing to the woman's lip. The man smirked. "Bitch has a mouth on her ya know." Sam rolled her eyes and glared. "Oh yea I know all about. You see this chick beside. She has a mouth on her like nobody's business." Jax joked as he winked in Sam's direction. Sam sighed and took the picture of the man. "Wow that's super nice." Sam faked enthusiasm as she showed him the picture. "That's a real nice before pic don't you think?" she asked Jax and Bobby showing the picture. "What-" Before the man could finish Jax grabbed his helmet and bashed the guy's face in with it. "Holy shit!" the woman whispered with wide eyes. "Don't ever sit on another man's bike asshole." Jax spit at him. The guy looked up at his girl when he seen that she was close to laughing. "You shut your mouth you fucking bitch!" Sam stepped forward and kicked the guy in the face. "Show some respect you fucking dick." She kicked him in the stomach as Bobby and Jax got on their bikes. The woman walked over to Jax. "I'm Suzy." she introduced herself with a smile. Sam rolled her eyes when Jax gave the girl a smile. "Where you heading darling?" he asked her. "No where special." she told him. "Oh for the love of god." Sam whispered under her breath and walked over to Bobby. "Looks like I'm riding with you old man. Jax is picking up strays again." she said as she slid behind Bobby. She wrapped her arms lightly around Bobby as they followed Jax out of the parking lot and headed for the Devil's Tribe Clubhouse.

Once Bobby parked the bike Sam hopped off and stretched her legs. She rolled her eyes when Jax helped Suzy off the bike. "Don't ask any questions. I'll let them know that you're with me." She heard Jax say to Suzy before he pulled her into a kiss. Sam rolled her eyes and turned her back to them. Bobby smirked and gave her an amused look as Jax walked beside them looking all cocky. "You know you are the James T Kirk of the MC world brother." Bobby stated. Sam gave a noise of disgust. Jax wrapped his arm around Sam's neck. "Oh come on darling. You know you'll always be my number 1 girl." Jax teased as he kissed her cheek. The clubhouse door opened and Jury walked out and smiled big. "Jackson Teller! Samantha Janowitz!" he opened his arms big as they rushed over to give him hugs. "Uncle Jury! Its so good to see you!" Sam said as she gave him a big head. "I'm sure you remember Bobby Elvis." Jax introduced as Sam stepped aside. "Of course. Come on in guys!" Jury wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder as he led the way inside. Once they walked inside Jury let go of Sam and led them to the bar. "Alright everybody we got some MC royalty in the house! We got Jax Teller, Sam Janowitz and Bobby Elvis from the sons!" Jury shouted and all the men came over to welcome them. Sam recognized a bunch of the men that she use to ride with when she was younger. A flash of blonde hair caught her eye and she looked to see her old crush Jesse. Jesse smiled big and engulfed her in a hug. "Wow Sam look at you. You finally grew into those pretty green eyes." Jesse flirted. Sam punched his shoulder playfully. "Cut it out. You know you love my eyes." she flirted back. "Jesse man its good to see you." Jax cut in stepping between them to give Jesse a hug. Jax and Jesse had a falling out when he caught Sam crying when Jesse refused to acknowledge her after she told him that she liked him. "Its good to see you too Jax. Its been a long time." Jesse said back forcefully. Jax smirked knowingly before he grabbed Sam's arm. "Come on, let's go talk with Jury." Jax pulled her away toward where Jury was sitting at the bar with 3 beers waiting for them. Suzy followed behind awkwardly. "Is she your old lady?" Jury asked Jax. Jax shook his head. "Nah I just picked her up at the border." Jury laughed and shook his head. Sam stood in between Jax and Jury with her back to the bar as she picked up her glass of beer. "Cherry!" Jury shouted as a small woman who seemed like she fit in walked over to them. She gave Sam a small nod as she looked at Jury. "Show Suzy here the ropes won't you darling." Cherry nodded. "Yea come on I'll show you around." Suzy looked toward Sam. "Well what about you aren't you coming?" Sam scoffed and shook her head. "No I don't think so." Cherry grabbed her arm. "She's royalty. She's not like us." Cherry stated as she pulled Suzy away from them. Sam shook her head and looked to Jax. "You're lucky you're cute." she threatened jokingly. He smirked as they raised their glasses and clanked them together.

Sam was leaning against Jax as they talked with Jury and drank their beer. "We started the sport books with the escorts and strip clubs. It was our first stop over the border." Jury informed them. Sam nodded her head. "You must be bringing in some heavy cash with the Mayans circling around you wanting a cut of the profits." Sam said to get their opening to talk about the patch over. "They're jamming me up really bad you guys. If I don't pay them they turn my business inside out, but if I do then it's a disrespect toward you guys." Jury stated. Sam sighed and nodded. "I hear you guys attract a good membership." Jax stated as he snuck a glance at Jesse who was sitting on the other side of the bar watching Sam. "We got good boys here Jax alright with the law. We're good with Douglas County Sheriffs. They really like our girls." Jax and Jury shared a knowing chuckle. Sam shook her head. "The shit I put up with for you guys." she joked. She turned her head when Suzy laid a hand of Jax's shoulder. He turned and gave her a small smile. "How you doing sweetheart?" he asked. He couldn't be mad at her because she didn't know the rules around here. Jury gave him a knowing look. "Hey girls our beers are getting cold." he said looking to Cherry. "Coming right up." Cherry said as they stood up. "We just pulled those." Suzy responded. Sam laughed lightly as Cherry leaned forward to grab the beers. "Its alright we'll get you new ones." Cherry grabbed the three glasses. Jax nudged Sam in the side. "Why don't you go with the girls and show them how its done?" Jax asked teasingly. Sam gave him an unamused look. "Go fuck yourself Jackson." Jax smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I won't need to tonight." He jumped back when Sam elbowed him in the side. "What are we going to do about the Mayan's?" Jury asked as he watched the two of them playfully banter back and forth. Sam and Jax straightened up when they seen the stern look on their uncle's face. "That's where you could help us. We have a truck load of Aks that we need to stash and hide until we find a buyer." Jax informed him. Jury nodded. "I have a strip club that's back away from the highway. It has a pretty big basement you guys can stash them there." Sam smiled in appreciation. "Thank you Jury. The club really appreciates it." Sam told him with a small smile. "Can you guys talk to Clay and see what we can do about the Mayan problem?" Jury asked them. "You can ask him yourself cause he's coming up here." Sam informed him. Jury gave her a surprised look. "Why is Clay coming up here?" he asked. "Its about the future of the tribe." Jax finally said. Jury sighed. "A patch over? Really Jax. I don't know." Jury trailed off. Jax leaned forward. "Its time Jury. If we don't patch you up the Mayans are just going to run right through you." Jax stated. "Jesus Jax. A lot of my guys aren't cut out to be Samcro." Sam snuck a glance at Jesse who was sitting on one of the couches in the corner with a sweetbutt on his lap giving him a show. She squished the feeling in her gut when she spotted him still watching her as she turned back to the conversation. "You'll get your foot in the door with your business Jury." Sam assured him. She leaned up away from Jax and stood up. "I think I need something stronger than beer." She said to the boys as she patted Jury's shoulder and looked to where Cherry and Suzy were sitting.

Sam stopped at the table. "Hey ladies what's going on?" she asked as she snapped her fingers for a stool to be brought to her. Suzy looked at her confused. "So why do you get to be treated special and I have to get beers?" Suzy asked causing Sam to look at her with a raised brow. Suzy caught her look and changed her question. "I don't mean it to sound rude I'm just curious." Suzy stumbled out. "You someone's old lady?" Cherry asked not knowing who Sam really was. Sam chuckled and shook her head. "Hell no I'm not anyone's old lady. I'm the daughter of Lenny Janowitz. I'm the Princess of Samcro if you want to get technical." Sam said with a shrug. Cherry nodded in realization. "OK I know who you are now. Jesse use to talk about you all the time. He always said that you were the one that he realized too late that he wanted." Cherry informed Sam. Sam glanced up and seen that Jesse and that sweetbutt was gone. Sam shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. I don't go for sons anyways." Sam played it off but her mind went to Juice. She knew that she couldn't develop feelings for him. She promised herself a long time ago that she was never going to become an old lady. Sam looked up when Clay and the boys walked through. She stood up and glanced down at the girls. "They look like they could use some beers don't you?" Sam asked giving Cherry a knowing look. "Of course they look real thirsty." Cherry stood up and looked down at Suzy. "Come on I could use some help." Suzy stood up when Sam nodded down at her. She followed Cherry over to the bar and Sam walked over to Clay. "Did you guys run into any problems?" Sam asked as she pulled Clay into a hug. "No it was uneventful." Clay stated as she turned to Happy and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you guys were able to make it up." she smiled at them as she grabbed a beer bottle from the bar and walked outside to sit down.

An hour later the doors opened and Jax came out and sat down beside her. The rest of the club came outside to give the Tribe privacy to vote on being patched over. "How many of those have you had?" Jax asked as he noticed the growing pile of bottles beside her. She gave him a look. "I'll clean them up when I'm done don't worry." she sassed as she chugged her beer. "I'll just get your BFF Cherry to clean them up for you." he said with a teasing smirk. She glared at him but she broke it with a smile. She nudged him with her elbow. "Shut up Jax." He smiled and looked down at her. "Is this about Jesse? You better not still be hung up on him. That man is bad news." she turned to look at him. "You act like I can't take care of myself." she told him. "Physically you can but not mentally. That man is known for breaking down strong women and using them until he's done with them. I seen him looking at you. You're not a little girl anymore Sam he's bad news so stay away from him." Jax told her. She scoffed and glanced at him. "Is that an order VP?" she asked angrily. "Take it however you want. But I better not catch you around him or heads will roll." Jax warned before he stood up to walk over to Clay. Sam sighed and threw the empty beer bottle down in the growing pile.

Sam looked up when the doors opened and men came out throwing their denim cuts on the ground and stormed off. Sam followed the boys back into the clubhouse to see the remaining men standing waiting. Sam grabbed another beer and moved to stand beside Happy. She handed him the bottle as she watched Jury say that they were in to be patched over. Sam clapped her hands with a big smile as she pulled Jury into a big hug. The men around them hooped and hollered and all exchanged hugs. Sam felt arms circle around her waist and she turned to face Jesse standing behind her. She moved out of his arms and looked to make sure that Jax didn't see anything. "You're finally going to wear a reaper. You must be happy." she said to him. "Yea I am. Do you wanna go somewhere quiet and talk?" he asked her loudly over the excitement of the party going on. She nodded. "Yea sure." she let him lead her toward the back to where the rooms were. She followed him into the back room and she got a feeling in her stomach. She pulled her hand out of his and stayed by the door. "You know what I could use another drink. Why don't I go get us something stronger than beer." she excused as she turned to leave. A hand slammed past her to close the door. "I think you should stay Sam. We should really catch up." she heard Jesse whisper in her ear from behind her.

Sam slowly turned around to face Jesse. She looked up at him with a straight face. " I said that I need a drink. You're going to let go of the door and let me go out there to get a drink." she told him firmly. He smirked down at her and stepped closer to her. "You know I don't remember you being so demanding. I remember you being shy and having the biggest crush on me." He looked her up and down and sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not like that anymore?" he asked her pressing himself against her. She pushed him back with her hand. "I suggest you take a step back. You're right I'm not that girl anymore. And I'm guessing that you like that in a woman. A defenseless woman that you can control and beat." His smirk on his confirmed her suspicion. "That is very true. I prefer them already weak." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But sometimes you just gotta break that one strong bitch." Sam pushed him back again aggressively. "I suggest you stop right now before I kick your ass back to the hell that you came from." she threatened him. He let out a laugh as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. "Bring it baby." he lunged at her. She punched him right in his throat making him drop the knife and grab at his throat. She kicked him down and put her booted foot over his face. "Nice try baby. But if I ever hear about you treating another woman like this again I will not hesitate to show that knife right up your ass." she threatened before she turned and walked out of the room.

Sam slid onto the stool and she signaled down the sweetbutt what was working behind the bar. "I'll take a jack and coke." she told the bartender who nodded and got her the drink. She looked up and seen Jax walking her way with Suzy behind him. She scoffed and shook her head. She held out her arm to block his path. "You don't have to worry about Jesse anymore. I took care of him." she told him shortly. He gave her a confused look. "We'll talk about this later sweetheart." he whispered before he kissed her head and walked past her to head toward the back. She looked up just in time to see Clay walk up to where Half Sack was dancing with Cherry and cut in. She narrowed her eyes when she seen him pull Cherry away and down the hall. She scoffed as she finished her drink. She ordered another one and her phone buzzed in her pants startling her. She looked at the caller ID and a smile made its way onto her lips. "What are you doing calling me on the road? You should be focusing on driving." she said into the phone teasingly. "Tig fell asleep on me and I got bored. I wanted to hear your voice." Juice admitted to her. She grabbed her drink and walked outside away from the party. "How far out are you?" she asked him as she sat down on Jax's bike. "We're a few hours out. We had a bit of a set back with Tig but everything is good now." he said to her. "What happened?" she asked a bit concerned. "Do you know what happens when you give a dog crank?" he asked her quickly. She laughed slightly. "Yea it becomes rabid. Don't tell me Tig got bit." she laughed into the phone. "Yea right on the ass." he laughed with her. "Well when you get here maybe I'll have a couple drinks waiting on you guys." she said softly. "I would really like to see you. I haven't been able to get that kiss out of my head." he admitted to her softly. She let out a sharp intake of breath. "Yea I know me neither." she admitted back to him. "I don't know how much longer I can stay away from you." She sighed when she heard him tell her that. "But you should. You shouldn't want to get involved with me." she told him truthfully. She listened as silence followed her last words. "But I do." she heard him tell her. She heard footsteps coming toward her and she noticed that it was Jury. "I gotta go Juice I'll see you in a few hours." she hung up the phone and turned to face Jury.

He stopped in front of her and handed her a beer. "What are you doing clear out here kiddo? You should be inside partying." he said to her as he took a seat beside her. "I was just on the phone. I couldn't hear over the loud music." she told him lamely. He gave her a knowing look. "There's only one reason a girl like you smiles like that. Who is he?" he asked her knowingly. She gave him a funny look trying to play it off but she failed at it. "What? No its not like that. I was just talking to one of the boys. Tig will be up here in a few hours with the shipment of guns." she told him. "Its ok for you to be happy Sam. I know with this life it's a lot harder than most. But Jax will understand." Jury tried to assure her. Sam stood up suddenly and faced Jury. "No he won't Uncle Jury. I made a promise a long time ago that I wasn't going to end up like my mom. I refuse to become someone's old lady. I'm better than that Jury. I grew up with these guys. I know how they operate. And just because I have feelings for one of them doesn't mean that I'm going to be treated like that." Sam exclaimed to him. "And Jax, he won't understand at all. I'm not a part of this club to be an old lady. I'm the mother fucking princess and I kick ass for the club. I'm not meant to be someone's old lady who sits around and waits for their man to come home." She sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Jury I'm just drunk and ranting. Go back to your party you're a son now." He smiled and stood up and pulled her into his arms for a fatherly hug. "You're doing good kiddo." he whispered to her before he left her to sit out in the parking lot by herself.

Sam stayed awake and started to clean up she got a text to say that Juice and Tig were about 10 minutes away. She quickly put together a special breakfast sandwich for Juice and a bottle of whiskey for Tig. She made her way out to the front of the bar to greet the boys as they came through the front door. Tig looked around at the aftermath of the patch over party. Sam held out the bottle to him and he took it and chugged half the bottle. "Its OK Tiggy there will be others." she tried to assure him. Tig looked around. "Look at this place. I bet the party was rocking big time. A bunch of tight pussy just flying around." Tig pouted and Sam tried to hide her smile. She grabbed the sandwich and slid it over to Juice. "I made it special for you." He smiled and grabbed the plate as he grazed her fingers with his. "Thanks." he winked as he took the plate. She smiled back at him as Jax came out from the back room. "Where you going?" she asked him. "Heading out to the spot where my dad use to visit. You wanna come?" he asked her. She was the only one that Jax ever let all the way in about his dad. "Nah I'm gonna stay here. and help clean up." Sam said trying not to look at Juice. Jax gave her a funny look. "Since when do you help clean up after a party?" Jax asked not believing her. Sam looked at him with a blank look and rolled her eyes. "Fine you caught me. I just wanna hang around so I can make out with Juice." Sam said causing Juice to spit out his food all over the bar. Jax looked at her with a narrowed look until he started to burst out laughing. "That's a good one Sam. But you and I both know your little rule. But thanks you just made my day." Jax laughed out as he turned to walk out the clubhouse doors. Juice turned to face her with a wide eyed expression. "What rule is he talking about?" he asked forgetting that Tig was still standing there. Tig looked over at them with a pout face. "Sam made a promise to herself that she would never date a club member and become an old lady." Tig filled in to Juice. Juice snuck a glance at Sam with a surprised look. She looked away from him and watched as Clay strutted in to the bar with Cherry trailing behind him. "Oh man what a night." Clay bragged. "I hate you." Tig pouted at him. Sam smirked at him as she laid her head on his arm. Happy walked in with a blonde on his arm. He smiled real big and looked to Tig. "What's up killa?" Happy asked laughing at him. "I hate all of you." Sam laughed causing Tig to look down at her. "Even you Princess." he tickled her and she jumped up away from him. She looked at Half Sack and seen the look on his face when Cherry walked in with Clay. She rolled her eyes and forgot about it. It wasn't her problem to deal with. She went behind the bar and grabbed two shot glasses. She grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and slid into the seat beside Juice. She smiled at him as he returned it. She slid the glass over to him. "Peace offering." she said as she poured jack into the glass. "I'll accept." Juice joked as they clanked their glasses together before shooting back the shot. Sam shivered as the shot slid down her throat. She made a blah face as she poured another shot. She caught the look Juice gave her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Its been a while since I've drank Jack straight." she explained as the shot back another shot. She felt Juice place his hand on her leg. She smiled and decided that she liked the feeling of his hand there.

Sam was leaning against Juice as Bobby was telling them a story when Clay walked over to them and looked at Juice. "Was there any problems getting here?" he asked him. Sam moved away from Juice's grasp slowly so Clay didn't notice. "No everything is fine the truck is out back." Juice told Clay. Clay smirked when he caught Tig sitting in the corner with the bottle that Sam gave him pouting. "Is he still over there pouting." Clay asked laughing. "Oh yea Tiggy has been pouting all morning. Even after I gave him his own bottle of Jack." Sam said as they looked over at Tig. "Why don't you give him that sweetbutt that you had last night." Bobby said drunkenly as he grabbed the shot glasses and put them up to his eyes. Sam laughed at Bobby's behavior. "Men are gross." Sam mumbled as she took another shot. "Nah I'm done with the thing with Half Sack that score is settled." Clay stated before his phone rang. "God Damn it! Mayans!" Clay shouted. "Where?!" Tig jumped out excitedly. "They're on their way! Jax is bringing them! Juice I want you to get rid of the truck." Juice jumped up. "On it!" He jumped up and squeezed Sam's hand before he ran off to move the truck. Sam got behind the bar and loaded her gun. "You guys should step back." she heard Half Sack say to Cherry and Suzy. Cherry grabbed Suzy's hand and led her out the back. Sam started to load the other guns. "Sam open up the garage door. Jax is gonna need a quick entry." Jury shouted to Sam. She nodded and ran over to the door. She opened it and in flew Jax on his bike. She threw his gun toward him and he caught it. The Mayans started shooting at the clubhouse. Sam ducked down behind Jax and waited for Clay's signal to move. They finally started firing back and Sam walked out shooting her gun at the Mayans. She kneeled down behind a car when a Mayan started to fire in her direction. She looked over and spotted Jax. "Cover me!" she shouted to him. He nodded and she leaped up onto the back of the car and started firing her gun. She shot the Mayan in the chest making him fall off his bike. She heard a shout and looked down to see Jury laying on the ground as he was shot in the shoulder. "Shit Jury!" Jax exclaimed as he and Sam both pulled him back to safety behind the car. They watched as the Mayans took off leaving their dead behind. Sam stood up and watched as everyone around them was cheering.

Sam stood beside Juice as the police finished questioning the men. She nodded her head toward the door and he followed behind her. She leaned against the wall and waited for him to join her. "Listen I just want to say about what Tig said-" Juice cut her off with a kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. He pulled back a minute later out of breath. "I know what Tig said, but if you really meant it you wouldn't be here right now with me." Juice whispered softly to her. Sam cleared her throat and fixed her shirt. "I refuse to be an old lady. If you want casual with no strings than I can do that." she whispered to him before she leaned in and gave him another small kiss on the lips. She jumped when she heard the door open. "Sam!" she heard Jax holler for her. "Think about it juicy and let me know what you want." she whispered to him as she grazed her hand over his hardening dick. He moaned and jumped slightly in shock. She giggled as she moved out of his grasp and strutted over to where Jax was standing looking for her. "What's up?" she asked coming to stand beside him in the light. He gave her a funny look. "Your lip stick is all smeared." he observed as he narrowed her eyes. Sam rolled her eyes at him. "What a girl can't get into a gun fight and still have perfect lips?" she asked before she brushed past him. He turned and followed her inside before he could spot Juice coming out with lip stick imprints on his lips.

Sam walked over to Jury with a sad face. "I'm sorry that I have to leave." she told him as he pulled her into a hug. "I am going to miss you kiddo. You really have grown up into a beautiful woman." Jury smiled down at her. "I'm sorry about all of this mess. You know how Jax gets when he's antsy." Sam sniffled as she tried to hold in her tears. Jury laughed. "Its alright I think that we can handle one night of excitement." Jury brushed off as Jax made his way over to them. "I'm leaving with Happy are you coming with me?" he asked her. She nodded toward him. "Yea I'm coming." she waved bye to the boys and followed Jax out of the clubhouse. Happy gave her a small kiss on the cheek when she sat down on Jax's bike behind him. "I thought that bitch was with you." Happy asked as he nodded toward Suzy who was getting on the back of her dude's bike. "Nah man not at all." Jax said as his voice got drowned out by the sound of bikes.

Sam unlocked the door and threw herself down on the bed. She groaned when her phone dinged alerting her of a text message. She grabbed her phone out of her bag as she sat up to take her boots off. She unlocked her phone and seen that she had a message from Juice. _ **"I'm all in baby. I want you. (;."**_ She giggled as she typed back a response. _ **I think you're drunk right now. Go see a sweetbutt. (;**_ She plugged her phone in and stripped out of her riding clothes and slid into a tank top and a new pair of underwear. Her phone dinged again when she crawled into bed. She looked at her phone and her heart started fluttering with butterflies. _ **I don't even want a sweetbutt. I want the real thing. When I said that I'm in I meant that I wanted you and only you. The reason I'm rock hard right now is bc of you.**_ She gasped when a picture downloaded and it was a picture of him holding his dick in his hand. She bit her lip and took a deep breath to calm down. She felt a heat start to pool in her stomach. There has only been one other man to make her feel that way. She decided not to text him back because he was getting too personal with her. She only said that she wanted no strings because he scared her. She knew that she was starting to like him. But if she knew that he had feelings for her it would ruin her whole plan of not becoming an old lady. She was royally fucked.


	5. Giving Back

Sam stood beside Donna as she watched Opie and Jax dig through Opie's shed. She laid her arm over Donna's shoulder as they both watched in amusement as they struggled to get the crib out. "How the hell did you get this thing in here?" Opie asked as he finally pulled it out. Donna shared a look with Sam in amusement before she answered her husband. "By myself actually." she told him as Sam snickered causing Opie to give her a slight glare. Sam looked at Jax when he yanked on the frame of a pack and play and pulled a bunch of stuff out with it. Sam started to laugh at him as he joined in the laughter. "You moron you're not suppose to take out the whole shed!" Sam laughed out in amusement. Jax looked up at her. "You're more then welcome to get your ass over here and help me since you wanna laugh at me." Sam rolled her eyes. "I would but I wouldn't want to make the prince look bad by doing a better job." Jax flipped her off as he placed the pack and play back on the ground. Jax turned to Donna as Opie picked it up and headed to Sam's truck. "How much?" Jax asked pulling out his wallet. "Nothing it's a gift." Opie told him. Sam rolled her eyes and as Jax handed Donna a few hundred bills. "No I can't-" she started but Sam cut her off. "Take it Donna. You need it more than this shit head does." she joked as Jax handed the money to Donna. "She's right I'm the one getting the deal anyway." He told Donna before he turned and grabbed Sam to put her in a head lock. She squealed and tried to pull out of it. "Let go of me Teller before I really beat your ass!" she threatened. Jax let her go as he made his way back to where Opie was standing. "So we'll see you guys later at the fundraiser?" Sam asked Donna as they made their way over to Sam's truck to meet up with the boys. "That Taste of Charming thing?" Donna asked. Opie looked up at her nervously. "Yea I'm doing the fireworks." he informed her. She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh really?" she asked sarcastically. Sam looked away feeling awkward that Opie didn't tell his wife. "Its not a club thing Donna." he tried to assure her. Jax looked up at her. "My mom started it years ago to help raise money for the school district." Jax said before he climbed into the passenger seat of Sam's truck. Sam gave Donna a small smile. "Yea there's going to be great food, plenty of games for kids to play and live entertainment. You should come and bring the kids they would really enjoy it." she tried to persuade as she pulled Donna into a hug. "And the best part of all no biker drama." she whispered to her oldest friend before she pulled away and headed towards her truck. She leaned up and gave Opie a kiss on the cheek on the way over. "Call me and we can meet up over there, it'll be fun." she smiled as she slid her glasses over her eyes as she hopped into the truck. She looked over at the time and sighed. "Oh shit! I have to go help your mom set up!" Jax looked over at her and laughed. "You're going to be in so much shit when she sees you." he laughed as she flipped him off again. "Keep it up Teller and your ass can walk back to the clubhouse." she teased as he gave her a look. She ignored him and turned on the radio.

After Sam dropped Jax off she headed toward center town to meet up with Gemma. She pulled into a parking spot just as her phone dinged. She looked to see who it was from and she smiled when she read that Juice set her a message. **_'So bored right now. Wish I could see you today.'_** She smiled as she responded back with her own message. She put her phone back in her back pocket and looked up to see Gemma giving her a funny look. "Who the hell do you keep talking to that makes you smile like that?" she asked her curiously as Sam avoided her gaze. "Nobody, just someone back from LA that I work with." Sam lied to her. Gemma continued to stare at her before she handed her a box. "We need some more cups. There's some in the back." Gemma snipped at her. Sam rolled her eyes but knew that Gemma was not really mad at her. She headed toward the back of the building where all the supplies were set up. She grabbed a bunch of cups and threw them in the box. She sighed as she walked back over to the Sam Crow stand. She noticed that Gemma had something on her mind. "What's up?" Sam asked once they finished setting up. Gemma sighed before she turned toward Sam to answer her. "April stopped by the tent and asked if I would talk to Clay about Kyle being here." Gemma finally told her. Sam's eye brows shot up in surprise before she started to frown. "Clay is never going to go for it. Even if he did there is no way in hell that Jax and Opie are going to allow him to stay. I can guarantee that right now." Sam said angrily as they walked back to the cars. Gemma sighed in annoyance. "I know that Sam but I promised I would say something to Clay. There isn't anything that we can do about it." Gemma told her as she got in her car. Sam sighed and opened the truck door angrily as she slid in the driver's seat. She pulled out her phone as it dinged in her pocket. She looked at the message and seen that it was from David. ** _'I haven't heard from you in a while. I figured I'd shoot you a text and see if you wanted to grab dinner tonight._** She read the message over before she sighed and threw the phone in the seat beside her in annoyance. She did not come back home to be bombarded with drama.

Sam stood in the office as Clay and Jax pulled up. Gemma asked her to fill in with the paperwork while she set up for the fundraiser. Sam agreed since she basically ran a club back in LA she could handle the paperwork for a garage. She looked up when she noticed Jax headed her way. He stopped by the door and leaned against the frame. "Hey darling are you super busy?" he asked her giving her puppy dog eyes. "That depends. What do you need?" she asked him. "I'm heading over to the hospital to see Abel I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company." he asked her. She threw the pen down on the desk and stood up. "Of course I can keep my favorite best friend company." she teased lightly. "I actually needed to head over there anyway." she told him as she grabbed her jacket. "Why do you need to go over?" he asked her curiously as they walked toward his bike. "I need to talk to Tara about something and I figured I could so that while she's at work." she told him as she grabbed the spare helmet and sat down on the bike. "What do you need to talk to Tara about?" he asked perking up after hearing his ex girlfriend's name. Sam gave him a knowing smile as she shook her head. "Its woman stuff that you don't need to know anything about." she told him knowing that would shut him up right away. She smiled to herself when he turned on his bike cutting off all conversation with her.

Once they got to the hospital she told Jax that she would head his way when she was done. She walked over to the nurse's station and asked for Tara. They told her that someone would page for her and to sit down in the waiting room. She looked up and watched as Kohn walked past her toward the nursery. Before she could think more of it Tara caught her attention. "Hey, is something wrong?" Tara asked wondering why she was paged away. Sam stood up and pulled Tara down the hall. "Nothing is wrong. I know that you wanted to talk and I haven't had the chance to talk to you so I figured since I had free time I would stop by." Sam told her as she leaned against the window looking at her friend. Tara sighed and went to stand beside Sam. "I have a restraining order on an ex boyfriend back in Chicago. He was crazy and abusive-" Tara started to get choked up. Sam looked at her with concern. "I had to get away from him. Since he works with law enforcement he never got in serious trouble." she paused to catch her breath. Sam placed a hand on her arm in comfort. "If you left Chicago to come here why are you getting so worked up about someone on the other side of the country?" Sam asked hesitantly as if already knowing the answer. Tara looked up at her with fear in her eyes. "Because he is now here and I have no idea what to do or how to handle this. Hale told me that the restraining order is still intact-" Sam cut her off. "Whoa whoa! David knows about this?" she asked curiously. Tara nodded her head. "He told me what I already knew. I just needed to get this off my chest to someone that knows me and doesn't judge or asks questions." Tara told her as she took a deep breath. Sam looked at Tara with wide eyes in surprise. She didn't know that Tara would ever confide in her with her life after Jax. She instantly felt like telling her secret. "Can I tell you something?" Sam asked looking down at the floor. Tara gave her a funny look. "Of course you can. I just told you something that I don't want Jax to know and you're his best friend." Sam let out a small laugh. "That's funny that you say that because what I have to say Jax can't know." Sam smirked as she looked up at Tara. "Do you remember that I would always say that I would never date a son and that I would never become an old lady?" Sam asked hesitantly. Tara nodded her head. "Yea I remember. Jax was always so happy about that. Why are you asking that?" Sam took a deep breath before she continued. "Well I've been sort of talking to one of Jax's brothers. And I'm almost certain that I have developed feelings for him." Sam confessed. Tara gave her a surprised look. Sam started to laugh. "You're right though, this does feel good to get off of your chest." Sam continued to laugh causing Tara to start laughing at her friend. Sam looked up and watched as Jax headed their way. Both girls stopped laughing as Jax came to stand beside them. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at them. "Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted." he teased as he started to smile. "You know this kind of reminds me of high school. The two of you would giggle and laugh until one of us boys came around." he teased as he stepped away from Sam's fist. Sam looked back at Tara. "I better go. He's been an ass like this all day long." she teased as she tried not to crack a smile but she failed. Tara let out her own small smile. "I better get back too. I have patients to check on." she excused. Sam waved as she walked away from her. Sam stopped in front of Jax who was waiting for her. "I have to talk to you about something." she told him in a serious voice.

Sam followed an angry Jax into the club house. "Jax stop! I didn't say that he is going to come. I just said that April wants Clay to bring it to the table that's all!." she stopped when he turned around quickly to face her. "I don't like it one bit. Our best friend did five years for that asshole and I'll be damned if he comes anywhere near Charming or Op and his family." Jax said to her angrily. She sighed and nodded her head. "I completely agree with you. I couldn't stand the guy before that but now just makes it worse. I spent hours on the phone with Donna while she cried her eyes out about Op being locked up. I had to send her money and watch the kids constantly. So believe me when I tell you that I don't like it anymore than you do." She turned away from him and walked over to the bar as he walked into church. She sighed and looked down at her phone to see that Juice had called her. She looked up at the sweetbutt behind the bar and motioned for her to come over. "I'll have a captain and coke." she said as she pulled up Juice's number to call him. She heard it ring until he finally answered. "Hey!" he shouted into the phone sounding like he was drinking. "Hey!" she laughed into the phone. "I seen that you called and figured I would call you back." she laughed as her drink got placed in front of her. "Yea! I was just thinking about you and I wanted to call you!" he shouted drunkenly into the phone. She felt herself smiling as Gemma walked her way noticing the smile. "You're such a goof you know that?" she laughed into the phone. Gemma made sure to stand back so Sam didn't see her and hang up the phone. "Well you should be back in a few days and we can figure out something." Sam said into the phone. Sam finally looked up when she seen the men walk out of church. "I have to go but I'll talk to you later." she hung up the phone and downed the rest of her drink before she stood up and walked over to Op and Jax. "Well what's the vote?" she asked her two best friends. Opie sighed and looked at her. "I said he should come tomorrow." Sam's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "What! Are you fucking kidding me?! You spent five years in prison because of that asshole! And you just said 'Hey why not let him come to Samcro fundraiser!" she exclaimed angrily at Opie. "I know what he did and what I had to do. But guess what Sam, he has no club, no friends and no family. It'll be good to see what he doesn't have and what I do have." Opie said to her firmly before walking away from her and Jax. Sam stood beside Jax with her arms crossed as they watched Opie walk out toward his Dyna. "I don't like this one bit Jax." she told him with a glare before she walked back over to the bar. "I'm going to need another one and this time hold the coke." she ordered as she sat back down on the bar stool.

Sam finally decided that it was time to go home. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door when she got stopped by Gemma. "Who were you talking to earlier?" she asked her suspiciously. Sam rolled her eyes at the woman who practically raised her. "I talked to a lot to people earlier." she told her stalling her answer. Gemma smirked at her knowing her very well. "On the phone while the boys were in church. You had a very interesting smile on your face. I just want to know who is making my baby girl smile like that." Sam sighed and tried to think of what she could say so she wouldn't give herself away. She finally looked at Gemma and tried to remain firm. "I'm not ready to tell anybody. I'm not even sure what I really think of the guy myself. But I promise that when I'm ready you'll be the first to know." she told her before she brushed past her and didn't question her any further.

She pulled into the motel parking lot and sighed in annoyance when she seen David's police jeep sitting there. She groaned and slowly got out of the car. She made her way slowly up the steps toward her room. She stopped when she seen David leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Can I help you with something Deputy?" she asked with a small smile. He smiled back at her. "I just haven't seen you much since you've been back in town. And I wanted to apologize how we left things the other day." she sighed and looked away from him not wanting to bring that up. "I just want you to know that I didn't call ATF, he just showed up out of nowhere. I never want to hurt you and I know that they're your family." he paused before he moved toward her slowly. "I miss you Sam. I know that we were headed toward something again before Kohn showed up." he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She froze up not knowing what to do. She watched as he slowly leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back and he tightened his grip on her waist. She felt herself being pushed up against the door and she finally came to her senses. She pulled away and pushed his back lightly. She didn't feel anything when he kissed her. She wasn't in love with him anymore. "David-" he held up his hand to stop her. He moved away from her. "I'm so sorry. You will always have a special place in my heart but-" he looked at her and she stopped when she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I know Sam." he finally said to her. "I wish things were different. I wish that I did feel something for you. You're an amazing guy and you will make a woman so happy one day, but its not me." He gave her a small sad smile before he turned and walked away from her back down the steps to his jeep. She watched with a heavy heart as he looked up at her one last time before he got in his jeep and backed out of the parking lot and drove away. She sighed as she unlocked her door and walked in the room. She checked her phone and glared when she didn't have any messages. She really wanted to hear from Juice right now.

The next day she pulled into the parking lot of the fundraiser. She glared as she spotted Kyle getting out of his truck with a tiny blonde. She scoffed as she walked past him and walked over to Jax who was getting off his bike along with Bobby dressed as Elvis and Tig. She stood beside Tig and crossed her arms as she glared at Kyle reuniting with his family. She felt Tig wrap his arm around her shoulders. "I don't like this boys, not one bit." Sam glared. They all nodded in agreement. "Go check in with Gemma." Jax said to Bobby and Tig. Sam looked over and smirked at Bobby. "Yea Elvis you're really late." she teased. She laughed as they rushed over to Gemma's tent. Sam turned to Jax and shook her head. "There better not be any drama, unless I'm involved." she murmured to him. She spotted Opie and the family and she tapped Jax on his chest to get his attention. "There he is now. Let's go say hi." she said as she walked over to them. She put a smile on her face as she came up to the kids. "Hey guys! I'm glad you could come." she said to them as she hugged Donna. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." she told Donna who nodded and walked away with the kids. Sam turned to stand between her two favorite boys were looking toward Kyle. "He looks like he's doing alright." Opie muttered to his best friends. Sam scoffed and looked up at him. "I can easily fix that in a heartbeat." she told them in a serious tone causing them to stare down at her in amusement. Jax slapped Opie on the back. "Go spend some time with your family. You have way more going for you then he ever will." Opie nodded his head and walked away in the direction his wife and kids went. Jax turned to face Sam who was still glaring at Kyle. "And you and I are going to have a few words with our unwanted guest." he said to her as he pulled her over to the side to wait for Kyle to walk towards them.

Sam followed beside Jax as Kyle headed over their way. Sam crossed her arms and glared as he told his girlfriend that he needed a minute with them knowing that he was about to get threatened. Kyle looked between Sam and Jax as they came to stand on either side of him. "Sam you look really good. Its good to see you." he tried but she just glared at him. Kyle looked nervous as he looked at Jax. "Jax you guys really don't have to say anything. I know my boundaries." Sam rolled her eyes as Jax grabbed the back on Kyle's neck. "Well guess what we're going to tell them to you anyway." Jax started. "You stay away from everyone." he told Kyle. Sam stepped closer to Kyle so she was almost in his face. "After your kid is done playing, you and your little blonde teenager better get in that fancy cage that you call a truck and never look back." Sam stated looking Kyle dead in the eye before she turned to walk away. She heard Jax speak and she turned around. "You better listen to her. If you think that we're deadly you have no idea just how deadly Sam can be when her family is threatened." Jax turned to follow behind Sam. "Hey Jax wait!" Kyle shouted out. Sam turned around to see Jax standing there waiting to see what Kyle was going to say. "I have something; something for the club." Sam scoffed and stormed back over to them. "This deal just fell right in my lap. Its easy money, I can make the club very rich!" Jax grabbed Kyle by his shirt and shoved him against the corner. "This is why you're here?! To buy the club! To come to us with one of your bullshit schemes!" Sam looked around to make sure that they weren't drawing attention. She caught Gemma's look and cursed under her breath. "Damn it Jax let's go we got busted." she said as she nodded in Gemma's direction. Jax let go of Kyle and backed away. "You're lucky this is my mom's fundraiser. Now get out of my sight." he told Kyle as he turned his back to him. Kyle went to walk around Sam but she blocked his way. "Here's one more thing." she said before she raised her arm and punched him right in the face. "That's for all the distress you put on Opie's family." she told him as she followed Jax.

Sam walked around the event stopping every once in a while to say hello to people. She really missed being back home and the people. She checked her phone and became bummed when she still didn't have any messages from Juice. She wasn't use to feeling like this. She wanted to hear from him so badly but she refused to text him self. It sounded childish but she had every right to be. She looked up and seen Kyle playing the egg toss with his daughter. She shook her head and went to move on but stopped when she seen him take his sweatshirt off and seen part of the club tattoo still on his back. "Are you fucking kidding me!" she exclaimed to herself. She watched him walk away with his oldest and watched Opie go after him. "Oh shit!" she quickly followed after him. She watched as Opie walked into the gym. She quickly stormed inside as Kyle's son walked out with his equipment. She quickly glanced at Opie who nodded at her. She turned and locked the door behind her and closed the blinds. "We have some stuff to settle." Opie said as he took off his rings and handed them to Sam. "Look man I know. I wanted to come up to Chino and explain what happened." Kyle tried to explain. Opie handed Sam his shirt and walked toward Kyle. "But you didn't." he replied back. "I know man but come family day it didn't seem right to take that time away from Donna and the kids." Opie swung his arm and knocked Kyle to the floor with his fist. Sam leaned back against the wall and watched her best friend get his pound of flesh.

After Opie and Kyle was done Sam grabbed her medical kit and grabbed Opie's hand and led him to the bathrooms to get him cleaned up. Kyle followed behind them. Sam tossed some stuff at Kyle as she started to clean up Opie's lip. They turned when the door opened and Jax walked in looking amused. "It looks like you guys have been talking." he smirked. Sam glanced his way as handed Opie his shirt to put back on. "Yea. I had to make sure they didn't get out of control." Sam commented as she leaned against the wall. "Everything seems good now, nice truck, nice piece of ass." Opie commented and Sam rolled her eyes. "I guess." Kyle said sounding not too happy. "I miss it man. When I had that kutte on everyone knew who I was. I was respected." Sam gave Jax and Opie a look. "Now I'm just like every other asshole around." Sam glared at him and crossed her arms. "I don't feel the least bit sorry for you. You were suppose to have your brother's back and you chose to run at the first sign of trouble. I don't care if they have looked past it. You won't get a single bit of sympathy from me." she turned to look at Jax and Opie. "You boys do what you have to do, but I don't want any part of it." she kissed both boys on the cheek before she turned and walked out of the gym. "I guess she still hates me." Kyle said and Opie and Jax both gave him a look. "You were saying something earlier about stolen parts." Jax started up the conversation.

Sam found herself working in the booth with Gemma. She was mad because Clay had Bobby and Tig pulled to help them get the money that Chucky had stashed. Unser made his way over to get some chili from them. "You know that fried shit will kill you." Gemma gave Unser a hard time about the fried Twinkies he walked over to them with. Sam laughed softly as she glanced at the old man. "Yea like the cancer isn't." he replied sarcastically. Sam shook her head and looked up when she got a customer. She noticed Gemma looking out at the crowd and followed her gaze to where Tara was walking. Sam knew that Gemma didn't trust Tara being back. She watched Tara and watched her as she spotted Kohn in the police booth and become panicked. Sam finally realized who the ex boyfriend was that Tara was talking about. The ATF agent that was investigating the club was the man that Tara was so afraid of. Sam noticed that Gemma had noticed it too. "Who is that over there grilling hot dogs?" Gemma asked Unser. He turned and looked to see who she was talking about. "That would be our new best friend. He's ATF looking into the boys." Unser informed them. Unser excused himself and Gemma walked away to yell at Jax. "Shit, my life just keeps getting interesting." she murmured to herself before someone else came up to the stand to get a bowl of chili.

Once it became dark Sam walked around to see if she could find Tara but it was no good. She spotted Kohn watching her from the stand. She quickly moved out of his line of sight. Now that she knew who he was she was going to keep a close eye on him. She stopped to listen to the band and she checked her phone. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance when she still didn't hear anything back from Juice. She looked over and watched as April took off running away from the festival and looked over to give Gemma a confused look. "I'll explain later. The boys took care of Kyle the way you always wanted him taken care of." she informed her. Sam took a deep breath and smiled softly. "Good."


	6. AK-51

Sam sat in the office going over all the paperwork. She sighed in frustration looking for papers. Even though Gemma did a good job about keeping up with the office sometimes she would get a little sidetracked and let it slide. She heard a commotion coming from the club house as Half Sack ran past the office. "Hey! What's going on?" she shouted as she got up from the chair to investigate. Sack came back over her way with a bunch of tools in his hand. "I have to tear the toilet apart in the clubhouse. Someone has been flushing women's underwear." he told her as he rushed back to do his job. Sam made a disgusted face and turned to go back in the office. She walked back in and Gemma was sitting in the seat picking up where Sam left off. "Hey, I was able to get a big part of the paperwork done." Sam told her as she sat down in the other chair. "Thanks Doll. I'm glad you know what you're doing. We would all be lost without you." Gemma gave her a small smile. Sam looked up when she heard a truck backing into the back parking. She stood up and moved over toward the window to get a better look. "You haven't been acting yourself for a few days. Are you doing alright?" Gemma asked taking off her glasses and looked toward Sam. She hadn't heard from Juice in a few days and she was beginning to think that he didn't want to talk to her anymore and that thought made her upset. "I've been fine Gem, I've actually been thinking about going back to LA." she told her softly. Before Gemma could respond to her Clay poked his head in the office. "Hey baby are we OK?" he asked her softly glancing briefly as Sam who was looking out the window. "Yea baby of course we are. It was- I'm sorry baby it was just a strange morning that's all." Gemma stood and walked over to give him a small kiss. "Alright. Sam when you get a chance I would like you to go over some things with me later." Clay told her. Sam turned and nodded her head. "Yea. Sure whenever you feel like it." She said before turning back toward the window. Clay walked out of the office just as Sack walked in. "Hey do you guys have the number for the septic guy? There's nothing that I can do in there." he explained. Sam made a disgusted face and pulled out the number from the contact book. "What Piney fill it up again?" Gemma asked amused. "No someone has been flushing lace underwear." Sack informed her. "I don't even know what to say to that." Gemma said at a loss of words. Sam leaned around Gemma and handed Sack the number. "You and me both. I didn't even imagine these boys getting any weirder." Sam joked smiling slightly. Sack looked up at them. "You both look very today." he told them. Sam smiled as Gemma gave him an amused look. "Why thank you Eddie." he blushed and walked away. Sam's eyes went wide as she spotted Juice get out of the truck with another woman. Gemma caught her look and followed it to see what was going on. They watched as Clay grabbed up Juice and yelled at him. Before Gemma could question her reaction she stormed out of the office. Juice watched as she stormed out of the office toward her car. He tried to get her attention but she just glared at him and got in her car. She felt like such an idiot. She was about ready to tell him that she was interested in seeing him and he comes back with another woman. And now she remembered why she never wanted to get involved in the first place.

Sam continued to drive around until she spotted a familiar car. She pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. It has been a long time since she has stepped foot in a porn studio. But she was in need of girl time and if Gemma was there then so was Luann. She pulled open the door and walked down the hall. She opened another door and she seen that they were currently filming. She spotted Gemma and Luann whispering. They spotted her and waved her over. "What are you doing here? I wondered where you ran off too." Gemma commented as Sam collapsed down in the extra chair beside Luann. "I hate men. I absolutely hate them." Sam growled out as she pulled out a joint from her pocket. "Clay had the nerve to hit that little tart from Nevada and then she had the nerve to show up here!" Gemma filled Sam in and continued her rant. Sam's eyes went huge as she coughed on the smoke filling her lungs. "Clay couldn't have known that was going to happen." Luann tried to assure Gemma as Sam passed her the joint. "The rules got broken, what happens on a run stays on a run. It does not come back to slap me in the face!" Gemma complained taking a hit of the joint. "Yea well looks like she was really busy, first Clay now Juice what a fucking slut." Sam murmured. Both Gemma and Luann glanced at her. "Why are you so pissed off at her?" Luann asked her curiously. Sam averted her gaze and tried to ignore them. "Because Juice is the guy that has been putting a smile on her face lately." Sam glanced up at Gemma with a glare. "Don't glare at me sweetie it was all over your face this morning." Gemma told her firmly. Luann looked back at Gemma. "This is no big deal honey this happens all the time it happened to me at 48." Luann informed her making Sam realize that Gemma had hit menopause. Gemma jumped up and grabbed her purse. She walked past Sam and grabbed her arm pulling her up. "You're coming with me to the pharmacy." she ordered as they walked out of the studio.

Sam kept her sunglasses on her face as she stood in line beside Gemma. "How the hell did that happen anyway the thing between you and Juice?" Gemma asked as they waited in line. "Nothing really happened between us. We almost drunkenly hooked up but Jax stopped us then we have kinda been texting back and forth and we've made out a few times that's it." Sam finally confessed to Gemma. Gemma gave her a look. "There is no way that's it. Making out and texting a couple of times does not put stars in your eyes like yours have been. You really like him don't you?" Gemma asked giving her a knowing look. Sam sighed in frustration. "It doesn't matter what I think or feel. He's a son and off limits. I'm going to be leaving as soon as Abel comes home. I can't risk a fling right now it just can't happen." Sam told her. "I'll be out by the car." she murmured before leaving her side and walking outside to the car. She let out a noise of frustration as she leaned against the car and waited. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was Juice calling her. She hit the ignore button and slid it back in her pocket. Gemma finally walked out and came to stand in front of her. "You ready?" Sam asked as she turned to get in the car. She stopped when she seen Cherry walking down the road toward them. Before she could react Gemma picked up a skateboard and cracked her in he face. Sam stood there wide eyed as Gemma threw the skateboard down and sat down on the sidewalk. Sam sighed as a crowd began to form around them checking on Cherry. "Well shit."

Sam followed behind as an officer led Gemma down the hall in cuff. She passed a window and stopped short when she seen Clay sitting in the room being contained by David. She stopped as the door came flying open and Clay yelled out to Gemma. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled. "The same thing you did! Nailed some tart from Nevada!" Gemma yelled out. "Like I don't have enough shit oozing out of my ears you have to go and do that!" Clay turned to face Sam who was standing there wide eyed. "And you why did you let her do that?!" Clay yelled at Sam. David pushed him back and gave him a warning look. "Don't yell at Sam! It's not her fault your dick went on a cheerleader hunt!" Gemma shouted across the room. Sam sighed in embarrassment. The whole station was watching them. "I didn't tell her to come here!" Clay defended himself. "But she's here!" Gemma retorted back. "It's not my fault!" Sam rolled her eyes at the argument. "And its not my pussy!" The officer dragged Gemma to the back as Sam just stood there. Since Clay was being held she figured she was probably needed back at the garage. Before she turned to leave she caught some woman staring at her as if she knew her. Sam gave her a funny before she turned to walk out the door. "Sam wait!" she turned to see Hale coming after her. "If you're heading back to Teller Morrow don't. The feds are getting ready to raid it in a half hour." he warned her. "What for?" she asked confused not knowing what was going on. "I'm pretty sure some of your boys sold guns to a small group who broke out a prisoner during transport." he informed her. Sam shook her head. "There is no way that anybody was involved with that." she denied. "It doesn't matter Sam. ATF is determined to go after Samcro one way or another." he told her. "So please do yourself a favor and stay far away." he warned her before he turned and walked back inside the police station.

Sam sat in the car as she watched the feds force the boys down on the ground in handcuffs. She got out of the car and sat on the hood and waited for them to be done. She caught Juice looking up at her from his spot on the ground. She tried so hard not to have her stomach jump in excitement, and she cursed herself when it did. She waited for over an hour until the feds finally left the lot. She walked over to the guys and Jax instantly rushed over to her. "Where the hell have you been? We've been trying to call you for the past two hours!" Jax yelled at her. She ignored and walked past him to walk into the clubhouse. She stopped when she seen the damage. Jax came to stop beside her. "Don't worry about it. We'll just get the sweetbutts and hang arounds to do it." Jax told her as he turned to look at her. "Your mom got arrested today for swinging a skateboard into Cherry's face today." Sam informed him of her news. His eyes went wide. "Holy shit! Is she OK?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "She figured out about what Clay did and well took it into her own hands." Sam told him with a shoulder shrug. He let out a breath. "You may hate me for this but I need you to go with Chibs and Juice to retrieve the guns." he told her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "No send the prospect." she objected as she tried to walk away. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Its not up for discussion Sam. I need people that I can trust to do this, and to be a good look out." he clarified. She shook her head at him but gave in. "Fine but I'm not digging them out." she stormed away down the hall toward his dorm to start cleaning it.

She almost had everything picked up when there was a knock on the door before she had a chance to answer it the door opened revealing Juice standing there. "Hi, can I come in?" he asked her nervously. She nodded her head not trusting her words. He closed the door behind him and looked at her. "I heard you had quite a day." Juice joked trying to break the tension. "Did you sleep with Cherry?" she asked him suddenly. "What?" his eyes went wide in surprise as he shook his head. "No it wasn't like that at all! She wanted a ride back to be with Sack I swear!" he told her quickly. She nodded her head believing him. He stood there watching her and she averted her gaze. "Screw this!" she looked up in shock as he stormed over to her and grabbed her head and slammed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her closer to him. He pulled away first but kept her against him. "I like you Sam, I like you a lot. All I know is that I have to keep seeing you. I haven't been able to think about any other chick but you." he confessed to her huskily. She looked into his eyes with a smile. "The feeling is completely mutual. I just don't know what to do about it." she told him. He smiled down at her with his goofy smile. "That makes two of us baby. We'll just take this thing one step at a time." She pulled away from his grasp and sighed. "There's a problem. I don't plan on staying. I like you Juice more then I should-" she paused as he tried to take a step toward her but she held her hand out to keep him away. "We shouldn't do this. This can only lead to downfall and I don't want that. I think that its best if we don't get carried away." she gave him a small smile before she moved to walk past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked up at him in confusion. He grabbed the side of her face and leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and let go of her arm leaving her standing there in confusion staring at him. He gave her his goofy smile as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You do sure love kissing me back for someone not interested." he brushed past her and out the door leaving her standing there frozen.

A few hours later she got changed into old clothes and followed Chibs out to the van where they had to go and get the guns. "I can't believe that Jax hid the guns in a septic truck." Sam commented as she drove the club van. "Sorry you had to be involved with this but Jax and Clay needed everyone else back at the cabin." Chibs explained from the passenger shook her head. "That's not a problem. Just don't expect me to be getting the guns out of there that's for sure." she said in a joking tone. She glanced in the visor mirror and caught Juice's eyes watching her. She cleared her throat and averted her eyes.

After they got the guns out of the truck, Sam drove the van up to the cabin where Piney and the rest of the boys were hiding out. She pulled up to the cabin and shut the van off. She walked in and seen the guys sitting around cleaning some guns. Jax came out of the back room when she walked in. "Did you guys get the guns?" he asked her as he handed her a beer. She sat down on the chair and nodded as she took a long swig from the bottle. "I love you Jax but don't ever and I mean ever ask me to do something like that ever again." she warned him as she stood back up. He just smiled at her in amusement. She stepped around the boys and walked outside onto the porch. Jax followed behind her. "There is one more thing that I need you to do for me." he told her as he leaned against the rail watching her. She gave him a 'come on' look and sighed. "You're lucky I love you. What do you need?" she asked. She glanced up out of the corner of her eye and spotted Juice walking across the room inside watching her. She looked back at Jax who was watching her. "I need you to go to the hospital with Sack and see Cherry. I need you to do damage control." She went to complain but Jax held up his hand. "I wouldn't tell you to do this, but you were there with my mother. This is much your fault as it is hers." She rolled her eyes at him and nodded. "If she gives me any attitude I can't make any promises." she joked to him.

Sam stood inside the hospital room where Cherry was sitting looking at Kip. "Alright Cherry here's the deal; don't think about pressing any charges against Gemma." Sam threatened her. Cherry's eyes went wide. "You don't have to worry about any of that I wasn't going to anyway." Sam nodded her head. "Did you sleep with Juice?" Sam whispered to her so Kip wouldn't hear her. Cherry shook her head. "No absolutely not. Not only am I only interested in Kip but all he kept talking about was how excited he was to see you. In fact that's all he talked about the whole trip back." Cherry informed her. Sam let out a breath and nodded before turning to leave the room. "She's good Kip and she's all yours." she said as she closed the door behind her.

The next morning Sam knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Juice appeared having been woken up only in sweats which was hanging low on his waist making Sam lose her train of thought. "Hey what are you doing here Sam?" Juice asked surprised to see her standing there in the morning. She cleared her throat trying to find the words that she wanted to say. "I'm hungry." she said simply. "I'm hungry and since I woke you up I figured you might be hungry too. So get dressed and take me to breakfast." she commanded with a smile. Juice stared at her before he smiled really big and pulled her inside. He closed the door and pushed her against it. He leaned forward and kiss her fully on the mouth. She wrapped her hands around his face and kissed his back. She felt his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She moaned and opened her mouth. He pushed himself against her and she felt the hardness in his pants. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers. "I don't know what made you change your mind but I'm glad you did." he told her honestly as he kissed her again before he pushed away from her. "I'll go get dressed then we can go to breakfast." he told her as he rushed back to his room to get dressed.

Sam slid on the back on Juice's bike as he handed her his extra helmet. She put it on and he pulled out of the driveway and they took of down the road. They passed the sheriff's station and seen Gemma and Clay getting ready to leave. They continued to drive through town and passed the hospital. Jax and Tara pulled up behind them and Jax noticed Sam instantly. He smirked at her and drove off away. Sam smiled softly to herself and tightened her grip on Juice's waist as he drove them to the bakery for breakfast.


	7. Old Bones

Sam laughed as Juice held the door open for her as they left the bakery. "I can't believe that they had you do that!" she continued to laugh as Juice walked beside her with a big smile on his face. "It was humiliating let me tell you. But it was well worth it. I'm now a part of the family and I wouldn't change that for the world." he told her as they walked past his bike to walk down the street. "I missed it so much here. I mean LA is nice and all but it just doesn't quite have the appeal and the realness that Charming has." Sam confessed as they walked past stores and other people. "I know what you mean. I grew up in Queens and it's a completely different world here that's for sure." Sam felt around for her phone when she felt it buzzing in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and seen who it was. "Its Jax." she informed Juice before she answered the call. "Hey we just finished breakfast but you're more than welcome to join us." Sam said lightheartedly. "No now isn't the time. I need you and Juice to meet me at Tara's now." Jax ordered. Sam looked confused as Juice continued to watch her. "Why what's wrong?" she asked worryingly. "I'll explain when you get here." he hung up the phone and Sam turned to face Juice. "Jax wants us to meet him over at Tara's. He sounded pretty pissed off." she told him as he led her back toward his bike.

Sam rushed up the driveway and quickly knocked on the door. Juice stood awkwardly beside her. Jax opened the door and let them in. "I just found out that the agent that is looking into Samcro is Tara's ex boyfriend who she has a restraining order against." Jax informed them as Sam walked over to where Tara was sitting on the couch and wrapped her arms around her. Juice's eyes went wide. "Holy shit! What are we going to do about it?" he asked Jax. "I need Sam to come with me to talk to Hale then I'm going to have her stay here with Tara until I can make it back to her. You are going to sit here until she comes back talking to Hale with me." Jax ordered. Sam nodded her head and stood up from the couch. "Then lets do this now. The sooner I get back here the better I'll feel." Tara stood up from the couch to object. "You don't need to stay with me Sam, I'll be fine." Sam shook her head before Jax could say anything. "I'm staying. If it makes you feel better we can have that girl's day that we were suppose to have already." Sam joked as she gave Tara another hug. Jax nodded his head and walked toward the door. Sam followed but stopped beside Juice. "I'll be back." she gave him a smile and squeezed his hand with her before she followed Jax out the door. Jax noticed their little exchange and smirked at her. "Do you want to explain what that was about?" Jax teased as she got behind him on his bike. "I don't even know." she told him before he sped off out of the driveway.

Sam followed behind Jax as he made his way over to where Hale was standing. He looked up when he seen them. "Sam? Wha-" Jax cut him off. "You better reign in your ATF boyfriend!" Jax stated with attitude. Sam sighed and pushed him back as David stood straight up. "Agent Kohn is not on my payroll I don't keep tabs of him." David responded with the same attitude. Sam stood in the middle and pushed them both away from each other. "David, Kohn wasn't completely honest with you when he came here. He isn't here for Samcro, he's here for Tara." Sam informed him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hale asked confused and surprised. "The guy was stalking her. She has a restraining order against him. He thought she came back to Charming to be with me. The guy is nuts. He's going to end up hurting her." Jax said to Hale. David had a look of realization cross his face. "Jesus Christ, that's who she had a restraining order against." he said with realization. "You knew?" Jax accused. Sam sighed and knew then that she should've told Jax when she first found out. "No but it makes a lot of sense now." Hale murmured. "Yo Hale! Let's go hot shot. Water and Power just dug up some old bones out on 44." Unser exclaimed from down the hall catching their attention. Sam looked confused as Jax turned back to Hale. "Kohn is my problem you guys, I will handle it." he told them. "Please do David or you know Jax will." Sam told him as he walked past her to follow Unser.

Jax dropped Sam back off at Tara's house. "Tell Juice to meet me back at the clubhouse." Jax told her before he took off. Sam walked back up toward the house. The door opened and Juice walked out. "Hey." he greeted her as she came to stand in front of her. "Hey." she greeted back with a small smile. "Tara is in there getting ready for next shift. She said she's not going to need you while she's at work." he said to her. She shook her head. "She knows that I'll hang out here." Sam said as she rolled her eyes. Juice smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "I had a good time this morning." Juice whispered to her before he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt him lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and pushed her against the door as he slid his hands up and down her sides. She pulled away when she needed to breathe and his lips moved down to her neck. She moaned and tilted her head to give him better access. She heard a tapping on the window and she looked over to see Tara shaking her head and giving a disapproved look. "Shit." she cursed catching Juice's attention who let her go instantly. Tara shook her head again before she walked away from the window. Sam stood there trying to get her body under control. Juice laughed and took a deep breath as he tried to readjust himself. "I should probably go before I get us arrested." he stated awkwardly making Sam laugh out. "Yea, I'll see you later." she turned to walk into the house knowing that if she made any more contact with him the little self control that she had would be gone. She closed the door and leaned against it hearing the roar of Juice's motorcycle take off. She opened her eyes to see Tara standing in front of her with her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

Sam sat in the nursery of Abel's room working on her lap top. She had received a call from her boss wanting her to go over budget plans for the night club. She was deep in thought when there was a tap on the window and David was looking in at her. She put the computer down and walked out into the hall to talk to him. "What's going on?" she asked him knowing this wasn't a social call. "I just talked to Tara and let her know that I'm handling Kohn. He shouldn't be a problem to her anymore." Hale told her. Sam nodded her head. "Good. I'm just confused on why she didn't tell any of us to begin with. He should've been gone a long time ago." Sam said to him firmly. He nodded his head in agreement. "I can why she didn't want to tell Jax but if she would've told me he wouldn't have been here as long as he was." Hale said to her. Sam scoffed lightly at him. "Don't act like Kohn hasn't done you a favor by getting your foot in the door getting closer to Samcro." Sam retorted to Hale. David sighed and shook his head. "No matter what I think about the club; I will always care about you and Tara. No one should have to go through what she did with Kohn." Sam nodded her head in agreement. "Did you find out anything about yet about those old bones?" Sam asked trying to sound confused about it not knowing if Samcro was involved or not. "Nothing yet. We have the bodies down in the morgue to be studied tomorrow. They looked to be at least 20 to 30 years old so whoever killed them were not concerned about DNA." David told her. "Alright I have to go, but thank you for looking after Tara. She's my best friend and I don't know what would happen if anything happened to her." Hale nodded as Sam walked past him to look for Jax or whoever was here.

Sam called Clay and him and Tig found their way to the hospital. "Let me guess, the bodies buried were your doing?" Sam asked once she came face to face with them. Tig nodded his head. "Yea they were Mayans, it happened in 1993 it was our worst year yet." Tig explained to her. Sam nodded and handed Clay the key card that she stole. "I was able to find out that they're holding the bodies downstairs in the morgue. They're suppose to be studied tomorrow. And if I know this one so well." she paused to point at Tig. "Then your DNA is going to be all over those bodies." Clay nodded his head in thought. "Alright come with us we're going to need a look out." Clay commanded as he started walking toward the elevator. Tig wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall. "What am I going to do with you? Its like I'm always keeping you out of trouble." she muttered to him with a fake glare. Tig leaned in to kiss her on the head. "That's why you're my favorite. You're always looking out for your old Godfather." Sam rolled her eyes as they got on the elevator.

Sam unlocked the door to the morgue and she walked in with Clay and Tig following behind her. "Stand by the door and make sure no one comes in." Clay commanded. "I'm going to look for some gloves." he walked over to look for gloves. Sam turned side ways so she could look out the door and keep an eye on them. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Tig fondling a dead body. "Really sicko, we're not down here so you can get lucky!" Sam hissed out in a whisper as Clay threw a set of gloves at him. Tig smiled at Sam and put the gloves on. "I know that, but there is just something special about the coldness and the stillness it does something to you." Sam covered her ears dramatically. "Please just stop." Clay begged. Sam looked back out the door and let out a small scream when she seen Jax stare back at her through the window. She opened the door as Clay and Tig looked over at them. "God damn it Jackson. You did that shit on purpose." Sam accused as she punched him in the arm. "I thought I told you to stay up there." Clay argued that Jax didn't listen to him. "There is no one to run interference with. Besides I thought you could use the extra pair of hands." Jax argued as he walked over to them to help. Sam continued to look out the window. "Wait a minute this one has already been identified." She heard Jax say as she looked back in their direction. He looked at the card and gave Clay and Tig a look. Sam looked over at him confused. "Lowell Harlan Sr. This is Lowell's old man?" Sam's eyes went wide in surprise. "Oh shit." Sam looked between the men as they shared a look.

Sam stood with Jax and Clay as Clay explained why Lowell's dad was buried with the Mayans. "He was a casualty of war. The Mayans took him out." Jax shook his head. "He worked at TM he wasn't patched." Clay nodded his head. "They went after everyone, family, friends it didn't matter to them who they were." Sam sighed. "Lowell still thinks that his father just up and left him. He still thinks that he's out there somewhere and hoping that he'll come back." Sam stated and Clay sighed knowing that Sam was right. "I know Sam I know." Sam looked down at the ground. "So why the same grave then?" Jax asked not believing the story. Clay looked at him and Sam saw the defiance in Jax's eyes and knew that Clay saw it too. "Its disrespectful I know. But it was a crazy two years and I didn't have the time to think about shit." Clay threw out harshly. "Is that why you didn't want me in the morgue? You didn't want your little secret getting out." Jax pointed at Sam. "You didn't have to worry about Sam. She knows when to keep her mouth shut on stuff." Clay sighed and stood up straight to leave. "I don't have any secrets from you or Sam." Clay declared. "You're going to need to talk to Lowell Clay, its hard to tell what poison Hale is going to spit in his ear." Sam warned him coming to stand beside Jax. "I'll handle Lowell." he told them before he got on the elevator. Jax turned to face Sam. "I don't believe a single thing that he said. Something just doesn't add up." he told her. Sam nodded her head in agreement. "I know Jax. I thought the same thing too." she told him honestly.

The next day Sam got roped into helping Gemma clean up Jax's house. She sat in the passenger seat as Gemma drove toward the house. "So explain to me again what is going on with you and Juice." Gemma demanded. "I don't know exactly. We're hanging out and we make out every chance that we get. But I'm holding back because I know that I'm leaving and I don't want to get in any deeper." she confided in Gemma. They pulled up and got out of the car. "Sometimes you have to just turn your brain off and go for it. Yes the boys are going to give you both a hard time about it but that's what family does." Gemma unlocked the door and Sam carried a basket filled with baby clothes in the house. They headed toward the baby's room. Gemma opened the door and stopped short when they seen that the room was trashed. "Oh my god! What the fuck happened in here?" Sam exclaimed looking around and spotted the pictures taped to the wall. "Gem go call Jax and get him over here now." She didn't even stop to think that she was the one who told Gemma what to do. Gemma walked out of the room and stepped in something wet. "Jesus Christ." she exclaimed as she walked out of the room. Sam walked up and looked at the photos. A bunch were of Jax and Suzy from when they went to go visit Jury. Sam shook her head and knew who it was that did this.

Jax stormed into the room and looked around. Sam stood in the room with her arms crossed. "Who did this Jax?" Gemma asked as she walked in behind her son. "ATF." he told her pissed off. "Why?" she asked not knowing why an ATF agent would do something like this. "He's Tara's ex." Sam informed her. Gemma scoffed. "That stupid bitch!" she exclaimed. Jax looked up at her. "How is this her fault?" Gemma closed her mouth as Jax looked around angrily. "This guy is dead." Jax walked past Sam and Gemma. Sam followed Jax out of the house. "Stay with my mom and help her clean up." Jax ordered Sam as he got on his bike and left.

Sam changed into old clothes that she had stashed over and helped Gemma in the room. Not too long later Clay showed up. Sam was picking up the furniture when Clay walked in the room. "Go ahead and get out of here Sam. I know that you wanted to go join the party." Clay told her. She smiled briefly. "Yea I did, but it can wait until later." Gemma shook her head. "No go ahead and go sweetheart. I want to talk to Clay about something anyway." Sam stood up and smiled. "Alright, just let me know when you need my help finishing cleaning." Before she could leave the room Tig walked in and looked around in shock. "What the hell happened in here?" Tig asked looking at Sam. "Long story." she stated shortly not wanting to get into details. Tig turned to Clay. "Nita just called and said Lowell is MIA. She found Moby crying in the bathroom." Tig informed Clay. "You need to find him Clay. He's upset about his dad. I'll go call my contact in Lodi and see if he checked in." Sam stopped to stand in front of Clay. "I know Lowell's dad wasn't just a casualty of war." Clay went to say something but Sam stopped him. "But I don't care. You care about Lowell and if you didn't he would be out on his ass already and you know it. Just bring him home Clay please." she said to him softly. Clay just looked at her and nodded his head. Sam nodded and turned and walked out of the room.

Sam walked into the arena and watched as the fight was in full swing. She spotted the boys crowding around the ring as Kip was fighting. She looked and spotted Juice talking to a blonde and laughing about the fight. She shook her head and walked over to the bar to get a beer. She stood there waiting as she felt hands wrap around her waist. She turned to see Juice standing behind her smiling like the idiot that he was. "I didn't know you were going to be here!" he shouted out to her cause the music was too loud. "Who is the blonde?" She asked ignoring his smiling face. He looked confused before a look of realization crossed his face. "She was talking to me that's all. She was trying to get me to take her home." she rolled her eyes and tried to turn around but Juice stopped her. He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "Blondes aren't really my type. I prefer my women- or should I say just woman to have wavy black hair that is so silky that I can just run my hands through." She stood there with wide eyes trying to convince herself that she wasn't affected by his words at all. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he pulled her against him. He pulled away from her to catch his breath. "I should get back over there. I don't think you want everyone to know about us just yet." he said breathless. She shook her head no not trusting her words. He sighed and pulled himself away from her and back over to where his brothers were. She stood on the other side and watched as something caught Kip's eye making him completely angry. She watched as Kip just started beating the other man bloody. She laughed to herself knowing that the club was out 15k. She walked toward the exit when she spotted Clay. She walked over to him. "Did you find him?" she asked him softly. He nodded and pulled her outside. He pulled her over to the club van and opened the door. There lying on the floor shaking from withdrawal was Lowell. Sam tried to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Clay leaned forward. "Lowell has you to thank for this. You asked me to bring him home and get him help and I will." Sam turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." she whispered to him before she pulled away as the others came out. Sam walked to her car and slid inside. She let the tears fall from her eyes. Lowell was an innocent person who she had grown up with. She knew that Clay was going to kill him if she hadn't of asked him not to. She was slowly getting dragged back in to Samcro and she knew it. She didn't know if she could stop it or not. She knew that she was starting to get deep in with Juice. But she found herself not caring.


	8. The Pull

Sam rolled over in the bed and moaned when her phone kept ringing. She looked at the caller ID and seen that it was Juice. She sighed and put the phone back down on the night stand. She tried to go back to sleep but got interrupted with a loud banging on the door. She let out a small yell of frustration as she got out of bed and stormed over to the door all ready to kill whoever was on the other end. She yanked the door open and Juice and Jax were standing there looking at her. "Sam I tried calling you-" she rolled her eyes and slammed the door in their faces. Jax let out a small laugh when he caught the look on Juice's face. "She's not really a morning person. You have to coax her out of the room." Jax informed his brother not offended by Sam's behavior. Jax pulled a bag out of his pocket and knocked on the door again. "Sammy I have your crack right now. Come on out and open the door for me sweetheart." Jax coaxed in a little voice. He turned back to Juice and winked when Sam opened the door again. She held out her hand and he placed the bag in her hand. She looked inside it and there were a bunch of starburst jelly beans inside. She grabbed a couple and plopped them in her mouth. Juice watched her mood change instantly as she held the door open further for them to walk through. "So what brings you guys here so early in the morning?" Sam asked sitting down at the small motel table and started eating her jelly beans. Jax sat down across from her as Juice chose to sit down on the bed. "So you know that we needed 100k to give to the Irish so they would continue to sell us the guns." Jax started as Sam nodded her head. "Yea I know all about it Mckeevey is suppose to be coming tomorrow for the money. How is that coming?" she asked him. "Well the club was able to get 30k on our own and we're waiting to hear back from Gemma about Luann fronting us the money." Sam snorted at that response. "Please boys you have better luck getting her legs to open then you do getting your hands on her money. My mom use to work for her and trust me you're gonna have a rough time getting some money off of her." Sam laughed as she put more jelly beans in her mouth. "Well can you either talk to Luann or help us out with the money issue?" Jax asked her quickly. She looked in thought before she nodded her head. "I know I can get you 10k right off the bat, but most of my money is still in the night club's accounts and I can't access any more than that with raising red flags." she explained. Jax nodded. "OK the 10k will have to work." he stood up and motioned for Juice to follow him. "Come by the clubhouse later and we'll work out details." he told her from his spot by the door. Juice stopped to look at her. "OK I have to ask. What's with the jelly beans?" he asked her. Sam exchanged a look with Jax before she looked back at Juice. "When I was younger I went to the store to get a chocolate bar. Some bullies were out and took my money. Jax and Opie were there and beat them up. They gave me my money back plus some and then they bought me jelly beans. We've been best friends ever since. And I just really like the Starburst flavor." she explained to him. Juice looked like he wanted to say more to her but couldn't with Jax standing right there. "We'll see you later Sam. Come by the hospital later Abel is getting out of the toaster today." Jax informed her with a big smile. She smiled back at him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." she told him.

Sam walked into the club later that day and seen Jax washing blood off of himself. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked concerned and confused. "Don't worry its not mine." he assured her as he threw her a small baggy. She looked at it and rolled her eyes. "This is Darby's isn't it?" she asked but already knowing. "Yea it is." he confirmed. Everyone else stood around as it got passed around. "This rock has been stepped on so many times its barely a narcotic." Juice stated. "I'm telling you Clay, Darby is making his move up selling up at the Lumber Jack. We need to take care of him. We need to send this Nazi prick a message." Tig suggested just wanting to be in a fight with someone. Sam and Jax shared a look. "Why don't we just talk to the driver? See where he's been buying his meth." Jax suggested. Clay nodded. "You three take care of it." Clay said making Sam follow Jax and Opie out the door.

Sam walked through the hospital doors with Opie beside her and Jax in front. She looked toward the elevator and spotted two guys who looked out of place. "Darby's guys; that can't be good." Jax stated as they walked down the hall toward the driver's room. They finally found it and walked inside. The driver looked worse then when he had his accident. He was wheezing and beat up really badly. "Damn man that's really bad." Sam exclaimed as they crowded around the bed. "Who did this to you?" Opie asked standing beside Sam. "Nords." the driver told them. "Why?" Sam and Jax asked at the same time. They shared a look as Opie rolled his eyes before they turned back to the man. "I was in deep with Darby on my crank debt." he explained to them. Sam stood back and watched the door as she let Jax finish talking to the guy. "Where are you buying at?" Jax asked him. "Up in Pope." Jax and Opie nodded. "You're not buying in Charming?" Jax asked for clarification. The man shook his head. "No man you can't score shit in Charming." Sam scoffed at that. "At least you guys are still doing something right." Jax turned to give her a glare and Opie ignored her. "Anybody you want us to call for you?" Op asked. "No man Oswald is going to fire me once he realizes that tanker was empty." Sam gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jax asked caught off guard. "Darby's guy when they came and beat the shit out of me took my keys and said that the tanker was payment." he explained to them. Sam stood out in the hall and waited for Jax and Opie to come out. Once they did Sam stood straight up. Jax came to stand beside her. "Alight, we're going to go after that tanker that's our 15 grand. You stay here in case Darby's boys come back." Jax told Sam. She sighed but nodded her head.

Sam sat in the waiting room when her phone started to vibrate with a text message. She opened it and it was a text from Juice.  
 **'What are you doing?** ' She caught herself smiling before she responded to the message. **'Jax has me on babysitting duty ); What are you doing?** ' She put her phone back in her pocket and picked up a magazine to look through it. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it again. **'Sack and I are out towing right now. I wish I could see you instead (;'** She rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the message. She looked up as Tig walked up to her. She didn't respond to the message and stood up to stand beside him. "What's going on?" she asked him. "Clay wanted me to come pick you up. He said that you're giving us 10 grand." Tig said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her toward the elevator. "Yea, we just have to make a stop to the bank and we can head back." she told him with a smile. "Thank you for doing this. You know that we would never take your money otherwise but its important." Tig tried to assure her. Sam smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite?" she looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her and kissed her on the head. "I already knew that baby girl." he said to her as she got on the back of his bike. She laughed as he took off toward the bank.

They made it back to the club with her money as they watched an ambulance get driven into the garage. "What the hell?" Sam murmured. "I don't know but let's go check it out." he helped her off his bike and started to walk toward the garage. Sam followed beside him with her bag full of cash on her shoulder. They walked quickly to the garage and seen Juice close the doors. Juice turned around quickly almost bumping into Tig. "So you stole an ambulance?" Tig asked sarcastically. Sam let out an amused laugh as she took in the scene before her. "I had nothing to do with this!" Juice defended himself as he pointed to Half Sack to take all the blame. Sam laughed as Kip looked nervous as hell. "It was all me. These things are like 100 grand easy." he defended his action. Sam felt Juice come to stand beside her and felt his hand lightly graze her hand causing her to get butterflies in her stomach. "Yea they are. That's why state and federal agencies buy them." Clay laughed from the side. Sam laughed and she felt Juice's hand sit lightly on her waist. She wanted to lean back against him but was afraid of the club's reaction. "Alright! So let's do this!" Kip said not getting the bigger picture. "So what do you want me to do? Sell a stolen vehicle to the government?" Clay asked clearly amused with the situation. Sam giggled as everyone waited for Kip's response. "Well no...maybe just some small hospital or something." he hesitated knowing that they weren't taking him serious. "Why couldn't you just steal a fire engine. Then we could have our own rescue mission!" Tig exclaimed and everyone laughed. Juice squeezed her waist slightly before he moved away from her as Jax walked into the garage looking at the ambulance in pure confusion. "What the hell is that?" he asked them. Sam wrapped her arm around Jax and shook her head. "You really just missed a good laugh." she laughed as Chibs joked around with Kip. "Did you have a chance to talk to that tanker driver?" Clay asked getting back to business. "I did. Turns out that Darby is selling his crank in Pope. That's where the driver filled up his tank with diesel; that I just sold to Unser." Jax said smugly as he pulled out the 15k they needed. "With Sam's money we're now flush for the Irish!" Jax informed them. All the men starting shouting out. Sam glanced over at Tig who looked like he was pouting. She walked over to him and put her arm around him. "Don't let him get to you Tiggy. You know he's always full of hot air." she teased him.

Sam walked outside with Jax as he carried the money for the Irish. They met up with Tig and Clay who were standing by the bikes waiting on them. Jax threw the bag at Tig. "You're gonna need that." he said sarcastically. Sam elbowed him in the side lightly. "Yea I guess I will." Tig retorted back. Sam rolled her eyes at the men being childish. Juice ran up to them and smiled. "I need to borrow Sam for a minute." Jax looked at her confused but she ignored him. She tried to hold in her smile as she followed Juice back into the clubhouse. She followed him to his dorm. Once the door was closed behind them he pushed her against the wall and attacked her lips with his. She moaned in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away and moved down to plant open mouthed kisses along her neck. "I've been wanting to do this all day. You've been driving me crazy." he whispered huskily in her ear. She pulled his head back up to kiss him again. She felt him push himself further into her as his hands roamed all over her body. There was a sudden pounding on the door causing them to jump in surprise. "Sam! I'm leaving for the hospital. If you're coming let's go!" she heard Jax yell out from the other side. "Shit!" she cursed softly pushing Juice away from her so she could straighten out her clothes. "I'll be out in a minute! Juice is upgrading my phone!" she shouted out to Jax as she looked in the mirror so she could fix her hair and lipstick. "How long are we going to keep hiding this from them?" Juice asked a bit hurt that Sam was still trying to hide the fact that they were making out. She sighed and faced him. "Its best that no one knows and makes a big deal about it." she leaned forward to steal another kiss from him. "I'll see you later." she smiled at him before she turned and walked out of the room leaving him in a very bad situation.

She walked outside to see Gemma sitting in the parking lot waiting for her. She slid in the car and looked to see Gemma giving her a funny look. "What?" she asked when Gemma just shook her head. "You have a hickey on your neck doll." Gemma informed her with a tone. Sam pulled her hair down so it was covered. Gemma started laughing at her. "You're going to end up ruining that boy." she told her as she pulled out of the parking lot. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked her not wanting to get into an argument. "Juice has it bad for you and you don't even see it. You're just going to use him up and leave when you're good and ready." Sam rolled her eyes at her. She turned to face her mother figure who has been in her life through it all. "Just so you know Juice knows that I'm going back eventually and that I don't want anything serious. We are both consensual adults who want to have some fun that is all this is." She said trying to sound firm and sure but deep down she knew she was lying to herself. Gemma looked at her like she didn't believe a word she just said. "Who you trying to convince me or yourself?" Gemma retorted as she turned her focus back to the road.

Not another word was spoken as they finally reached the nursery where Jax was waiting for them. "What took you guys so long? I've been sitting here for like 10 minutes waiting on you guys." Jax complained. Sam rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Well I'm sorry sweetheart but we had to have a little girl chat that's all." Gemma told him as she stood beside him and waited. Sam came to stand on the other side of Jax as he sat down in the rocking chair as Tara brought him out and walked over to Jax. Sam had tears in her eyes as she watched Tara place Abel in her best friend's arms. She watched in happiness as Jax went from a biker outlaw to a father in all of three seconds. "I hate to break it to ya kid, but I'm your old man." Sam leaned down and hugged him. "I love you Jax." she whispered as he kissed his cheek. He looked up at her with happiness. "I love you too Sam. I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I would do without you." He grabbed her hand and squeezed softly. She let go of him and followed Tara and Gemma out of the room so Jax could be alone with his kid.

Gemma pulled Sam out of her seat quickly. "Whoa! Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked confused as Gemma quickly dragged her out of the hospital to the car. "There has been a shooting. Someone got shot but I don't know who. We need to head over to the clubhouse now." Gemma told her as they got in the car. Once they got to TM both woman rushed in to find out what was going on. "What happened?" Gemma asked Tig who shook his head. "Ask him." he pointed over to Clay and Gemma sighed in relief. Sam walked over to Tig and pulled him into a hug. "Are you OK?" she asked him and he nodded. "I need a drink." he said before he pushed her away and headed to go get a drink. Sam gave Jax a look and walked over by him. "Holy shit! When did we get an ambulance?" Gemma asked as she peeked inside. "Numb nuts stole it." Sam heard Chibs exclaim. "We're going to patch up the Irishman." Clay told them. "What do you need us to do?" Sam asked sensing the seriousness of this outcome. Clay looked between Gemma and Sam. "We're going to have a full house tomorrow. You're going to need to prep; plenty of food and booze." he told them. Gemma nodded. "I'll get the girls into it." she told him. Sam sighed as she turned to Jax and pulled him into a hug. "Are you OK?" she whispered to him. He shook his head. "No I'll talk to you about it later." he told her before Gemma pulled him into a hug. "I love you." Gemma told him before she grabbed Sam's hand to pull her to help with the preparation.

Sam sat at the bar while Gemma was going through the shelves and telling her what to write down. They were going to make a late night trip to Wal-Mart and get everything that they needed. Gemma walked into the back to check the kitchen to check what all they had back there. Sam heard her name being called. She looked over and seen Chibs motioning for her to come to him and Juice. They had Cameron Hayes laid out on the table who was passed out from the pain. "Sam hand me another towel." Chibs commanded. She nodded and ran over to the spare linen closet and grabbed a couple of towels. She ran back over to them. "Here hold right here." Chibs said showing Sam what to do. She looked up and seen that Juice was watching her. "I'll be right back you two." Chibs told them before he walked off to find what else they could use. Sam sighed and turned around to face Juice again. He looked at her and smiled softly. "Hi." he told her. She gave him a look and laughed lightly. "You're such a goof. We both are trying to keep this guy alive and you just say hi to me." she said completely amused. He smiled at her. "At least I get to spend some time with you." he told her. She locked eyes with him and felt something shift. She started to realize that she had feelings for him. Who else could she be bloody with trying to keep someone alive and laugh and joke like its not life threatening?


	9. Hell Followed

Sam sat in the passenger seat as Jax drove down a back road to the middle of nowhere. He stopped the car when they came to a big hill. Jax didn't say a word as he got out of the car. Sam put her gloves back on and followed Jax out of the car. She watched as he unlocked the trunk of the Cutlass and revealed the dead body of Agent Kohn. "You're so lucky I love you Jax. Do you realize that I had to sneak out of the clubhouse after I got your call?" she exclaimed to him as she helped him pick up the body to carry him to a hole that they had dug in the ground. Sam sighed in relief once they threw him down in the hole. Sam looked at Jax out of breath and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey you going to be OK?" she asked him worryingly. He nodded his head and continued to stare at the tarp covered body. Sam's phone vibrated in her pocket and she looked at the caller ID and seen that Gemma was trying to get a hold of her again. She sighed in annoyance. "Dude we have to go. Gemma called me again, she's going to be sending an entire army after us here soon." Sam warned before they decided to both walk back to the car. "Jax?" Sam asked noticing that he was in his own little world. He looked at her with a blank look. She rolled her eyes and walked over to where he stood by the driver's side. She grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her. "You need to pull yourself together right now. You did what you had to do to protect Tara. You did the right thing by calling me. Everyone thinks he left town no one will think to look for him here." she continued to stare at him until he nodded that he understood. "Now get in the car. We have to go make sure that Tara is OK." He nodded again and Sam let him go to walk back over to her side of the car and slide in the seat.

Once they made it back to Tara's Sam instantly walked back into Tara's room to make sure she was OK. She stood by the door as Tara was getting dressed. "Are you OK?" she asked her as she looked around to make sure they cleaned up everything. Tara sat on her bed freshly showered and dressed getting ready for work. She shook her head and started to sob. Sam's hard look broke and she instantly went to her friend and sat down beside her. She pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried. "I can't believe that this actually happened. I thought that he was gone, but he came back. He brought up the baby that I aborted." Tara wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled away from Sam slightly. "Thank you for being there for me. I know that Jax wouldn't be able to clean this all up by himself." Tara said as she looked around her now clean blood free room. Sam nodded her head. "Hey you were my best friend all through school. I would do anything for you T." Sam turned quickly when she heard a noise by the door. It was only Jax leaning in the frame. Sam stood up quickly. "I'll give you guys a minute. If you need me you call." Sam told Tara as she pulled her into another hug. "I'll see you back at the clubhouse." she said to Jax as she passed by him going out the door. He nodded his head as he let her go past. Sam walked out the door and headed straight for her car parked on the side of the street. She cursed when Gemma parked in front of her and Tig pulled up beside her trapping her in. She sighed when Gemma got out of the car and stormed over toward her car. She got out to meet her head on. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. You just take off and leave Juice in the room with the bleeding Irishman all by himself." she stopped when she noticed that Sam had a change of clothes on. "Did you change your clothes? What the hell were you even doing here?" she asked Sam raising her voice. Tig stepped forward and between Gemma and Sam. "Sam we were only worried about you. You know that you can't just disappear like that." Sam rolled her eyes but sighed in relief when Jax came out of the house and their attention moved to Jax. She didn't say anything to Sam and stormed up the driveway toward Jax. Tig looked back at Sam as he started to head toward Jax. "Go to the clubhouse we'll meet you there." he ordered before he walked up the driveway back to Jax. Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance and slammed her car door shut and sped off down the road.

She was still in a bad mood when she pulled into Teller Marrow. She slammed the car door and made her way to the club house. She didn't see anyone at the bar so she walked into the room where Cameron Hayes was being kept. She glanced in to see Juice sitting beside him looking bored. Sam smiled slightly as she walked in. She reached out and rubbed his head affectionately before she sat down across from him. He looked at her and gave her a goofy smile. "Hey gorgeous, where did you take off too everyone was worried?" he asked giving her a concerned look. She shrugged uncaringly. "A friend of mine needed my help with something." she told him shortly as she continued to look at him with a smile. Juice couldn't resist and smiled back at her. "Well I'm glad you're OK and that you're back. Its been pretty crazy around here." he told her lightly. Cameron began to stir lightly as he laid in his own puke on the table. Sam looked him over as he cried out in pain. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked as Juice continued to smile at her. She looked up at him and smiled back and felt herself blush at the intensity of his stare. "What the hell is going on?" Cameron asked in pain as he tried to look around the room. Just then Sam looked away from Juice and looked at the rest of the scene and noticed exactly where Juice's hand was. She gave him a look as he refused to look at her. "There was a bit of a complication." Juice stated cryptically. Sam narrowed her eyes at him in confusion as she eyed where his hand was. Cameron noticed her focus and tried to look behind him. "Where is your hand?" he asked hesitantly. Juice went to jump up quickly causing Cameron to let out a cry of pain. Sam instantly stood up and tried to find something to make Cameron more comfortable. "My finger is kinda plugging up one of your bullet holes." Juice stated awkwardly causing Sam to try hold in a laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to hold it in. Juice was so adorable when he was uncomfortable and nervous. "You have one of your fingers jammed up my ass?" Cameron asked unamused. Sam couldn't help it and let out a laugh. Juice looked up at her with wide eyes briefly. "No! No! Well technically yes. My finger is not jammed up your ass which would be gay. But its jammed in your ass which I guess is still kinda gay." Juice said as he rambled on nervously. Sam couldn't help it. She started laughing. "Oh god." she laughed out as she pressed on her chest to help control her breathing. Juice gave her a puppy dog look and she stopped laughing. Cameron turned his head to look in her direction. "Am I going to die?" he asked her. She cleared her throat to get her breathing under control and leaned down so she could see him. "No Cameron you're not going to die. Medical supplies are being brought over now so we can properly take care of you." she gave him a reassuring smile as Chibs walked back in the room. "Well its good to see you've returned to us in one piece." Chibs said to her unamused as he came to stand on the other side of Juice. "Ah Scotsman, I need you guys to do me a favor. Brenan Hefner the port commissioner has got to be dealt with." Cameron painfully spit out. Sam gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" she asked him as Chibs stated. "There is going to be time for that." Cameron shook his head. "It has to happen before Monday he is going to send port dogs on our shipment. You guys have to take him out." Cameron stated before he passed back out. "Take him out; he means kill him right?" Sam heard Juice whisper to Chibs. She looked up at them with a 'what the fuck' look. "I think he means a dinner and a movie." Chibs told him in a straight face. Sam snickered and smiled softly catching Juice's eye.

Sam took a deep breath as she stepped outside to get some fresh air. She was stuck in that room for over two hours as she helped Chibs try to patch up Cameron. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a tightly rolled joint and lit it. She took a deep inhale and felt the smoke fill her lungs and the high go to her head. She sat down on the picnic bench as she tried to think about what she wanted. This was the reason why she didn't want to come back to Charming. She was getting dragged back in to the violence and secrets that was SAMCRO. She loved her family and she loved her best friends more than anything. She was starting to forget about her glamorous life in LA. She had everything back in LA. She had a exciting job as a night club manager and she had plenty of friends and wore big heels and sparkling dresses. But all that changed once she came back to the small town she grew up in. She was a biker chick at heart and always has been. She heard a cry of pain and instantly her mind went to Juice. He was someone that she was not expecting to meet when she came back. He was funny and sexy and dorky all wrapped in a leather package. She knew that she was developing feelings for him and she had no doubt that he was too. She finished her joint and decided to save the roach for later. Just when she looked up she noticed Jax pulling into the parking lot with Tara riding behind him. She sighed and made her way over to them. "So he enlisted you to help did he?" Sam asked as Tara got off the motorcycle and took off the helmet. "I don't mind it's the least I can do. I didn't want to go back to that house right now anyway." Sam smiled at her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Its all good T I get it. I wouldn't want to be that house either." she told her as they walked toward the club house. "Nobody else knows about what happened. Just go in there and see if you can help out the wounded Irishman." Sam told her in encouragement as they walked down the hall toward the room where Cameron was.

Sam walked in the room in front of Tara and instantly went to stand beside Juice. "How you holding up?" she asked as she bumped her hip against his. He shrugged his shoulder. "I've been better. I've had my finger in better places." he told her not thinking about what he said. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth but she held her hand up. "I get it. You didn't mean it like that." she said with a laugh. Tara looked at the scene in front of her with a strange look on her face. "Oh my god! What happened?" she asked as she came further in the room. "He took two slugs but Chibs already got one out." Sam informed her. "Our little Dutch boy is keeping the blood dike from bursting." Gemma imputed as she kept a cautious eye on Tara. Tara dug through her bag and pulled out a bottle of unlabeled pills. "Here is some vancomycin. It'll kill any infection he has." she said handing the bottle to Gemma. "Give him two now and one every four hours." she said to Sam who would be the one to remember. Sam nodded in understanding. Sam watched as Gemma woke up Cameron to give him the pills. Cameron looked hazily around. "How does It look doc?" he asked her. Gemma kept an eye on Tara and Sam almost rolled her eyes at how childish that Gemma was being. "She's a friend of the club Cam you're in good hands." Sam assured the Irishman. Tara gave Sam a thankful smile before she pulled out a needle with some morphine in it. She stuck it in his ass and he passed back out. She then handed the box of latex gloves to Gemma. She looked at them with question before she finally took the box. "Why me and not Sam?" Gemma asked childishly. Sam gave her a glare back. "Because you're standing where I need you to stand. I'm going to have um-" she paused when she realized she didn't know Juice's name. "It's Juice." he said back to her. "I'm going to have Juice pull his finger out then you're going to put the gauze in the wound then I'm going to clamp it with these." Tara said to Gemma and everyone. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Gemma asked needing to have the last word. Sam narrowed her eyes at Gemma. "I guess we'll just find out now won't we." she retorted sarcastically. Gemma ignored her and Juice pulled out his finger as Gemma placed the gauze just in time that Tara clamped the wound. They watched as no more blood came out of the wound. "Wow that's great work doc!" Juice said "Can I go wash my hands and stuff?" he asked her finally sounded weirded out by what just happened. Tara looked at him and nodded her head. "You did really great Juice." Tara told him. Sam watched as a goofy smile came onto his face. He glanced at Sam who couldn't help but smile back at him. "You helped save a life today." Tara encouraged him when she noticed that he was happy about the compliment. Sam watched as something changed on Juice's face. It almost seemed like he was proud of himself for helping out. Sam was not able to take her eyes off of him even as he left the room. She felt a new emotion swell up inside her. "That was very sweet." Sam heard Gemma say so she turned her head to face Gemma. "Give it a rest Gem." Sam told her with an eye roll. Gemma glared at her. " I was being serious. That boy is not use to receiving compliments like that." she paused when she gave Sam a look over. "Or maybe he's starting to now." she observed. Sam sighed dramatically and headed for the door. "Where you going princess?" Gemma asked in a knowing tone. Sam opened the door and turned back around to face Gemma. "I'm going to see if anyone needs any help. Is that OK with you?" she asked her sarcastically before she shut the door behind her and headed for Juice's dorm.

Sam knocked on the door lightly. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door and heard the water running in the adjoining bathroom in the room. She walked toward the bathroom and found Juice scrubbing at his hands with soap shirtless. She admired his toned stomach before she pushed herself forward and grabbed his hands with hers and helped him scrub. He looked at her in surprise and she looked back at him. "That was pretty amazing today." she told him as he dried his hands with a towel. He placed the towel down without taking his eyes off her. He walked slowly toward her until her back was against the wall."I feel amazing right now." he told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "And there is another thing that can make me feel even better." he told her before he bent his head down and captured her lips in a searing hot kiss. Sam let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He lifted her up and sat her on the sink. He slowly unzipped her sweatshirt and pulled it off of her leaving her in a tank top. She also slid his kutte off his shoulders and placed it on top of the toilet. She ran her hands down the front of his shirt and lifted his shirt up slowly to reveal a brown chiseled toned chest. Juice lifted her shirt up and over her head and his breath caught at the sight before his eyes. She was clad in a blue lacy zebra print push up bra. His eyes widened before he felt himself grow harder and attacked her lips with his. They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the knock on his door. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded herself against him as he fumbled to get her bra off. A throat clearing startled them back to reality. They both turned to see Gemma standing there with her arms crossed looking unamused. "Tara needs your help Juice. I suggest you go help her." Gemma said not taking her eyes off of Sam. Juice pulled away from her awkwardly as he searched for his shirt. "Right I'm going right now." he said as he threw his shirt on and grabbed his kutte. He brushed past Gemma and glanced back to Sam who met his gaze before he rushed out of the room. Sam sighed in annoyance as she pulled her tank top back on and hopped off the sink. "What are you doing with Juice?" Gemma asked in a judgmental tone. Sam rolled her eyes and fixed her hair before she pulled her sweatshirt back on. "I'm a grown ass adult Gemma if I wanna fool around then I'm gonna fool around." Sam said as she turned to face the queen unafraid of her. "I'm warning you Juice isn't like the others he's softer more kind hearted-" Sam cut her off. "I know Juice is different from the others. That's why I like him." she informed Gemma. "Enough to stay?" Sam just looked at her not sure of her answer. "Because that boy doesn't get a lot of attention and he spends an awful lot of time with you. The second you leave its going to break his heart." Gemma stepped closer to Sam intimidatingly. "I may love you like a daughter but those are my boys and if you hurt any of them you're going to have to answer to me." Gemma warned her. Sam rolled her eyes at Gemma. "They're my family too. Quit treating me like I'm some sweetbutt just looking to get ahead." Sam said to her raising her voice. "Then quit acting like one." Gemma told her simply. Sam shook her head in anger and disbelief. "Go to hell." she pushed past Gemma and walked out of Juice's room.

Sam stormed out of the room and was heading to leave when Tara came out of the bathroom freshly cleaned up. "Who has you so angry?" Tara asked her as they walked outside together. Sam sighed and shook her head. "Who is the only one that can piss off anyone so much?" Sam asked her as she sat down on the picnic table. Tara laughed knowingly as she sat down beside her. "What did Gemma say to you?" she asked her friend. Sam sighed hesitantly before she gave in. "I've been sorta messing around with Juice; which you already know about. Well Gemma picked up on something going on and caught us." she laughed at the confession. "Am I acting like a sweetbutt?" Sam asked nervously but curiously at the same time. Tara gave her a look before she shook her head. "I don't think you are. I mean you two are just starting to get to know each other. I remember when Jax and I were like that. We were always all over each other." Tara laughed at the memories. "Don't let Gemma get to you. Do what you want to do, don't worry about what the queen bitch wants you to do." Sam let out a big laugh at that last statement. Tara continued to laugh. "Thanks T I really needed a good laugh." she told her as they watched Gemma walk back toward the office. They watched the boys load Cameron up into the van. "Where are they taking him?" Tara asked curiously. "Up to the old cabin I guess. It'll give him time to heal and get back on his feet." Sam said before she stood up. "I have to go back to the hotel and change. Since other charters are down here there is going to be a huge party tonight." Sam informed Tara. "Plus I still have to run to the store for liquor. I know that Gemma won't let me get out of it" She put her sunglasses on and grabbed her keys out of her bag. "If you're still around later I'll see you."Sam said her goodbye to Tara and walked over to her car. She looked up to the office to see Gemma watching her. She turned and glanced back toward the garage and glanced to see Juice walking through grabbing a couple of things. She shook her head to try and clear the thoughts that invaded her mind and slid into the car and drove off.

After she went home and changed she stopped at the liquor store and made sure to buy enough booze to satisfy an entire army. She made it back just in time for the boys to get done with church and the partying start. Since Sam wasn't in the drinking mood she decided she was going to stay behind the bar and play bartender for the night. It was going pretty well, the party moved to outside and Sam was able to sit down and listen to the music outside. Gemma walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool. "That's what sweetbutts are for. You don't have to be behind the bar playing bartender." Gemma told her as she helped herself to a drink. Sam rolled her eyes at her. "According to you I am a sweetbutt so why not act like it all the way." Sam stated angrily. Gemma sighed in annoyance. "I didn't call you a sweetbutt I said quit acting like one it's a big difference." she told her. Sam grabbed the bottle of tequila and grabbed two shot glasses. She poured a shot for both of them. She gave Gemma a hard look before she sighed giving up on her anger. "Do you really think he likes me?" she asked her hesitantly. Gemma gave her a knowing smirk as she drank the shot. "You don't need me to answer that question for you baby girl." She stood up from the stool and leaned against the bar as she stared Sam down. "I'm happy to have you home baby but if you don't see yourself staying then you need to let him down easily." she told Sam before she turned to walk outside where the party was. Sam sighed in frustration before she grabbed her bag and jacket to head out the door. She was just about out the door when she spotted Juice walking slowly toward her. "Hey are you leaving already?" Juice asked her hesitantly coming up toward her. She quickly composed herself and faced him. "Yea I'm not feeling that well I'm just going to head home early." she told him softly trying not to look at him. He reached out and grabbed her hand hesitantly. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked hesitantly. She looked up at him and her eyes widened as she continued to stare in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started racing. She looked at him before but she never really looked at him. She noticed that he leaned in toward her and she didn't move away. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she felt a spark as she kissed him back. It was a simple kiss but she felt more in that kiss then she did in their other kisses. She grabbed his face with her hand as they continued to kiss. She pulled away when she needed to breath. Her eyes instantly widened when she realized what just happened. "I have to go I'm sorry." she pulled away form him and rushed out the door toward her car. She slid into the seat and tried to control her breathing. She was starting to have real feelings for him and she didn't know what to do about it.

The next morning Sam arrived at the clubhouse knowing that Gemma would want her help to clean up. She walked in and shook her head in amusement when she spotted all the drunk bikers all throughout the room. She walked into the kitchen and instantly went to the pot of coffee. "I didn't expect to see you here so early." she turned when she spotted Gemma sitting on a stool by the sink drinking her own cup of coffee. "I couldn't sleep." she retorted as she sat down on the other stool across from her. They didn't get to talk cause Tara slowly walked in wearing only Jax's SAMCRO shirt and nothing else. "Hey T." Sam greeted when she noticed that she didn't realize that anyone else was in the kitchen. Tara turned around quickly to see Gemma and Sam sitting there smirking at her. "Good morning." she greeted back as she turned back toward the coffee maker to pour herself a cup of coffee. Sam sighed loudly as she stood up. "I have to talk to Jax. He needed me to talk to Opie." she said as she finished her cup and placed it in the sink. She gave Gemma a look that said don't be mean to her and walked out toward the garage where her two boys were talking. "Hey." she said as she stopped in front of Opie. "What is this I hear that you want to be the one to take out Hefner?" she asked accusingly. Opie rolled his eyes at her as he looked between her and Jax. "I need back in all the way. I need the money, I can't be half in anymore." Opie confessed to them. Sam gave him a worried look as she shook her head. "There are other ways to be all in. You don't need to be the one to take this on." Sam turned to Jax for help. Opie shook his head. "My mind is made up Sam. I have to do this." he pushed past them leaving them to look after him as he walked toward his bike. Sam turned to face Jax with a worried look. "You look after him OK. I know that he's not really ready for this." she told him concerned. He nodded his head. "I'll come by after its done so we can go finish that thing." he told her as he placed a hand around her. She nodded her head and watched with concern as Jax followed to where Opie was at and got on his bike.

Sam spent the day cleaning up the clubhouse and avoiding everyone the best that she could. She was still mixed up about her feelings for Juice and know that kiss last night meant more than all their other kisses. But she wasn't sure if she was staying or if she was going back. She was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn't hear Jax come up behind her. "Let's go take a ride." he whispered to her as he continued to walk past her. She walked to the bar and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels. She poured a shot and quickly downed it, making a face as the taste lingered in her mouth. She slammed the shot glass on the bar and grabbed her black hoodie as she went in the direction that Jax went. She found him sitting by his bike waiting for her. She slid behind him and glanced up and spotted Juice watching them. She kept her eyes on him as Jax pulled out and drove out of the parking lot.

They arrived at the place where they dumped Kohn's body. Sam lifted her leg around and got off the bike. She stayed silent as Jax pulled out the gas can and the folder that held his father's journal. She watched as he poured the gas all over the dead body and lit a match. Sam stood in silence as the body burned. "Why did you bring that with us?" she asked curiously. Jax sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I want it anymore." he told her defeated as he threw it in the fire. She stared wide eyed as it started to burn. "Jax!" she shouted out in shocked as she watched him reach back in and grab the pages that weren't all the way burnt. She watched him with wide eyes concerned for him and everyone else. "What the hell is going on with you Jax?" she stood in front of him so he had to look at her. "I want the truth. Something has been going on for a while. I've let it go but no more." she nodded toward the burned pages in his hand. "What is so damn important about John Teller's words? You're just making yourself crazy with the past!" she shouted as he turned away from her. She shook her head as she waited for him to say something. When he stayed silent she spoke up again. "Answer me!" she demanded. Jax turned back around quickly. "I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing about the club. I have this gut feeling about Clay but I can't put my finger on it. And I feel that the answers I need are in here." he confessed to her. She stared wide eyed not knowing to say to him. She nodded her head slowly. "Then we do this together." she told him firmly.


	10. Better Half

Sam woke up to her phone ringing. She moaned and rolled over to grab it. "What?" she whined as a greeting. "You've been avoiding the clubhouse for a few days. Get up and get dressed, you're coming with me to go check on the Irishman." she heard Gemma on the other end. Sam sighed as she sat up straight in the bed. "I can't go Gemma I'm not even at the hotel." she lied hoping that Gemma would accept her answer. "I think that you're full of shit and I had the front desk boy make me a key to your room." she heard Gemma tell her. Sam sprinted up out of bed just as her door swung open and Gemma walked in looking smug. "You're still such a bad liar. Get dressed we have to stop at the store too." Gemma told her as she walked directly in the closet and pulled out an outfit for her to wear. She sighed and rolled her eyes but did what she was told and stormed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Gemma shook her head at the attitude. "You act like you don't know what role you have to play in this club. The boys need you to check on the Irishman when since they can't get away. I don't know why you're giving me such a hard time about this." Gemma said into the closed door. Sam threw the door open and stormed to grab her jacket. "I am not back for good Gemma. I am on vacation and I would like to sleep in at some point before I have to go back home." Sam replied to Gemma as she grabbed her bag and opened the door. She looked back at Gemma and motioned for her to go. "After you, I know you like to go first." Sam told Gemma sarcastically. Gemma shook her head and glared slightly. "You're lucky you got your attitude from me or I would beat it out of you." she told Sam before she slid her sunglasses back on and walked out the door with Sam following behind her.

After they stopped at the store they finally made their way up to the cabin. Sam got out and grabbed he bag of groceries that was in the backseat. They walked in to the Irishman sitting at the table praying to his rosemary. "Excuse us." Gemma stated sarcastically as Sam walked past her to put the food in the small kitchen. She heard Gemma's phone ring. She knew by her tone that it was Clay and she was not getting good news. Once she put the food away she leaned against the door frame as Gemma hung up the phone. "What's going on Gem?" Sam asked her curiously. "The feds are back in town with that ATF bitch leading the charge. We have to keep him up here until they can get him out." Gemma informed Sam. Sam's eyes widened as she took in the news. "Jesus Christ." she murmured to herself as she sat down across from Cameron. "Do either of you ladies believe in God?" Cameron asked them. Sam looked at him with an amused look. "I was raised in a biker club. Teachings about God kinda wasn't in the cards for me." Sam told him with a small smirk. Gemma smirked at Sam's comment. "I believe in family." Sam nodded her head at Gemma's comment. "Do you think that is going to be enough?" he asked her curiously. Sam raised an eyebrow at that as he passed Gemma his rosemary. "Maybe you need a little conviction love." Sam watched as Gemma grabbed the beads from Cameron. "There is only one way that these beads will make me feel good and it involves a whole other type of act." Gemma said to Cameron. Sam's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Jesus Christ Gemma." she stood up and headed toward the door. "I'll be outside when you're done. It was good to see you Cameron we'll be back to check on you soon." Sam said before she walked out the door. She stood on the porch and grabbed the pack of cigarettes that one of the boys left over. She pulled one out and lit one. She instantly knew that it wasn't a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. She felt the smoke travel to her head as Gemma stepped out on the porch. "Well look at you Princess. Not as good as you want to be." Gemma voiced her opinion as she grabbed the joint from Sam's fingers. "Just for the record Gemma I never claimed to be a goody goody. But I left this life behind for a reason and the longer I stay the more deep I keep getting. I love the boys and I love you but I don't know if I'm cut out for this life anymore. I don't know if I want this life." Sam finally confessed her feelings to Gemma. Gemma looked at her with a narrowed gaze. "Does this have anything to do with our resident Puerto Rican?" Gemma asked her knowingly. Sam looked out at the driveway before she finally nodded her head. "I always had intentions to only stay for a few weeks. But the more I got involved with Juice I kept making excuses to stay." Sam looked back at Gemma. "But in the end it doesn't matter. I don't want this life. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder because ATF is in town. After Jax brings Abel home I'm going back to LA and back to my safe life." Sam said to Gemma before she walked away and back to the car. Gemma finished the joint as she watched the girl that she practically raised walk away from the life she was envisioning herself having if she stayed.

After an awkward car ride back to town Gemma informed Sam that they had to get food for the clubhouse. Sam agreed to help get food so they could get the shopping done quickly. Sam walked beside Gemma as she put things in the cart. "Gemma! Gemma! Sam! I need to talk to you guys." Cherry rushed as she stopped beside them. She looked really panicked. "I didn't want to go by your place because I knew the feds would be watching." Sam sharply looked back at Cherry with narrowed eyes. "How the hell do you know about the feds?" Sam asked in a whispered tone. They started walking down the aisle as Cherry explained. "They just came into the Nail Salon looking for me. I called Half Sack and he said that the feds are going after all the women." Cherry informed them really freaked out. Sam and Gemma shared a look. "Its just a scare tactic. We don't do anything besides open beer bottles and suck dick, they don't have anything." Gemma assured Cherry. Sam sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't been completely honest with Half Sack." Cherry confessed. Sam crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I really don't like where this is headed." she said getting protective. "I'm sorta married." she finally said. Both Sam and Gemma looked back at her at the same time. "Sorta?" they both exclaimed at the same time. "He was a sadistic asshole! He wouldn't divorce me so I took everything. I took the car, the money and the dog." she explained to them. "So you're wanted for grand theft." Sam said in a knowing tone. Cherry nodded. "And also arson." Sam scoffed. "Nice touch." Gemma retorted. "I burned down our condo." she told them. "Jesus Christ Cherry. Anything else you wanna tell us?" Sam asked. "Yea my name isn't Cherry its actually Rita." Sam and Gemma stopped walking to stare at her. Sam didn't know whether to congratulate her for getting away or strangle her for lying to the club. "It was my dog's name. She died and I always liked it better then my name." Cherry explained. "Well that's sweet." Gemma commented as she continued to walk down the aisle. Sam snorted at the comment and put a bag of chips in the cart. "I don't know what to do you guys?" Cherry asked them desperately. "You have to get out of here Rita." Gemma told her. "But I don't want to leave Half Sack. I love him." she argued. Sam scoffed at her. "They're going to threaten you with jail time. And if they get you you're a liability." Sam told her in a dangerous tone. Gemma watched Sam and knew she wasn't completely done with the life like she said she was. "But I'm not a rat. If I get caught I'll do the time." Cherry argued back. Gemma raised an amused eyebrow as she waited for Sam to respond. "Have you ever been inside? Its not a place for a little thing like you to end up." Sam told her. Cherry looked up and spotted two feds and took off. "Shit." Both Gemma and Sam cursed at the same time. They watched as Cherry busted a bottle over the female fed's head and rushed to the door. But she was caught by the man and put in cuffs. "Dammit." Sam cursed to herself as she followed Gemma's lead down the aisle. Stahl met up with them at the end of the aisle. She looked down at the female fed laying on the ground. "You know its hard to find good help now a days." she stated. Sam remained silent as Gemma took the bait. "I know what you mean about that." Gemma said as they walked down another aisle. "That little tart doesn't know a damn thing." Gemma informed her. Stahl smirked. "What about the porn star? We have her in custody too." Stahl informed the two. Sam and Gemma shared a secret look. Sam finally spoke up. "She'll probably teach you how to give a real good blow job." Sam smiled real big up at her and placed her hands on her hips. "But I'm sure you got that down to a art." Sam joked. Stahl smirked back at her. "I get by." she said not playing in to it. Gemma moved slightly in front of Sam protectively. "Picking off the more weak but the most to lose. Its smart that's how I would do it." Gemma said to her. "Yea I've seen you in action. You almost killed that one with a skateboard and of course your little sidekick was right behind you." Stahl said as she looked at Sam. Sam narrowed her eyes at Stahl. "So what was she doing here? Was she asking for the Queen's and Princess's advice on what lies to tell?" Stahl looked between Sam and Gemma. "I see right through the LA look. I bet there is enough secrets between the two of you together that would bring the whole empire down." Stahl stated almost admiringly. Sam smiled but took a step back as Gemma stood completely in front of her. "Sam isn't involved she's just a visitor and I'm just a mother and wife." Gemma took another step forward so she was nose to nose with Stahl. "You know its real fun to be a girl sometimes. You want me you know where I live." she told Stahl before she turned to check out. "Let's go Sam." Sam glared at Stahl one more time before she turned to look back at Stahl. "I'll tell my dad that ATF says hello." she smirked when Stahl's smirk fell and she glared at Sam as she followed behind Gemma.

Once Sam and Gemma made it back to the clubhouse the boys were waiting for them. They knew that Cherry was in custody along with Luann. She met eyes with Juice and she could tell that he wanted to comfort her but knew that he couldn't. Jax pulled Sam aside so he could talk to her in private. "We need to get inside the jail and get a message to Luann to give to Otto. Since you are Hale's favorite ex girlfriend you have the pleasure of sneaking in with me and keeping him occupied." Jax informed her. Sam nodded her head in agreement. "Alright I can do that. That's no problem. But look Jax later we need to talk." She told him and he nodded his head. "Alright we'll talk later but go reassure your boy that you're OK." he told her as he nodded his head in Juice's direction who was watching them out of the corner of his eye. Sam sighed and gave him a look. "He's not my boy." Sam told him. Jax shook his head. "You got that boy whipped. I haven't seen him look at another woman since he's met you." Jax informed Sam. Sam glanced at Juice who was typing away on his computer. She groaned and headed in his direction. She slid her hand over his back and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Meet me in your room." she told him as she walked past him and headed to his room.

She sighed nervously as she waited for him to come in. She looked up from the floor when she heard the door open and he walked in. Everything she was going to tell him about how they couldn't see each other anymore washed away when he stormed over to her and grabbed her face and kissed her like his life depended on it. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled away but kept his arms around her. "Hi." she finally said all dazed. He smiled down at her. "Hi yourself." he said back to her. She took a much needed breath and pulled herself out of his arms. She chuckled nervously. "Why is it that I can never think when you kiss me?" she asked mostly in thought but with slight suspicion. He shrugged his shoulders in response. "Is there something that you wanted to actually talk about?" he asked as he inched closer to her making her back up against the wall. She looked at him and shook her head. "It can wait until later." she told him as she grabbed his face and pulled him closer to her for another make out session.

A few hours later Sam was sitting in the van with Jax, Opie and Unser as they sat in the police station parking lot. They had a plan that Tig, Bobby and Piney were going to start a bar fight on the other side of town so that would take out at least four cruisers. "Alright guys dispatch will be in a separate office so she won't hear us. Sam you'll go in through the front and go straight to Hale's office. Jax you can get in to the cells through the back way." Unser was telling them. Sam looked across from her to Opie who was staring off into space. She placed her hand on top of his to get his attention. "Hey man are you doing OK?" she asked him while Jax looked back at them briefly. "That's our cue." he said as they watched a bunch of the cops on night duty run down to the ramp to their cars. Jax looked back at Opie. "Stay here man and keep a look out." Jax ordered. "I thought you wanted me with you?" Opie asked confused. Sam shook her head as she climbed out of the van. She fixed her top to where her cleavage was showing the right amount. She walked up the ramp and right in through the front door. She headed toward Hale's office and seen the door was slightly opened. She heard a noise coming from his office and peeked inside and froze. She saw Stahl completely naked on top of the desk as Hale was eating her out. Her eyes went wide in shock and she instantly moved away from the door. She stood there and tried to get a grip on her emotions. She knew that it was over with her and David the day she left Charming all those years ago but seeing him tongue deep in another bitch made her slightly jealous. She quickly walked down the hallway toward the cells. She seen Unser pacing the hall waiting for Jax. Just as she stopped beside Unser Jax came out of the cells with Cherry trailing behind him. Sam gave Jax a 'are you kidding' look as Unser questioned him. "What he hell are you doing? We can't just take her with us? They're going to know it was you!" Unser exclaimed. Cherry gave him a funny look. "Aren't you the police chief?" she asked confused. "I don't know what the hell I am anymore." Sam gave him an amused look. "Take Cherry to the van I have to show Jax something." Sam said cryptically as she pulled on Jax's arm and led him down the hall toward Hale's office. She motioned for him to be quiet and pointed to the door. He peeked quietly to see Hale bending Stahl over the desk fucking her from behind. He smiled and shook his head at Sam as they walked out of the police station before they started laughing.

The next day Sam and Gemma made their way back up to the cabin so they could see that Cherry and Cameron got off safely. Since Clay couldn't be up there he asked for Gemma and Sam to both be up there. They picked up Tara along the way so she could check over Cameron's wounds one last time before he left. Sam stood out on the porch as she watched Happy pull the truck in that they were going to be riding in to Canada. She gave Happy a hug once he made it up on the porch. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom. If there is anything I can do let me know." she said to him in encouragement. "Thanks doll. You've always been there and I appreciate it." he told her before he walked inside the house to get the other travelers. Sam followed behind him as everyone was getting ready. "Is everyone ready to go?" Happy asked as Half Sack and Cherry finally came out of the back bedroom. Sam stopped as Cameron limped his way over to her and gave her a hug. "Everyone misses you back in Belfast." he whispered to her. She smiled in return. "I'll have to make another trip soon." she promised to him before Happy and Tara helped him out of the cabin. Cherry came over to stand in front of her and Gemma. "I want to thank you both for helping me. I know that you think you don't belong here Sam but you're wrong. This is your home Sam you just have to realize it." Cherry gave her one more smile before she walked out the door and got helped into the truck. Sam stood beside Tara as they watched them get ready. Sam watched in thought about her future. She knew deep down that Cherry was right and that this was her home. But another part of her still questioned it. She glanced at Tara and knew she was wondering the same thing as she was. Gemma walked up behind them and placed an arm around both of them. "This is what the life is like. You two have to decide if this is for you or not." she told them before she backed away and walked into another room. Sam watched as the bikes and truck faded in the distance. She knew that a storm was brewing and if she got caught in it she was going to get beaten badly.


	11. Capybara

Sam sat at the bar by Juice as he was doing something for Clay. She had her foot on the stool as one of his hands was on her leg caressing it slowly. She drank her beer in silence as Clay walked back into the room. "Rosen?" Gemma asked who was on the phone with him. "Yea Luann is in the clear." he informed them and Sam let out a breath of relief and Juice gave her a small smile. "But Otto not so much." Sam sat straight up at the news. "What happened Clay?" Sam asked concerned. Clay breathed out a small laugh before he answered her. "He shattered Stahl's face." Sam rolled her eyes as the boys hollered in joy. Sam and Gemma shared a look of annoyance briefly. "That was a plea to the club that he wasn't going to give anything up. So no more ATF ladies and gents!" Clay shouted out as he walked over to the bar. Gemma stood up as she looked at the papers she was working on for the remodel of Jax's house for Abel's room. She grabbed Sam's arm for back up as she made her way over to Clay. "Now that you're in a good mood. I want to remodel Jax's house for the baby." Gemma stated as she showed Clay the bill. His smile turned into a frown when he seen the cost. "2300 buck?! For painting?" he asked looking between Sam and Gemma. "Shit you two I can have the prospect do it for free!" he exclaimed knowing it was a losing battle when those two ganged up together. "The baby is coming home any day now. I want that house to be perfect!" Gemma exclaimed. "Yea Clay, this is your grandson. Everything has to be perfect for him." Sam imputed. Clay sighed and shook his head. "OK alright whatever you two want." he said giving in. Sam smiled and looked back over at Juice who was glancing up at the monitors. "Shit Clay cops!" he warned as the doors busted open and the cops came busting in with guns pointed at them. "On the ground now!" They all shouted at them. Sam got pulled down to the ground and caught Juice's attention. "Hey asshole!" Juice went to lunge at the cop but got hit in the stomach with the butt of a gun and forced down onto the ground. Sam looked up to see Agent Stahl walking by her. "Robert Munson you are under arrest for the murder of Brenan Heffner." Stahl informed him as he got cuffed. "Who?" he asked playing dumb. The ATF agent read him his rights as he got dragged out of the clubhouse. Sam laid in between Jax and Juice as she looked up at Stahl with a glare. "Don't worry I'm gonna call Rosen Bobby!" Clay shouted out for Bobby to hear him. An agent kicked Clay and Gemma sat up. "Bitch." and spit right at Stahl. She lunged and kicked Gemma right in the stomach. "Hey!" Clay tried to get up but Sam beat him to it as she moved her leg and tripped Stahl. They all laughed as Stahl landed on her face. Sam got pulled up by an agent as Stahl stood back up. "You think you're smart but you're just going to end up dead." Stahl threatened before she punched Sam right in the face. Jax and Juice both tried to get up but got held down. "You two ladies should learn some manners." Stahl stated before she walked away. Sam glared as she spit out the blood that was in her mouth. Once the cops left Sam sat with Gemma as she placed a wet cloth on her face. "That stupid bitch." Gemma murmured as she patched up Sam's face. "I've had worse Gem. This bitch was nothing." Sam stated before she heard yelling and arguing coming from church. The door slammed opened and Jax stormed out. He looked at Sam and nodded his head. "Sam you're with me. We have to go find Op." he told her not stopping he just kept on walking outside. Sam sat wide eyed as the others stood by the door. She finally stood up and grabbed her jacket and followed Jax's path outside. She found him by his bike waiting for her. "What's going on?" she asked as she grabbed the helmet he offered. "I'll explain on the way." he told her as she got on his motorcycle behind him.

They pulled into the driveway and Sam noticed that Opie's truck was still there. She got off the bike and walked to the front door and knocked on the door. Jax tried the garage and noticed it was locked. "I don't think they're here." Sam said as she put her sunglasses back on over her eyes. Jax moved around her and flipped over the welcome mat to grab the spare key. Sam gave a little smirk. "How pissed was Donna when she found out you knew where the hide a key was?" Sam asked jokingly as Jax unlocked the door. "She chewed my ass out for a week straight." he said as they walked inside. Sam noticed the boxes right away. She spared a look to Jax. "This doesn't look good. Did you know they were moving?" she asked him as he picked up a small calling card. She looked over his shoulder and seen that it belonged to Stahl. Sam sighed in annoyance. "Is that bitch everywhere?" she asked as she ripped the card up and threw it away. Sam walked outside and spotted the neighbor. She walked across the street to her. "Hey do you know where Opie and Donna are at?" she asked. The neighbor shook her head as she came closer to the road. "I have no idea. Headlights woke us up around 2:30. There were three black sedans. The whole family left and even had bags with them." she informed Sam. Sam sighed in frustration. "Is he in trouble again Sam?" the neighbor asked. Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what's going on. But thanks for the info." Sam gave the neighbor a thankful smile. She turned and walked back over to Jax who was waiting for her. "This really doesn't look good. They left last night in three black sedans. Neighbor said they walked out carrying bags. I don't know what's going on but I don't like this one bit." Sam said to Jax. Jax nodded his head in agreement. Her phone dinged and she looked she had a text message. "Son of a bitch." she exclaimed in disbelief. Jax gave her a confused look. "What's going on?" he asked. "Juice just texted me. He got Opie's finance records. A big chunk of his debt has just been paid." she looked up from her phone back to Jax. "If Juice told this to Clay then he's going to think that Op is a rat." Sam informed Jax with worry in her voice.

Jax pulled into the parking lot of TM and backed into his spot. Once he turned off his bike Sam got off the back and looked to see Gemma coming toward them with Opie's mom standing in the office watching them. Gemma stopped in front of Sam as Jax came to stand beside her. "What's Mary doing here?" Sam asked as she looked at Mary through her sunglasses. "She's picking up her grand kids from the Department of Justice Facility." Gemma informed them. Sam's eyes widened. "Shit." she murmured softly. "Did Opie get picked up on that Hefner shit?" she asked Jax. Jax looked up to see Mary coming towards them. "Hi Mary." Jax greeted her. Mary looked from Jax to Sam and scoffed. "I heard you were back Samantha. You were the only smart one to get far away from this place as possible. What the hell are you doing back here?" Mary asked rudely. Sam sighed and shook her head. "Its good to see you too Mary." Sam said remaining pleasant. "So what the hell did my kid do this time?" she finally asked Jax. Jax kept a small smile on his face. "Its good to see you too." he used Sam's words as Gemma looked between the both of them with a small shake of her head. Sam walked past them and headed into the clubhouse to find Clay. Once she found Clay she informed him and Tig that they needed to talk. Jax followed behind her and they all four of them headed into church to talk in private. "The feds picked them up in the middle of the night." Jax told Clay as he stood beside Sam who was leaning against the table. "Did he go out in cuffs?" Clay asked them. "The neighbor says no, so we don't know for sure." Sam told him as she looked from him to Tig. Clay threw a paper down in their direction. Sam glanced at it already knowing what it was. "Op's debt has been cleared." Clay informed them. "It was a bunch of federal wire transfers." Sam sighed and shook her head. "This whole thing is a set up by that bitch. She's playing us by thinking that one of us has ratted." Sam commented sounding angry. Jax nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe." Clay agreed. "Or maybe he gave Bobby up." Tig said not believing that this was a set up. Sam looked at Tig and for the first time ever glared at him. "I know my best friend! He isn't a rat!" Sam argued. "What would be the point of it if he wasn't arrested?" Jax added. "Maybe ATF offered him a new debt free, violence free life just like that Donna wanted. They could've gotten to him back in Chino, we don't know." Sam shook her head in anger. "This is bullshit!" she pushed the chair out of the way and stormed out of the room. Sam took a deep breath and placed her hands on the bar and tried to control her breathing. A couple minutes later Tig walked out of the room. He looked at her and went to say something but he changed his mind and walked out of the clubhouse.

Gemma found Sam sitting behind the bar doing a shot of whiskey. She shook her head and walked over to her. "Get your bag you're coming with me to the hospital to see Abel." she said in a tone that wasn't up for discussion. Sam quickly drank another shot before she grabbed her bag and followed Gemma out the door. Once they got to the hospital Sam grabbed herself a coffee. They walked up to the nursery and stopped when they spotted Wendy sitting there holding Abel. Sam started to storm in there but Gemma held onto her arm. She nodded her head to the opposite side and Sam looked to see Tara looking in on the family moment. Sam sighed as she watched her friend look like a lost puppy dog. Gemma pulled her out of the room to go wait in the hall. Sam shook her head at Gemma. "I know that you're up to something. It doesn't mean a thing that that coke whore is back." Sam said firmly as she sat down across from Gemma in the hall. "We'll see about that. My grandson deserves to have his whole family together and she looks like she's doing good." Gemma stated. Sam continued to shake her head. "You just don't want Tara involved with Jax anymore that's all." Sam gave her a knowing look. Gemma glared teasingly at her. "Well I'm sorry if I only want you to be with my son." Gemma argued. "Gemma Jax and I are best friends and I will always have love for that boy just not like that." Sam tried to assure Gemma. She just gave her a knowing smile. "You may not even know this now but I know for a fact that you both are in love with each other." Before Sam could comment anything back Jax came out into the hall. Sam quickly stood up and glared at Jax. "Nice family reunion you got yourself going." Sam said as she slapped him on the back. Jax sighed. "How long have you guys been watching?" he asked never taking his eyes off his mother. Gemma stood up too. "Since 1978." Sam gave an amused look. "She just wants to hold her kid. I think the both of you should back off and just let her." Jax argued. "Do you think she deserves a right to hold that baby?" Gemma asked not liking the idea. "She has just as much a right as I do. Look mom I wasn't shooting crank but I bailed on that kid too. If it wasn't for you two I probably still would be." he looked from his mother then to Sam. "I'm spending everyday making up for that mistake. She deserves to do the same and be given the chance." Jax convinced them. Sam moved from her spot on the wall to come stand beside Jax. "Is she clean at least?" Sam asked concerned for Abel. Jax smiled down at her. "Yes. She's checking into a half way house next week she's going to be staying at the Ramada until then." Jax informed them. Gemma gave him a long look. "Her bags are already at your house." She told him that she already knew about the bags were hers. "She may as well just stay there." Both Jax and Sam gave her an unconvinced surprised look. "Really?" Jax asked surprised. "Well you said she's trying to make up for her mistake. I'm all about second chances." Both Jax and Sam gave her an unconvinced look. "No you're not." they both said at the same time. Jax looked at Sam and raised his hand in a high five motion. They high fived and looked back at Gemma who gave them an insulted look but knew they were right. She quickly changed the subject. "Is there anything new on Op or Bobby?" she asked knowing that would get the subject changed. Jax shook his head. "No nothing yet." he told them in a saddened voice. "I don't care what anyone says Opie didn't rat." Gemma assured them both. "You three are the heart of this club. There is no way that he did that." She comforted them both. Sam gave her a saddened smile and grabbed Jax's hand.

After Sam got dropped off at the hotel by Gemma, she went straight to her car and went to the ATM to grab some cash. She had every intention of going to the bar and getting drunk. She headed back to her car when her phone started ringing. She didn't recognize the number but answer anyway. "Hello?" she asked curiously. "Sam Its Donna. Can you come pick up me and Op?" She heard Donna's broken voice through the phone and her breath caught in her throat. "Yea are you OK?" she asked concerned for her friend. "We'll talk as soon as you can get us." Donna said shortly and realized that she wasn't alone. "I'll be right there." she promised and hung up the phone. She called Juice and hoped that he picked up. "Hey." he said into the phone. "Hey. I need you to do me a huge favor that you can't tell the others." she said and she heard a noise in the background then then silence. "It really depends on what it is." Juice finally said hesitantly. "Donna called me and asked me to pick her and Op up in Stockton, can you ride with me?" she asked. She heard him sigh in relief thinking it was way worse. "Of course I will. I'm at the clubhouse. I'll be at the hotel in about 5 minutes." he told her through the phone before he hung up.

Once Juice arrived Sam was already waiting in the car. "Hey." he said as he slid into the car beside her. "Are you OK?" he asked once he noticed her expression. "Op didn't rat. That bitch is setting him up. She's going to destroy his family and she doesn't even know it." Sam said as she wiped the tear from her face. "I swore that I was never going to get back involved with Samcro because of this shit." she looked at Juice finally. "I got a call from my boss and he wants me to come back. He even offered to give me a promotion." Juice looked away from her with a scoff. She continued to look at Juice. "But I think I'm going to stay here. I realized that I find myself falling right back into this life and the thought of being away from you is terrifying." she confessed. Juice looked back at her with wide eyes. He leaned forward and grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers.

Once they finally got to the Department of Justice Juice and Sam waited outside beside the car for Opie and Donna to come out. Juice grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. "I don't know what this means but I'm willing to find out if you are." she told him with a smile. He smiled back down at her and squeezed her hand. "I am definitely willing to find out." he told her. Their moment got interrupted when the doors opened and Donna and Opie walked out hand in hand. Opie stopped in surprise when he seen Juice standing beside Sam. He cautiously walked over to them. "Hey guys how are you holding up?" she asked as she pulled them both into a hug. "Its OK brother we have to stick together in this." Juice said as he pulled Opie into a hug. "We're going to figure this out Donna." she whispered to her as she pulled out of her hug. Sam looked toward the doors and seen Stahl standing there watching them. She glared at her and gave her the finger before she slid in the passenger seat so Juice could drive back. On the way back Opie noticed that Sam had her hand in Juice's the whole car ride.

The next morning Sam called Jax and told him that she picked up Opie and Donna and Opie wanted to come in and talk to the club. She left out the part that Juice was with her when she picked them up. He told her that he would pick her up and they would go talk to Opie before the meeting. She quickly got a shower and got dressed. She looked at her phone and seen she had a text from Juice telling her good morning and hoped to see her later. She had a goofy smile on her face when there was a knock on her door. She quickly looked through the peep hole to see Jax standing there. "Open up I have jelly beans." he shouted through the door. She pulled the door open and held out her hand for the jelly beans. He placed a bag in her hand and pushed his way inside. "How was Op and Donna when you picked them up last night?" he asked her curiously. She sighed and shut the door. "He looked miserable and I know that this is all just a set up. We just need to convince Clay." she said to Jax.

After Sam had finished getting ready they left and rode over to Opie's house. Just as Jax pulled up beside the yard Opie was coming out the door. Sam got off the bike and walked toward Opie. She pulled him into a hug as Jax stood there. "We're going to make this right bro I promise." Jax said to him. "Look I know you both tried to push me out before things got bad and I didn't listen." Sam gave him a small smile. "Come on they're waiting for us." Jax said as he walked back to his bike. Sam followed Opie over to his truck and got in.

They arrived at the clubhouse to see everyone waiting for them. Sam walked in as everyone hugged Opie. She picked up the box for the cells. "Alright boys you know the drill." she said as she held the box out. One by one the boys put their phones in the box. Juice placed his in the box and grazed Sam's hand with his as he did. She smiled at him briefly before putting the box down. She didn't notice Tig sneak out of the clubhouse to check the truck for wires. She went out to head to the office to see Gemma. "Opie is here they're all in church." she commented as she sat down on the couch in the office. "They'll listen to him baby there is no way that they're going to believe that he's a rat." Sam nodded her head in agreement and movement outside caught her eye. She saw Tig out by Opie's car and narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe that they still don't trust him. Opie has been a member since he was 18 years old. He would never betray the club like that." she said as she stormed out of the office to head back to the clubhouse. She saw all the boys sitting at the bar drinking beers. Sam made her way over to Jax and Opie. "Is everything OK boys?" she asked them. Opie nodded his head. "They heard me out and believed the truth. I think everything is going to be OK now." Opie told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked over Opie's shoulder to see Tig and Clay still talking with the doors closed. She had a very bad feeling. She swatted Jax's shoulder and nodded her head toward the church room. They spoke a silent conversation because Jax and Sam walked back toward the room. Jax opened the door and looked at Clay and Tig. Sam was standing beside him. "Everything alright here guys?" Sam asked sounding slightly suspicious. "Yea I'm just catching Tig up on what he missed." Clay told Sam. "You mean when he was out inspecting Opie's truck." Sam said accusingly to Clay and Tig. Tig sighed and wrapped his arm around Sam. "It was just a precaution I promise. Everything is good." Tig told her as he kissed her head before he left the room. Sam crossed her arms and faced Clay. "You do believe him don't you? Everything that Op has said all the shit has been cleared up." Jax asked to clarify. "Of course. I love Opie too just as much as you two do. I know you three are the best of friends." Clay said and Sam sighed in resignation and turned to walk out of the room. She didn't get very far when Juice came to stand beside her with a cup in his hand. "Let's drink and celebrate." he said with a big smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him and led her toward a game to pool. Tonight Sam planned on partying until she couldn't remember her own name. She took a big swallow of the drink and noticed the drink had a good amount of Captain Morgan. She looked at Juice with a grin. "You know me so well." she told him before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She turned to the rest of the boys. "Now whose ready to party!?" she shouted out and they all cheered in agreement.


	12. The Sleep of Babies

Sam woke up to the sound of snoring in her ear. She opened her eyes to see she was at the clubhouse. She groaned and felt an arm weighing her down. She looked over to see that it was Juice's arm wrapped around her and was snoring loudly in her ear. She looked around and groaned when she felt a pain in her back. She rolled her eyes when she realized she was on the pool table. She had no idea how she ended up there. She looked down and seen she was in a big Samcro shirt and shorts. She pulled out of Juice's grasp and went straight to the bathroom. She noticed her underwear was still on so she knew they didn't have sex. She groaned and grabbed her stash of toiletries on the top shelf and brushed her teeth. Once she was finished she walked back out and searched for her stuff. Once she found her clothes and phone she grabbed her keys and walked out of the clubhouse to go back to the hotel for a fresh shower and a change of clothes.

After she changed and had a fresh shower she got a call from Gemma. Gemma wanted her to head over to Jax's and help her set up for Abel's coming home party. She agreed and ran to the store to pick up food and beer. Once she arrived at Jax's she noticed Wendy also arriving back at the house. Sam rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She got into the back seat to start grabbing the stuff. Wendy hesitantly made her way over to Sam. "Do you need any help?" she asked her. Sam looked at her through her sunglasses. "Help would be nice." Sam said before she brushed past her and walked to the front door. She opened the door to see Gemma hanging up decorations. "Well took you long enough." Sam sighed and took the bags to the kitchen. "I'm hungover I'm not really in the mood Gemma." Sam told her firmly as Wendy walked through the door. Gemma glanced at Wendy. "No wonder you're in a pissy mood. Where the hell have you been?" she addressed to Wendy. Sam grabbed some decorations and started to help put them up. "I know what you're doing Gemma." Wendy told her as she helped her with the banner. "And just what am I doing?" Gemma asked back. Sam stopped to watch the exchange. "You're using me to hurt Tara and Jax. Asking me if I still love him and asking if I want to put my family back together. That was all about pushing her out of the picture." Sam crossed her arms at the accusation. Sam walked closer to them. "Are you kidding me right now? Jax is happy with Tara. They don't need you getting in the middle of their shit." Sam lectured. "Let me worry about my son. Who cares what my motivation was. You get what you want and so do I." she told Wendy ignoring Sam. "You know what I was OK with you having Sam slip me enough crank to kill a horse." she paused and glanced at Sam who had her arms crossed and glared at Wendy. "Because of what I did to Abel I deserved that and I don't hold a grudge against either of you for that. But I'm not the same person I was once was. I can't be apart of this. I mean you're playing with people's lives Gemma!" Wendy exclaimed. "You know for once we both agree on something." Sam said to Wendy. Gemma scoffed at both of them. "Neither one of you are innocent. If I have to step on some toes then so be it." Sam looked at her with disbelief. "Jesus Christ Gemma you really believe the shit you say." Sam scoffed and looked at her phone as it started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and seen that it was Jax. She walked out of the room to answer the call.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of TM and grabbed her stash bag of guns and walked toward the clubhouse. She stopped when she seen Juice sitting at the bar on the computer. He looked up and smiled at her when she walked over to him. "How you doing?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him. "A little hung over but I can manage." she told him lightly. "So for Abel's party I was wondering if you wanted to go together." Juice looked at her nervously. Her eyes widened as she took an intake of air. "Like together, together?" she asked hesitantly. He gulped and nodded his head. "Yea like as my date." he clarified. She looked at him before she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips briefly. He smiled at her brightly. "I'll take that as a yes." he told her as he kissed her again. A throat cleared and Sam pulled away from Juice to see Donna standing there staring at them awkwardly. "Hey guys is Opie around?" she asked. Sam nodded and pulled completely away from Juice. "Yea let me go get him." she told Donna walked past her to go get Opie. She found him in Jax's room putting guns into a bag. She knocked on the open door. "Hey Op, Donna is here for you." she informed him as she walked into the room. He nodded his head and turned to walk out. "I think it would be best not to great her with two bags of guns." she said teasingly. Opie and Jax laughed as he put down the guns. "Right, that's the last thing I need." he joked back as he pushed her lightly into Jax before he walked out.

After handing over her bag to Jax she left and went back to Jax's to help Gemma finish getting ready. Gemma looked at her and noticed she had a goofy ass smile on her face. "What in the hell could possibly make you grin like that?" Gemma asked her as she cornered her in the kitchen. Sam glared shortly before she took a deep breath. "I am coming tonight with Juice…As a date." She said hesitantly not knowing what Gemma's reaction was going to be. "Well its about time doll. You two have been playing around each other for some time now." She placed a hand on her hip and stared at Sam. "Does this mean that you're deciding to stay?" Gemma asked intensely. Sam opened her mouth didn't answer right away. She finally seemed to make up her mind and looked at Gemma in the eye. "Yea, I think that I wanna stay around." Sam finally said to Gemma with a smile. Gemma looked up at the clock and seen what time it was. "Oh shit Gemma! You have to head to the hospital and I have to go get ready. Juice is picking me up in a couple hours." Sam said excitedly with a smile. Gemma looked up at the clock in surprise and grabbed her purse. "Well let's get a move on it then." Gemma ushered Sam out the door and they went their separate ways.

After Sam got back to her hotel room she instantly got in the shower. After she got out of the shower she stood in her towel looking through all of her clothes. "Ugh!" she yelled out as she threw down another outfit she was looking at. She grabbed one more outfit and looked at it and sighed. "Its been the best so far. It'll blow his mind." Sam smirked as she quickly put the outfit on and rushed to the bathroom to do her hair and make up. She was putting the finishing touches on her make up when she heard a knock on her door. She put her shoes on quickly and went over to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door and seen Juice standing there with a big smile on his face. "Hi. Wow you look amazing!" Juice sputtered out the words as his eyes widened as he looked her up and down. "You don't look so bad yourself." Sam teased a smile as she grabbed her keys and shut the door. "Now let's get going." Sam said as they walked down the steps toward his bike. He got on it and handed her the spare helmet. "Are you sure you're OK to ride in a skirt?" he asked her as she climbed on behind him. Sam wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pressed herself against the back of him. "I've ridden in less." she whispered in his ear. Juice felt his pants tighten as he cleared his throat. He started the engine and sped off out of the parking lot and down the road.

Juice finally pulled into Jax's drive way and stopped his bike. Sam got off and waited for Juice to wrap his arm around her waist and lead her toward the front door. They made it inside to see most of the guys already there drinking. She caught Clay's eye as he watched with a curious glance. Most of the eyes were on them and she felt Juice tense up against her. Sam put on a smile and walked over and started talking. "What is this?" Tig asked as he came out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand. "You come back for a short amount of time and take up with Juicy boy here?" Tig wrapped his arms around both of them. "You treat this little lady like your life depends on it." Tig warned Juice whose eyes widened. Sam laughed and shook her head at Tig. "Have I ever told you you're my favorite?" she asked with a smile. Tig smiled down at her before he squeezed both their shoulders and took off to talk to someone else.

As the night went on everyone was surprised to see Juice and Sam together but all thought it was a wonderful idea. The door finally opened and Jax walked in holding baby Abel in his arms. Everyone cheered and clapped as Jax walked further into the room with a proud smile on his face. Sam walked over to him with a smile. "I'm so proud of you best friend." she said with a proud smile. "I think he's ready for his first brewsky." Clay joked as he tilted his bottle toward Abel. Everyone laughed except Gemma who shot him a warning glare. Sam felt Juice wrap an arm around her waist and squeeze her to him. Sam touched Abel's face and make an awe face. "He's so little Jax." she said with a laugh.

Sam walked into the hall and seen Donna coming out of the bathroom. "Hey girl I'm so happy to see that you're here." Sam said as she pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm happy to be here really. I know that the club wasn't the cause of all my problems like I thought they were. I know now this is where we belong." Donna told her friend with a smile. "We should get some lunch tomorrow and catch up like we use to do like old times." Sam suggested lightly. Donna smiled in agreement. "Yea I think we should. I know we haven't been able to spend much time together. I've missed you a lot." Donna admitted. Sam nodded in agreement. "I have missed you too. I am even thinking about staying here permanently." Sam informed her long time best friend. "Good. Everyone has missed you me and Opie especially. He couldn't stop talking about how you're back. He'll be thrilled to know that you're staying." Donna said to her.

After some time Sam was beside Gemma who was holding Abel in her arms. They were all cooing over him. Sam looked up and caught Juice's eye who was sitting on the couch talking to Tig. He tilted his head toward the kitchen and she took the hint and nodded. She excused herself and walked toward the kitchen after Juice. As soon as she walked in he grabbed her and pushed her against the counter. He leaned down quickly and captured her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She left his hands slide from her waist up her sides and cup her breasts in his hands. He started trailing kisses down her neck. "I had to get you alone for a minute. I was going crazy not being able to touch you." Juice whispered huskily in her ear. She heard a banging from behind them. Sam looked up to see Clay grabbing another beer. "Oh don't let me interrupt you two. I'm just grabbing another beer." he retorted sarcastically as he walked back out. Sam sighed and stepped away from Juice. "We should get back to the party." she said with a small smile. Juice nodded his head. "Yea I agree with you." he said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. He turned and started to walk back out to the party. Sam grabbed onto his arm and followed him out. Tara stormed past Juice causing Sam to run into his back. "Tara wait!" Sam looked in confusion as Jax tried to follow Tara but she was already opening the door. "T are you OK?" Sam asked in concern. Tara ignored her and slammed the door closed. Jax came to a stop in front of him. He looked at Juice. "Do me a favor, follow Tara home make sure she gets there safe." Jax asked Juice. "Yea of course. Sam do you wanna come with me?" he asked turning his head to ask her. "Yea. Jax what happened to your face?" Sam asked even though she already knew the answer. "It's a long story." he said not wanting to discuss it now. Juice opened the door and Sam followed behind him out to his bike.

Sam rode on the back of Juice's bike as they followed Tara home. He parked across the street from her house as they watched her walk inside. Juice turned to look at her sitting behind him. "Do you wanna go on a drive? I wanna show you something." he asked her hesitantly. She nodded her head and he took off down the road. They drove for about 15 minutes until they pulled up to a small hill. He parked the bike and she swung her leg around and hopped off. She walked over to the edge and looked out ahead. She was able to see an entire view of all of Charming. "I usually come up here to think when the pressure of everything gets to be too much." He confessed to her as he took small slow steps toward her. She turned around to face him. "You're not like the others at all that's for sure." she stated. "I grew up within the club and not once have I ever met anyone like you." she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him. He kissed her back and turned her around so her back was against a tree. "I want you to stay here Sam. I have never felt this way about a woman before and the thought of you leaving just leaves me feeling empty." he confessed his feelings to her. She looked at him with wide eyes before she pulled away from him and slowly walked backwards toward his bike. "You know I have always wanted to have sex on a motorcycle." Sam said teasingly as she slowly lifted her shirt above her head leaving her in a skirt and bra. Juice felt his erection hardening as he slowly followed her never taking his eyes off of her. "Maybe I can help you out with that." he whispered to her as he grabbed her face in his hand. He lowered his mouth to hers slowly and explored the inside of her house with his tongue intimately. He grabbed the back of her legs lifting her up to sit on the bike. His hand slowly moved up her leg inside her skirt. He heard her moan when he sucked the sweet spot on her neck. Sam grabbed Juice's face in her hands and made him look at her. "I need you now." she demanded of him. He smiled widely causing her to smile in return.

They were riding back toward town and Sam had her arms wrapped around his waist and smiling like a fool. They saw a bunch of flashing lights that looked like to be an accident. They saw the Sons' bikes parked and Juice parked the bike next to Tig. Sam took off the helmet and rushed over to where Jax was walking through the yellow tape. She ran and slid under the yellow tape as she stopped in horror. There lying on the ground covered in blood was Donna. She felt tears slide down her cheek as Opie was bent over her body in tears. "Oh my god." she whispered in tears. Jax pulled her against him as she cried. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes angrily as she couldn't keep her eyes off of Donna's body. Jax nudged her motioning to Opie and she nodded in understanding. Jax let go of her and went to Opie. Sam followed and bent down to help pull him up. "Come on sweetie you can't stay here. We have to go." she said through her tears as Opie clung onto her for support. She tried to fight through the tears but couldn't as Jax and her helped Opie away from the scene. She caught the look between Jax and Clay and narrowed her eyes in suspicion and confusion. They managed to get Opie in the car and Sam turned to face Jax. "I can't believe this has just happened." Sam said as she wiped away some more tears. "Where are you staying tonight?" Jax asked her. "I probably was going to stay with Juice." Sam confessed to him. "Go tell him goodnight. I want you to stay with Op tonight." Jax told her. She nodded her head in agreement and walked away to go say goodbye to Juice. She found him standing by Chibs and Tig. "Hey." she greeted as she came to a stop in front of him. "I'm staying with Opie tonight. I just wanted to say goodnight." she told him as she wiped more tears without looking at him. Juice nodded and grabbed her hand. "If you need me call me." he told her. She nodded before she turned to walk away and back toward the car.

After they got back to Opie's house the kids were already sleeping. After checking on them, Sam walked back out to the living room to see Op sitting there with tears streaming down his face. She wrapped a blanket around him and sat down beside him. She pulled him down and he curled up against her and started to sob. She fought against her tears throughout the night but failed as she held her best friend all night long.


	13. The Revelator

Sam stood in the kitchen as she tried to get around all the sweet butts and old ladies that took over Opie's kitchen. She was putting away dishes when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Jax heading in her direction. She walked around Mary who was washing dishes and pulled Jax into a much needed hug. "Hey Sam." He sighed as he looked over to shoulder to Mary. "Hey Mary." he greeted Opie's mom. Sam sniffled as she tried to hold her tears in. Mary wasn't quite as strong at holding her tears in. "Where is he?" he asked her as he continued to hold onto Sam. "He's outside with the kids." Mary told him. Jax nodded and squeezed Sam's side. "You wanna come outside with me?" he asked her. She pulled away and wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes. "Yea I could use the fresh air." she said in a soft voice. Jax looked back at Mary. "Its good that you're here. He really needs you right now." He told Mary who nodded her head in return. Jax squeezed Mary's arm and pulled Sam out the back door. He let go of her as they walked in silence over to the swing set that Opie and the kids were at. Opie saw them coming and stood up. He pulled Jax into a hug before he pulled Sam into a side hug. They let go of each other and faced the kids. "How are they doing?" Jax asked softly. "Ellie has been crying all morning. And Kenny still doesn't get it." Opie informed Jax. Sam let out a sigh. "That's boys for ya." she said in a sad voice."Do you want me to stick around?" Jax asked. Opie shook his head. "No. Sam you have been here this whole time. You should leave with Jax for a little while." Sam shook her head. "No, I'm gonna stay here-" he cut her off. "You've been great Sam. But I just need to be alone with my kids. Besides you've been stuck in this house with me. You need to get out for a little while." Sam shook her head. "You know I don't mind." Sam argued. Opie looked at her with sad eyes. "She knew. She knew that I was gonna bring shit like this." Opie sighed in defeat. "Op you didn't bring this." Jax defended. "Opie this wasn't your fault." Sam argued back as well. "A banger shot my wife." he spit out angrily at them causing Sam to tear up again. "I had nothing to do with that? Sam you made a great choice by getting out. You made a mistake coming back to this mess. You should go back to LA before you're next." Opie gave her a look before he walked away from them and over to the kids. Sam looked at Jax with wide eyes before she stormed back into the house to grab her things.

Jax dropped Sam off at her hotel and took off back home. She walked up the steps toward the room she has occupied for a few months. She unlocked the door and sighed as she threw herself back against the door and closed her eyes. She moved away from the door and plugged her phone into the charger to see that she had messages from Juice asking her if she was OK. Her phone blinked to show that she had a voicemail. Curiously she listened to it. " **Samantha. This is Bruce Wilson. I got your 2 week notice and I don't accept it. You're too good of an associate to just let you go. I will double your pay and work with any schedule you want just don't leave this club. I am sorry to hear about your friend passing. Take all the time you need. I hope to hear from you soon about your job.** Sam sighed in frustration and threw her phone back on the bed. She knew that she didn't make a decision until she talked to Jax.

After she showered and changed her clothes Sam headed over to TM to find Jax. She was just walking through the parking lot when Juice rushed out of the garage and headed for the club house. He spotted her and headed toward her. She sighed and walked up to him. "Hey, I haven't heard from you are you OK?" he asked as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She let him as he leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. She pulled away and smiled awkwardly. "I'm fine. I've just been staying at Opie's to help out the best that I can." she told him quickly. "That's good. I was actually hoping that we could talk later." Juice stuttered out awkwardly. Jax came walking out of the garage with Chibs following close behind him. Sam gave a confused look as Jax stopped beside Juice. "I hate to interrupt but I could really use your assistance right now." Jax stated to Sam. She looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly. " Its Piney. He went after Leroy." Sam's eyes widened. She looked back at Juice and gave him a small sheepish look. "We'll talk later." she told him before she followed Jax over to his motorcycle. "Sorry if I interrupted something important princess." Jax shouted back to her as he started his engine. "Its nothing important that couldn't wait til later." she told him back as he sped out of the parking lot with Chibs following behind them.

They drove clear to Oakland where Leroy was waiting for them as they pulled up. Sam sighed as she got off the bike and faced Leroy who got out of the car. "We got a problem." he told Jax then glanced at Sam. "Its good to see you Sam, you're looking good." he told her as he looked her over. She smiled politely. "Leroy, its good to see you too." she told him back. They followed Leroy into the bar and found Piney pointing a gun at one of Leroy's men. "Shit." Jax murmured. Sam sighed in frustration. "God damn it Piney!" Sam put her hands on her hips. "This doesn't involve you Jax or you Sam. One of these assholes killed Donna, and I'm gonna make it right." Piney stated angrily. "What the hell is he talking about?" Leroy asked Sam and Jax. Sam looked at Leroy and sighed. "I get him to put down that revolver, you promise we walk out of here alive?" Jax whispered to Leroy glanced at Sam who raised an eyebrow in question and he nodded his head. "Yea. Only because you got Sam here with you." Jax nodded in understanding and walked toward the table that Piney was occupying. Sam walked further in and leaned against the wall causally with her arms crossed against her chest. Piney looked at Jax moving closer to him. "No." he said to him. "Put the gun down Piney." Jax ordered. "I ain't leaving, until the nigger that killed Donna is dead!" Piney exclaimed. "Piney!" Sam scolded. Kip looked at Sam and Jax before he leaned forward and elbowed Piney in the chest causing him to lose the gun. "Shithead." Piney scolded Kip as he punched him in the arm.

Sam stood at the table as Piney and Jax sat across from Leroy. "Noise we made at the Mayan gun sale is about how pissed off we are. But if we wanted your cracker asses dead-" he trailed off. Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Someone last night in a gangster SUV gunned down my daughter. Now that smells just like nigger revenge to me." Piney imputed. "Piney." Sam said in a scolding tone about his words. "Nigger, nigger, nigger. If this old fat bastard says nigger one more time, and that walking out alive deal that we talked about is off the goddamn table." Sam sighed and placed her hands on the table in front of Leroy as she looked at him. "You're acting so hard over a little word that I hear y'all say all the time to each other." she said in a soft tone as she stared him down. She saw a trace of a smirk on his face and knew that she had him. "Someone went after one of my guys, they killed his wife by mistake. She was Sam's good friend." Jax told him angrily. Leroy looked from Sam to Jax. "I'm sorry about your friend Sam but it wasn't us." Leroy told them. "So this old fat bastard is suppose to take your word for it because you're an honorable black man?" Sam turned to Piney the same time Jax did. "Shut up!" they shouted to him at the same time. Leroy chuckled annoying them further. "Your trouble with us, did you work that out of your system? Or does your hatred just keep growing?" Sam asked Leroy getting back to the point. "You keep talking about beef-!" Jax cut Piney off angrily. "Piney! Let us handle this or I will kill you myself!" Jax shouted at him angrily. Sam turned back to Leroy and gave him a look to answer her question once Piney settled down. "The business issues I have with your boys still need to be worked out. But if my need to hurt Samcro took me to Charming and had me killing women do you really think that we'd be sitting here talking?" Sam sighed and stood back straight up and crossed her arms. She looked at Jax who looked like he believed him. "I'm telling you the truth. Niners didn't kill your daughter." Sam tried to control her emotions when she realized that Leroy was telling the truth. Leroy stood up and looked at Sam. "I suggest you get your boys and find your way back home quickly." He told Sam who nodded her head. Leroy gave her one last look before he turned to walk away. Sam looked to be deep in thought as Jax and Piney had thoughts running through their heads the same as Sam's. If Niners didn't kill Donna then who did?"

Sam went with Jax to the police station. He wanted her to go with him to see if there were any new leads about Donna's death. Sam stood off to the side as Jax went to ask Unser questions. Everything around her became white noise. She didn't want to be in Charming anymore. Every time she comes back someone always dies. When she was living in LA she didn't have this kind of stress in her life. She wanted to go back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned quickly to see David Hale looking at her. "I need to talk to you and Jax." he told her as he moved past her to get Jax. They both followed him back to the cells so they could talk in private. "What is this about David?" Sam asked losing patience. David sighed and looked like he was struggling with something. Sam shared a look with Jax and waited. "I know how close you two are with Opie. I remember how you guys were in high school. You guys were inseparable and it constantly drove me nuts." Jax looked amused. "This is feeling a little gay." Sam back handed Jax's chest lightly not finding it amusing. David looked hesitant as he looked at them. "I knew that Stahl was setting Opie up as the rat. She wired his truck. I think Clay found that wire and thought Opie was working with the feds. I think Clay tried to have him killed." Sam let out a breath as her eyes widened. She leaned against the cell bars for support as she felt herself go numb. "Donna was a mistake." Sam sat down and put her head between her legs and tried to breath. She was having a hard time dealing with this. "Why are you telling us this shit now? You think we'll just give up Clay?" Sam took a deep breath and stood up as the same time David did. He looked from Sam to Jax. "We ended up on opposing teams. There was a time where we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together." he said to Sam and gave her a sad look. He then turned back to Jax. "You and me, we don't like each other very much, but seeing an innocent woman gunned down and two little kids without a mom." Sam braced herself for his next words. "I think that falls on the wrong side of the fence for the three of us." he gave Sam one more sad smile before he walked away. Sam jumped when Jax angrily kicked the cell door. She turned to face Jax. "I can't do this anymore. My whole body hurts with grief. The club isn't the same anymore and I don't want a part of it." Jax looked up at her with confusion and surprise. "What are you saying Sam?" Jax asked forcefully. She wiped a tear from her face and faced her best friend. " I got a call from my boss. He wants me back in LA, and I'm going." she told him before she walked out of the room and away from Jax.

Sam walked down the street as she headed in the direction of TM. She knew she needed to back up Jax with Clay in their suspicions, but she had to do something first. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boss's number that she knew very well. She reached his voicemail but she had a message to leave. "Hello Mr. Wilson, its Samantha. I accept your offer for a promotion and I will be back to work in a couple of days." she hung up the phone as she walked through the parking lot of TM. She walked back into the clubhouse and walked through the chapel doors to see Jax sitting there. They looked at each other as she sat down beside him and waited for Clay.

Clay finally walked in and he looked surprised to see Sam sitting beside Jax. "I heard that you were looking for me, but I didn't know you had your side kick with you." Sam glared at him as he sat down in his chair. Sam remained silent for once deciding to let Jax take the lead on this. "Two days ago you sat there. You made us both a promise and said that Opie was safe." he motioned between Sam and him. "Now we're both here again asking you, brother to brother, father to son, king to prince and princess, just tell us the truth and we will accept it." Jax said in a calm voice. Sam sat there not knowing if she even wanted to know the truth. "Did you try to kill Opie? Did you kill Donna by mistake?" Sam held her breath as she waited for Clay; who she has looked to as a second father her whole life to respond to Jax's question. Clay looked at them both until he finally spoke. "I don't know who has been filling both of your heads with shit. I'm gonna tell you both again; I love Opie and loved Donna. I would never do anything to hurt them." Sam sighed and nodded her head and stood up. She walked out the door and found Juice sitting by his computer and he looked upset. "Hey are you alright?" she asked him as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Do you know where Tig is?" Jax asked coming to stand beside them. Sam ran her hand through his Mohawk knowing that it calms him down. "Yea I know where he is. He's on his way to the safe house." Juice said sounding very upset. "What's wrong?" Sam asked him with concern. Jax looked at both of them with guilt in his eyes. "The info on that witness just now came out. She's a 17 year old girl guys." Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Juice pull her closer to him for support. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Holy shit." Jax whispered just as surprised as Sam was. "Where are they?" Jax asked and Juice pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Where are you going?" Clay asked as Jax took off his kutte and handed it to Sam. "What the hell are you doing?! Jax!" Jax slammed the door closed and Sam glared at Clay who looked like things were falling apart on him. Sam grabbed Juice's hand. "Come with me." she pulled him up and led him out of the room.

They walked outside to a picnic table and she sat him down. "Look at me Juice." she said softly. He looked up at her with sad eyes. "You are not a bad person. You did the right thing by giving the information to Jax when you did. He's going to stop it." he looked down and looked sad and pitiful. She sat down beside him on the bench and faced him. "You didn't know that was a 17 year old girl. You are not a bad person for that." she sniffled as she had to look away from him to find the words that she knew she had to say to him. "I'm leaving Juice." He looked up at her in surprise and hurt. "It has nothing to do with you at all. I really like you, but I can't be around here. Not when the club is like this. They have been my family for so long-" tears started to flow as she couldn't hold them in. Juice grabbed her hand as she continued. "Donna's death is just the beginning and I don't wanna be here when it gets worse." Juice looked confused. "What do you mean Donna's death? It was the niners." Sam shook her head. "It wasn't the niners. I'm so sorry Juice." she kissed his cheek lightly before she stood up and grabbed the address of the safe house and walked away.

She made it to the safe house just in time to see Jax slam Tig into the table. She watched from the door with her arms crossed with a glare as Tig turned to face Jax. "Come on." Jax punched him once making Tig fall over the table and chair onto the floor. Jax went to grab him and Sam spoke up. "That's enough Jax." Jax breathed heavy as he glared at Tig before he walked out past Sam and out the door. Sam waited until she heard the sound of his motorcycle before she stepped forward. She didn't say a word as she helped Tig to sit on the kitchen table. She stepped back and crossed her arms again. "You do know what that was for right?" she asked as she glared. Tig scoffed. "The boy got a hero complex with girls." Tig tried to joke off but Sam wasn't having it. "He knows the truth." Tig looked up at her. "And so do I." she informed him. She sighed and looked down at him again. "You disappointed me Tig. I looked up to you the most." she felt tears coming again. "And the one time I ask you to trust me and you don't that hurts more than you can ever imagine." she told him with anger and hurt in her voice. She turned and walked out the door and got in her car and drove off.

Sam got to her hotel and got out the car. She stopped in surprise when she seen Tara standing by the door waiting for her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked her as she came to stand in front of her. "I need your honesty right now." Tara confessed to her. Sam nodded her head and unlocked her hotel room door. They walked in and Tara noticed the packed bags. "Are you leaving?" Tara asked in surprise. Sam sat down on the bed and nodded. "Yea, its time for me to get back to LA." Sam told her. "But you didn't come here to talk about me. What's going on T?" Sam asked as she pulled two beers from the mini fridge. Tara accepted the beer and sighed. "I told Jax that I'm thinking about going back to Chicago. And he threw a fit on me." Tara took a drink of her beer. Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Tara. "Do you love Jax?" Sam asked her. "I don't mean the first love forever bullshit. I mean the I accept all of you forever until I die bullshit. Because if you don't then yes you should leave. But if there is even a small chance that you can love that boy with every part of your being then stay." Sam said to her as she finished her beer and reached for another.

The next day after getting everything packed and in her car she got dressed and ready for Donna's funeral. She drove in her car to the cemetery. She spotted Jax as she got out of her car and met up with Tara. She sat beside her during the ceremony wanting to be far away from everyone as she could be. She looked up and spotted Jax heading their way. Tara grabbed the kutte off of her and headed to give it to Jax. She watched with a small smirk as Tara kissed Jax briefly knowing that it pissed Gemma and Wendy off. Tara had listened to Sam and took her advice. Jax walked up to the casket and put a flower down never taking his eyes off of Clay and Tig. He turned and walked away from the ceremony. Sam stood up catching their eye and walked off toward Jax. They were sitting in silence by JT Teller's grave when Piney walked up to them. He handed Jax an envelope and looked at the both of them. "Its time for a change." he said before he walked away from them. Sam looked at the envelope as Jax opened it revealing JT's book that Jax had burned a copy of. "He's right Jax." Sam kissed his cheek before she turned and walked away as she headed for her car. She didn't notice Clay and Gemma watching the two of them.

Sam walked toward her car and found Juice leaning against it. He saw her coming and stood straight up. "I don't want you to go." he said rushingly. Sam sighed as she came to stand beside him. "I have to Juice. I can't stay here." He leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She pulled away and stepped back. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she saw the look of hurt on his face. She walked around him and slid into her car. She felt tears coming down her cheeks as she pulled away looking in the review mirror to see him standing there watching her drive away.


End file.
